A combination that spells trouble
by a red penguin
Summary: I've FINALLY thought of a summary! Naruto heads to mahora to assist a child mage in training become a teacher, as well as reuniting with his girlfriend. Though, even if Naruto helps out in a number of situations, not all is as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my SECOND story in the basis of at least 2 months.

This story is a Naru/Chao fanfiction.

Now I have to admit, if you have started reading my other story, you may notice a teeny weeny resemblance in this chapter.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY!: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!

…

It was the end of the annual Asian Martial Arts festival, where people from around Asia have battled it out to be named the Master Martial Artist.

Young Naruto Namikaze was here with his father, Minato Namikaze, a ninja of high quality and the victor of the tournament. Naruto was only 5, so he couldn't enter, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"So what if you're top fighter!" He exclaimed. "If I was allowed to compete, I would have whooped your ass!"

Minato smiled at his son's stubbornness. Then, he heard crying. He looked in the direction the crying was coming from, and saw a girl with black hair tied up into two buns curled up in an alleyway. She appeared to be crying.

He walked towards the girl.

"Hey Pops, don't ignore me!" Naruto yelled.

He saw his dad walking away.

"H-hey! Where're you goin'?"

Naruto looked past Minato and saw the girl as well. He ran right past his dad and was beside the girl in a second.

"Hey." He said softly.

The girl looked up slowly. You could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Don't cry! Girls shouldn't cry!"

The girl rubbed her eyes.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked kindly.

"Chao." The girl now known as Chao Stuttered.

"How old are you?"

"5."

"I'm 5 too! My name's Naruto Namikaze, and I'm the best fighter in the world!"

It was then Minato arrived at the scene.

"Excuse me."He said.

Chao looked at him.

"Did you say your name is Chao?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. Your Chinese aren't you?"

"H-how did you know that?"

"I knew someone who was Chinese once. Had a similar name to. Now, why are you crying?"

"I lost my carer, ne..."Chao told them sadly.

"No worries!" Naruto proclaimed. "I'll help you find her!"

"Y-you will!" Asked Chao, hope in her voice.

"Sure!"

Minato looked at his watch and started to panic.

"GAH! Naruto, will you be alright by yourself for a while? The awards ceremony is about to start!"

Yeah, I'll be fiiiine!" Naruto said.

"Good." Minato turned to Chao. "Now, listen carefully, O.K? Naruto will help you look for your guardian, alright?"

Chao nodded, looking a lot happier.

"Even better." He sped off."Bye bye, Naru-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted at his father's disappearing figure.

Chao giggled at Naruto's behaviour.

'We could turn out to be good friends.' She thought.

…

"Once again, thank you for finding Chao, Naruto-bozu." Chao's guardian said.

Naruto chuckled. "It was nothin'!"

"Thank you for the help Naruto-Kun, ne!"Chao said.

"I was glad to help!"

"Will I see you again?"

"Course you will! You can't get rid of me!"

Minato's voice sounded out. "Naruto, time to go!"

Chao smiled. "Well, bye."

"Yeah! See you when I see you Chao-chan!" Naruto ran off.

Chao blushed at the name. Her mom grinned.

"Chao-chan, eh? And what about the Naruto-kun?" She teased.

Chao blushed harder. "S-shut up!"

"Someone's got a crush!" She sang.

"SHUT UP!"

…

The doorbell rang at Naruto's house. He lived in Kyoto.

Minato opened it.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is! You've grown!" He mused. "Naruto! Someone's here to see you!"

Naruto sighed. He was 10 now.

"Tell them I'm not feeling that good!"

Then an anonymous voice rang out. A girl's voice.

"Well, that isn't the way you should treat your new neighbour, ne."

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognised the voice, and he was at the door in seconds.

"Chao-chan!" He shouted, surprised.

"Hiya, Naruto-kun!" Chao said, winking.

"How're you doing?"

"Great, we just moved next door. My guardian and her husband split up."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's O.K! I didn't like the guy that much anyway."

"Oh..."

Then Chao smiled brightly. "So, wanna spar?"

"W-what!" Naruto was surprised by the sudden request.

"I've been practising my Martial Arts, ne. I hope you haven't been slacking off!"

"Course not! I've been training my ass off. I'm still the best ever!"

"Then let's go!"

"Bring it!"

They ran to the backyard, laughing.

Chao smiled inwardly. 'You haven't changed at all, Naruto-kun.'

…

Naruto was at his school. He remembered that Chao was meant to be joining today.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Said the teacher, Iruka Umino.

No response.

Iruka sighed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MAGGOTS!"

...

"Thank you. We have a new student joining us today, please give them a warm welcome."

Iruka turned to the door.

"You may come in"

Everyone looked at the door, wondering who their new classmate would be. Except Naruto of course, he knew who it was.

The door opened, and Chao walked in. She stood by the desk.

"Hello. My name is Chao. I'm a transfer student from China, ne." She said, bowing.

"Wow! She's cute!" Said a boy in the class.

"That's enough, thank you." Iruka told the boy.

He looked at Chao. "My name is Iruka Umino. I will be your teacher for your time here. Now, we have 2 spare seats. One next to Kiba, and one next to Naruto. You can choose where you sit."

"O.K, thanks."

She made her way to the seat next to Naruto and sat down.

"Hiya Naru-chan!"

"Don't call me that Chao-chan."

…

It was lunch and Naruto was heading towards the table they usually sit at with his best friends, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"So Naruto, how do you know the new girl?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hm? She lives next-door to me." Replied Naruto.

"How do you keep up with her?" Asked Shikamaru. " I mean, she seems so hyper."

"What, and I'm not?"

"Heh. Good point."

They got their food and sat down with their usual gang.

"Naruto, your here!" Said Sakura.

"How do you know the new girl?" Asked Ino.

Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you in a moment. I'm going to get a drink."

He got up and walked off.

As he was purchasing said item, he saw Chao walking around like a lost rabbit.

"Hey! Chao!"

Chao saw him.

"Naruto-kun! I've been looking for you, ne. I'm lost…"

"Follow me, you can sit with us. Have you got dinner?"

"Packed lunch."

Naruto led Chao to his table.

"Guys! Chao-chan's here!" He turned to Chao. "Sit next to me."

She did so.

"Naruto. Are you gonna introduce us?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh, yeah," he said, "Chao-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara, my best friends."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"This is Kiba Inuzuka, the only guy who can have a pet in school. Said pet would be his mutt, Akamaru."

"HE'S NOT A MUTT!"

"The pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno, The blonde is Ino Yamanaka, and the one with the buns is Tenten."

"We are so glad to have another girl here!" Stated Ino.

"There are too many boys!" Agreed Sakura.

Tenten saw Chao's lunch box, and the contents.

"Are those Pork buns?" She asked Chao.

"They sure are, ne!"

"Wow! I love Pork Buns!"

"Me too!"

Tenten hugged Chao from across the table.

"I can tell we're going to get along great!" She exclaimed.

"So where about are you from?" Sakura asked her.

Chao grinned. "You really want to know?"

The whole group leaned in expectantly, except for Naruto, who shook his head, knowing what was coming.

"You SURE you wanna know, ne?"

"Just tell us!" Yelled Ino.

"Ok…" Chao cleared her throat. "I am!.."

The group, bare Naruto, leaned in.

"…AN ALIEN FROM MARS!"

The expectant group collapsed in disbelief.

"What, ne!" Cried Chao. "It's tru- *SMACK* OW!"

"Will you give it up with the alien thing already…" Sighed Naruto. "It's not true…"

"Hmph…" Huffed Chao.

"HEY!" A girl's voice called out.

The group looked for the source of the voice. When they found it, the girls groaned.

"What do you want, Chieko?" Sakura asked tiredly.

Chieko had red hair and wore glasses. She was with 2 other girls.

"I want to know who this new girl is! Boys have been saying that she's hotter than me!"

Chao bit down on some pork bun, before looking at Chieko.

"Well, by the look of you, that's not very hard is it, ne?"

The girls in the group giggled, while the boys put hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

Chieko looked furious. "What did you say!"

"In simple terms, 'cause it seems that is what you are, you're ugly." Said Chao, with a mouthful of pork bun.

The group burst out laughing.

"Why you!" Chieko went to slap Chao, but Chao just stopped the hand with her index finger, while still eating.

Everyone except Naruto marvelled at this.

Chieko tried to hit Chao with her other hand.

This time Chao bent her arm that had blocked Chieko's other attack, blocking Chieko's strike with her elbow in the process.

Chieko growled. "You'd better watch your back. I'm not done."

"Eh?" Chao lazily. "When did you start, ne?"

The girls giggled at this, while the boys struggled to hold back their laughter.

Chieko grew red in the face, muttered something inconceivable, then walked off in a huff.

…

2 years later...

"So...this is goodbye."

"I guess so."

Naruto and Chao were both 12 and Chao was going to a boarding school outside of Kyoto, thanks to her guardian's fiancée, who she didn't like that much.

Naruto sighed. " It's just not fair sometimes, is it?"

The Chinese girl hugged her boyfriend. They had been dating since they were 11. She had told Naruto how she felt, and he returned the feelings.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again. It's happened once, it can happen again, right? Besides, I can't get rid of you."

"You've got a point."

" Chao! It's time to go!" Called Chao's Guardian.

"'K, mom!" She looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun."

She kissed him.

After a while, they broke the kiss.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye Chao-chan."

They both smiled sadly and Chao walked to the car and got in.

As the car began to move, Naruto headed for his house, but then, Chao's voice rang out.

"BYE BYE, NARU-CHAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMMIT!"

…

'I can't wait...

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto you've got mail!" Minato shouted.

"Let's have a look." Said Naruto.

Naruto was fourteen now and he had grown into a jounin level ninja.

"So, what does it say?" Asked Minato.

"It's from the headmaster. A friend of his needs me to help a new teacher who is starting at a school called Mahora Academy."

"Hm? Isn't that the school Chao went to?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm going!"

**FLASHBACK END**

'...after 2 years, I'm gonna see her again.' Naruto thought as he took the train to Mahora Academy.

…

This chapter was just a build up to how the pair meet and so on.

Please give plenty of R&R

Seriously, I know loads of people are reading my other story, but hardly anyone's reviewing. Same goes for my poll. HOW COME NO-ONE'S SELECTING ANYTHING!

…Ow…migraine.

Anyway, from now on, If I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter on either of my stories, me no update!

This is a red penguin, signing out.

BLEEP BLOOP!


	2. Chapter 2

Right!

This is a red penguin! I have nothing to say, so here's the next chapter!

Naruto was standing in a train that was on it's way to Mahora Academy. He was wearing a black T-shirt underneath an open white designer shirt, with plain Khaki cargo pants on his bottom half.

He was going to work at Mahora as a teacher's assistant to a certain mage and a P.E coach.

"Hey there cutie!" One girl said to him.

"Whatcha doing in an all girls school?" Another asked.

"Teaching." Naruto answered plainly.

"What! But you're our age!" The first girl shouted.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just really smart."

"Wow..." The two girls stared at him.

"I'm Sakurako Shina!" Said the newly named Sakurako.

"And I'm Misa Kakizaki!" Said the newly named Misa.

"Please go out with me!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." Naruto told them.

"Aaaaawwww..." The two girls sighed unhappily.

At the next train station, Naruto walked out of the train, only to be trampled under a rush of girls trying to get to school on time.

As he staggered back to his feet, he headed for the Dean's office.

Halfway there, the speakers rang out:

"TO ALL STUDENTS! THIS IS THE GUIDANCE COMMITEE! THIS WEEK IS 'ZERO LATE ATTENDANCES WEEK'! AND IT'S ONLY TEN MINUTES TO THE BELL. C'MON PEOPLE, HURRY IT UP! ANY STUDENTS LATE THIS WEEK WILL BE ISSUED A YELLOW CARD! PLEASE TRY TO ARRIVE WITH PLENTY OF TIME TO SPARE!"

Naruto carried on walking as all the girls ran past him. Then, a voice rose above the chatter of the other girls.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!"

Naruto looked to the source of the noise to see a red haired girl with bells in her hair, manhandling a young boy.

He recognised the boy from a picture as the teacher he's helping in class. Negi, his name was, if he recalled. There was also a brown haired girl standing next to them.

The two girls were wearing the same uniform. Maroon blazers over maroon waistcoats, which were covering a plain white shirt underneath. On their lower half, they were wearing maroon checkered skirts.

The small boy was wearing a green suit with matching trousers, over the top of a red tie and a white shirt.

Naruto walked over to them.

"Excuse me. Can you please refrain from violating the teacher, red."

The red head looked at Naruto.

"Why should I listen to you? As if this squirt is a teacher!"

"He's right Asuna-kun." A voice said.

"Takamichi!" Negi cried out.

"Hey there Negi." Said Takamichi.

"You know each other!" Yelled the now named Asuna.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy, Negi-sensei." Spoke Takahata.

"S-sensei!"

"Yes" Replied Takahata. "Negi will be homeroom teacher of 2-A, and a teacher in English."

Naruto was getting annoyed at being ignored.

"Yes! Nice to meet you! My name Naruto, what's yours?.."

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Ahh, yes. Your Naruto. Negi, Naruto will be your teaching assistant, as well as the new P.E coach."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-sa-" FLICK! "OWWIE!"

Negi clutched his forehead in pain.

"What was that for, Naruto-sa-" FLICK!

"OW! Stop doing that!"

"Stop calling me Naruto-san. Naruto is just fine. The suffix makes me sound old."

"Oh. Well hello Naruto."

"Hello Neg-"

"THESE TWO ARE OUR TEACHERS!" Asuna yelled. "THEY'RE BOTH KIDS!"

"Actually, red, I happen to be the same age as you." Naruto told her.

"So what! I'm not being taught by him!" Asuna pointed at Negi. "Not after what he said!"

"I-it was only the truth." Negi stammered.

Asuna grabbed Negi by his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth. "Shut up! I hate kids!"

"Asuna, stop it." Said the brown haired girl. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Ah! Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name's Konoka Konoe, and it's nice to meet you too." Konoka replied.

As she was shaking Negi, a strand of her hair tickled his nose.

"A-A-A-ACHOOOO!"

Asuna blushed madly as the force of the sneeze ripped her clothes right off, leaving her in her underwear.

Naruto could only think one thing. "…Bear?"

They were now in the Dean's office, standing before Konoemon Konoe, who not only was the Dean, but Konoka's Grandfather, a bald man with an oddly shaped cranium.

"I see." The Dean said, stroking his massive beard. "So they gave you a teaching assignment Negi!"

"That is correct, Dean-san."

The Dean turned to Naruto. "And you were sent by my old friend Hiruzen Sarutobi to help out."

"Yep!"

"By the way you two, what do you think about my Granddaug-?" He was cut off by a mallet to his head by said Granddaughter.

"Oh, Grandpa!"

The people present sweatdropped at her behaviour.

"Oh yes!" Spoke the Dean, a plaster covering the part of his head that was hit by the mallet. "I almost forgot. Naruto, I have sent for the person you will be staying with. I think you will know her very well."

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-seriously!"

He was cut off by a knock from the door.

"Hohoho, that will be her now. Come in!" The Dean called.

The door opened and a familiar voice filled the room.

"Dean-san, what did you want me for, ne?"

"Ah, Chao-san. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Konoe indicated to Naruto.

Chao looked over Naruto over. "Who the heck are you?"

Naruto put on a pretend hurt face. "Oh, come on! Two years and you can't remember your own boyfriend..."

Chao looked shocked. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Well... You did say you can't get rid of m-!"

"NARU-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Chao glomped Naruto in a massive hug.

"Chao-chan, don't call me that."

"Sorry. I missed you so much-aru!"

"Me too." SMACK! "What the hell was that for?"

Chao had hit him across his head.

"That's for not writing, ne."

"Well, sooorry. I don't remember you writing either..."

"Yeah, well." Chao jumped and sat on Naruto's shoulders.

"If I can have your attention, please." The Dean Said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Naruto, you, as you've probably guessed, will be rooming with Chao-san. And Negi, you are in Konoka's and Asuna's room."

This didn't sit well with Asuna.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" She screamed.

"Okthanksforyourtimebye!" The Dean said quickly, before shoving the group out of the room.

"So, I'll show you the homeroom then." Chao said, still on Naruto's shoulders.

"Sure, go ahead." Naruto told her.

They walked along in silence for a while, until Konoka approached Naruto and Chao.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Chao-san?"

"We were going out until we were twelve."

"Why did you break up?"

"We didn't. Chao-chan's Carer just moved, and she came here."

"Aw." Konoka looked at them with big teary eyes.

"We'll probably start from where we left off, right, ne?" Asked Chao, joining in.

"Course." Answered Naruto.

"Hmph!"

"Mmmm!"

The three turned around at the sound of the noises, to find Negi and Asuna walking side-by-side, their heads turned away from each other.

"Oh boy... This'll turn out interesting..." Mused Naruto.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Well, when I say walked.

"Chao-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you still on my shoulders?"

"It's comfy, ne!"

Naruto sighed. "Of course it is..."

"We're here!" Declared Chao as they stopped outside a classroom.

Asuna and Konoka had gone ahead, leaving Chao, Naruto and Negi behind.

"Oh yeah!" Chao pulled a class roster out of nowhere, and handed it to Negi as she got off Naruto's shoulders. "It's the register for this class, ne."

"Thank you, Chao-san." Negi opened the folder.

He memorized the names and faces, before closing it.

"Right!" He Stated. "I'm going in!"

He opened the door.

Chao tried to stop him. "Wait, Negi-bozu! There's usually-!"

She was cut off by some banging, splashing, and crashing.

"-traps..."

"Oh my God! It's a kid!" A girl form the class exclaimed.

Chao and Naruto walked into the room to find Negi sat on the ground, surrounded by girls.

"We're sorry." Another Girl apologized. "We thought you were our teacher."

"He is." Naruto told the class. "Negi."

The boy looked at Naruto.

"Introduce yourself."

"Oh, right." Negi stood up. "Hello, I'm Negi Springfield. I will be 2-A's homeroom teacher, and a teacher for English."

"And I'm Naruto Namikaze. Teachers assistant for Negi, and the new P.E coach." Naruto explained as he stood next to Negi.

"..."

There was a dead silence.

Then, all hell broke loose.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Most of the girls swarmed the two boys and started asking them questions. Mostly to Naruto.

"How old are you?"

"10/15."

"Where do you come from?"

"Wales/Kyoto."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes! Naruto-kun does! Now get away from him!" Chao yelled at the top of her voice, while she franticly tried to push her way through the crowd of girls.

When she reached Naruto, she wrapped her arms around him protectively.

"Chao, Naruto-sensei's your boyfriend!" Exclaimed one of the girls.

"Yes! He is, ne!"

"But I thought you were lesbian." Said another.

"Chao-chan, your lesbian?" Asked Naruto.

"Wha-! NO!"

"But what about your little relationship with that girl in the year above us?" Inquired the same girl.

"I was experimenting!"

"So you're bi-sexual?" Naruto questioned her.

"I-I guess..."

"Cool!" Naruto grinned.

"Seriously!" Chao exclaimed, amazed.

"Er… What does lesbian mean?" Negi asked innocently.

Naruto flinched, forgetting Negi was in the room. "I-I'll tell you when you're older Negi."

"Move it! Outta the way!"

Naruto looked for the source of the voice, and saw girls being pushed aside by a red haired girl with a spiky ponytail, who stopped at Naruto and Chao.

"Excuse me, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm Kazumi Asakura, reporter for the school newspaper. Are you really going out with Chao?"

"Yep! Sure am!"

"You know it's not allowed to have student-teacher relationships right?"

"Yeah, well. The Dean allowed us since we're the same age. Plus, I'm actually a Teacher's assistant. Not a Teacher."

"Good point…"

Naruto heard a huff and turned to find the two girls he had rejected on the train moping in a corner.

"Err… you two ok?" He asked them.

They glared at him.

"You said you weren't interested?" Misa said with a hint of malice.

"ACHOO!"

Naruto looked over to where Negi was, to see Asuna, who had been threatening Negi, Have her clothes blown off… again.

She was about to yell at Negi, but Naruto appeared before her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"How about we just start the lesson, hm?"

"R-right," Negi stuttered.

"All right, girls!" Naruto ordered. "Back to your seats!"

All the girls went back to their seats. Except one…

"Chao-chan, stop crushing my arm and go to your seat."

Chao had Naruto's arm in a deadlock grip and was pressing her chest against it.

"Awwwwwww…"

…

Ok! So that's chap number two over with.

R&R!

This is a red penguin signing out.

BLEEP BLOOP!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!

Hope everyone's doing OK!

Here's the third Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

…

The first lesson wasn't going as well as planned for the new teacher.

The problems had started almost straight away, with Negi not being able to reach the board. Stool provided by resident shotacon.

Now, a certain red headed girl (cookie for whoever can guess who it might be) was flinging rubber at said ten year old.

Naruto was just biding his time catching the airborne pieces of eraser, much to Asuna's disbelief, while reading an infamous orange book (another cookie for whoever guesses this as well).

Chao noticed the book and smiled. She thought back to when she found out about Naruto's perverse obsession.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto-ku~n!" Chao called.

She was wandering around to Naruto's back garden, seeing as no-one was answering the front door.

Well… when I say wandering, I mean balancing on the fence.

It was late winter and both of them were eleven, two months after they started dating.

Chao was looking for Naruto so they could have a sparring session. Her Martial arts against his taijustu.

Then, she heard a giggle round the corner.

"Naruto-Kun?"

She heard a shout of surprise and then scrambling. Chao turned the corner to find Naruto sitting there, whistling, his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something.

"Naruto-kun, what have you got behind you back, ne?

Naruto looked at her. "Hm? Oh, nothing. I'm not hiding something you might find inappropriate behind my back!"

Chao facefaulted. "Naruto-kun needs to work on his lying, ne. Ah! I know what will work!"

"Naaarrrruuuu-chaaaannn!" She sang.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Naruto yelled, pointing at her, book in hand.

"Oooh, what's this, ne?" Chao grabbed the book.

"Gah! I-it's nothing r-really!"

Chao opened the book at a random page. After reading for less than five seconds, she was blushing. Hard.

Naruto was panicking. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

He was surprised to see Chao smile.

"Wooooow! I never knew that my Naruto-kun was so ecchi, ne!" She giggled. "Research for the real thing is it?"

"N-NO!"

Chao started to smile cheekily.

"It's ok, ne. I don't mind."

"What! Really?"

"Sure!" Chao giggled. "Remember, I'm about as perverted as you are anyway, ne!"

"True…"

"Besides," Chao said, "it'll make the first time even better, ne!"

"GAH!"

It was this at this point where Naruto fainted from lack of blood. Via nose.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto was annoyed now.

"Asuna. Refrain from flinging rubber at your teachers head."

Chao smiled. "It does seem that he's matured since then."

"GOD DAMMIT I SAID STOP!" Naruto yelled, throwing a piece of eraser back at Asuna.

Chao sweatdropped. "Then again, I could be imagining things, ne…"

…

Negi and Naruto were sitting at a giant fountain. Class was over and Negi was, frankly, worn out.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I had hoped." Negi commented.

"Yeah, you really suck at teaching." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto! That's mean!"

"Kidding, jeez. Don't worry, I'm sure you get used to it."

Sighing, Negi pulled out the class roll and wrote bully next to Asuna's name, as well as drawing devil horns on her head.

"Oooooo! You better not let Asuna see that, ne!"

Startled, Negi looked across, past Naruto, to see Chao on the other side of him, clinging to his arm.

"Chao-san? When did you get here?"

"I'll always be around my Naruto-kun!"

"Yes well, not trying to be rude, but me and Naruto need to discuss things."

"You mean magey things, ne?"

"W-what! How did you know I was a mage!"

"You just told me, ne!"

Naruto held back a laughed.

Enjoying Negi's anguish, Chao grinned. "Don't worry, ne. I knew already."

"H-how!"

"Naruto-kun told me."

"Naruto!" Negi looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"Hey, come on now. If she's with me all the time, she would have found pretty quickly." Naruto informed Negi. "Besides, she's already magically aware!"

"I… guess that makes sense…" Mumbled Negi, before he realised something. "How do you even know Naruto!"

"It was in my job description…" Naruto said plainly.

"What, 'protecting a magical boy from hormonally controlled girls while said boy teaches his class' was in your job description?" Asked Chao sarcastically.

"Something along those lines." Naruto replied.

"Who's that over by those stairs?" Questioned Negi, pointing.

The couple looked to where the boy was pointing, to see a girl carrying a pile of books that must have been twice her size.

"Isn't that Honya-chan, ne?"

Negi looked at the roll. "Seat 27 Nodoka Miyazaki."

"Naruto frowned. "Isn't that kinda dangerous. She can't see where she's going properly."

Then, if only out of pure Irony, she slipped on the stairs.

The group of three leapt into action. Negi casted a spell to slow Nodoka's decent, as the hyperactive couple ran to catch her.

Naruto jumped. "GOT HER!"

"I guess you could look at it that way, ne…"

Naruto had landed under Nodoka, cushioning her fall. He got out from under her as Negi came running over.

"Is she alright!"

"Yeah, she's just knocked out, ne."

"Thank goodness." Negi sighed in relief.

The trio heard a cough from behind. They froze, then slowly turned round, hoping it was their imagination.

No. it wasn't.

Asuna was standing there, an apprehensive look on her face.

Thinking quickly, Naruto and Chao both slapped Negi on the back.

"TAG! YOUR IT!" They shouted in unison, as they sped off.

"WAIT GUYS!" Negi cried. "Don't leave me…" He finished weakly.

He looked at Asuna.

"Er… hello, Asuna-sa-GAAH!"

Asuna grabbed Negi and dragged him away.

Nodoka started to wake up. "N-Negi-sensei?"

All she saw was him being taken by Asuna.

…

Meanwhile, Naruto and Chao were running away.

"What now?" Asked Naruto.

"Weeell, we haven't exactly had 'fun' together in a while." Chao replied. (For all pervs out there, not that kind of 'fun')

Naruto nodded. "True."

…

"I knew it!"

Negi had been dragged by Asuna into the woods, not far from the fountain.

"You some kind of superhero aren't you!" Asuna questioned harshly.

"N-no… Y-you're mistaken!" Cried Negi.

"Don't try to fool me! I saw you do your magicky… stuff!" Asuna yelled. "Admit it! You're a superhero!"

"A-actually, I-I'm a mage…"

"AH! This morning's incident! That was your fault wasn't it!"

"Please keep this a secret!" Pleaded Negi. "I'll be in trouble if more people find out!"

"AS IF!

Negi suddenly grew backbone. "Then I guess I have no choice!"

"What do you mean?"

"I must erase your memory!"

"Eeeh!"

"VANISH!"

Negi intended to wipe Asuna's memory, but ended up erasing her skirt and underwear.

Negi sweatdropped. "It appears I may have got it a tad wrong…"

Then, Takamichi's voice rang out. "What are you two up to?"

He entered the clearing in the woods to find a half naked Asuna next to Negi.

Asuna looked as if she was about to cry. "A-a-a-a-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

…

Naruto and Chao were sitting on a bench, panting hard, Chao leaning on Naruto.

"Wow… I missed that, ne!"

"I know!" Naruto agreed. "I forgot how fun sparring could be!" (Perv cries in corner)

"Well," Chao said getting up, "we better get going, ne!"

"Where?" Asked Naruto.

"The class is holding a surprise party for you and Negi-sensei."

Naruto facefaulted at his girlfriend's clumsiness.

"Well, it's not going to be a surprise now you've told."

"Heh heh… oops…"

"Honestly, for a genius, you can be kinda dumb."

"Sorry…"

Naruto grinned. "Let's go then. I'll pretend to look surprised."

The couple started walking to the dorms (where the party is being held), when they spotted Negi walking with Asuna.

"Heeey! Negi!" Naruto called.

Negi looked in their direction and waved.

Naruto and Chao ran up to them.

"So you're still alive, ne." Chao stated.

"Shut up!"Asuna growled. "Are you two mages as well, or are you aliens or something stupid like that?"

"Well," Chao said, her hand on her chin in a thinking pose, "I am from Mars, ne. So I gue-OW!"

"I thought I told you to stop that!" Naruto yelled at Chao.

He then turned to Asuna. "I'm a ninja, but Chao-chan's just a normal girl."

"I'm telling you! I'm from Mars!" Claimed Chao.

"QUIT IT!"

"O…k…"

"So, you didn't erase her memory Negi?" Naruto asked the boy.

"Er, no. Not exactly."

"Why?"

Asuna answered first. "He tried to erase my memory, but somehow managed to erase my pants."

Chao giggled. "Pervy sensei!"

"I-it's not like that!" Negi said, frantically.

"Chao-chan, stop teasing him."

"Meanie…" Chao pouted.

"I'll make it up to you. Get on my shoulders."

"YAY!"

After a while of walking (for most of them) they arrived at the dorms. Negi opened the door.

"WELCOME SENSIES!"

Negi was in awe.

"That's right!" Asuna said, only just remembering. "I went to get food for the welcome party!"

"Welcome party?" Negi was confused.

Ayaka's voice rang out. "That's right Negi-sensei! We held a surprise welcome party, just for you."

"Well, I'm certainly surprised! How about you Naruto?"

"You could say that…" Naruto mumbled, glancing up at Chao.

Chao just chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

…

The party went well, with Negi being given a bookmark by Nodoka in gratitude for saving her, then Ayaka showing off by handing him a bust of his own head in bronze.

Chao was chatting with her best friend Fei Ku, when she saw Asuna hustle Negi out of the hall. She decided to investigate.

"I gonna take a breather outside. I'll be back in a moment, ne."

"'K."

Chao stepped out of the hall. And walked towards the stairs.

"I love you."

She stopped still. That was Asuna's voice. Chao sneaked to the corner of the stairs and took round it.

There was Asuna, hair down, looking pretty good. She was looking deep into Negi's eyes.

Chao grinned mischievously. "I bet that Naru-chan and the class would like to see this, ne."

She sneaked back to the party.

Still with Asuna and Negi, Asuna closed the distance between their faces, as if going for a kiss.

Negi closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt a stretching sensation on his cheeks. Asuna was pulling them like there was no tomorrow.

"HA! You should have seen your face!" She exclaimed. "You actually thought I'd kiss you!"

*FLASH* *FLASH*

Naruto's voice sounded out. "Well now. That's one for the album!"

Kazumi's voice followed. "You can see this in the paper next week! High five Naruto-sensei!"

Negi and Asuna turned to find Naruto and Kazumi high fiving, with the rest of 2-A behind them.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Shouted Asuna.

Both Naruto and Kazumi looked at them with smirks on their faces.

"Riiiiiight." They said slyly in unison, grinning like foxes.

"Asuna!" Gaped Ayaka. "How could you do this! Leading such a young child out here!"

"No! Class rep! It's a misunderstanding!" Cried Asuna.

She turned to Negi. "Brat! Say something to her!"

"No more weak excuses Asuna!" Bellowed Ayaka.

"Hurry up, brat!"

Negi, flustered, did the first thing he could think of.

"MEMORIES VANISH!"

"STOP!" Yelled Asuna. "Do you want everyone's pants to disappear!"

"So, you already have that kind of relationship, Asuna-chan?" Teased Naruto.

"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

…

"See you guys! Me and Chao-chan are heading home!" Naruto said, waving to Negi, Asuna and Konoka.

"Bye, ne!"

The duo turned and headed to Chao's dorm room.

"See ya!" Asuna called after them.

She looked at Negi. "So, you got a place to stay, brat?"

"No, since you kicked me out…"

Asuna couldn't help but have a feeling of sympathy for the kid.

"Look… you can stay alright?"

"R-really!"

"I may have said a little too much earlier today." Asuna told him. "If you try hard, guess you could be an alright teacher…"

She walked to the tram.

"Th-thank you!"

Negi grabbed the class roll, opened it, took out a pen and scribbled out the horns and 'bully', replacing them with 'she's nice after all.

"What are you waiting for, brat?" Shouted Asuna. "Let's go!"

"Ah! Ok!"

As he reached them, the inevitable happened.

"ACHOOO!"

"AAAAH! YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

…

And CUT!

That's the third chapter over and done with!

Hope you enjoyed it!

This is a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is a red penguin here! Today we have a special guest! Introduce yourself!

Naruto: Yo! How's it hanging downtown, homey! Me and my boys are in da hood, mon!

What's up with the gangster lingo?

Naruto: I thought I'd better be 'in with da kids', y'know what I'm saying?

No… not really…

Naruto: Y'know, learning the homeboy slang, bro! I is bein' a righteous dude, mon!

Right, whatever. Naruto, would you like to inform the viewers about this new special guest theme.

Naruto: Viewers. Ya dummy, don'tcha mean readers, bro. You is bein dumb!

Viewers, readers; same difference! And quit it with your sad attempts at 'getting in with da kids' as you call it! You sound ridiculous!

Naruto: Then you stop with da stupid English accent, ya get me dude!

I can't! I'm from England! It can't be helped if I have an English accent you idiot!

Naruto: At least I don't have a name that makes me sound like a sunburnt flightless bird, you have me got?

My name has nothing to do with this! I take insult to that! Honestly, how does Chao put up with you!

Chao: Yo! I puts up wid him fine, bro!

Good Lord… *sighs* Well, I guess I better explain. Every chapter from now on will include a character from the story in the A/Ns at the beginning and end of each chap. For example, this is the reason I'm stuck with these two idiots today!

Naruto: Not cool, yo!

Chao: Us boys don't appreciate your insults.

What! But you're a girl! Wait, y'know what? I give up! I will be no longer surprised by anything that happens in this story! Just start the chapter…

PS: This chap might be a bit smaller than the rest. Sorry for the inconvenience.

O0oo0O

Asuna was standing before Takamichi, holding a cup of tea.

"H-here, Takahata-sensei. I made this tea for you."

Takamichi chuckled.

"It's a love potion isn't it, Asuna-kun?" He asked.

Asuna blushed.

He continued. "There's no need for it. I've been in love with you for a long time."

Asuna blushed harder. "W-what!"

Takahata held her face with his hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"Asuna-chan." He said softly.

"Asuna-chan!" Was that Naruto's voice?

"ASUNA-CHAN!"

O0oo0O

Asuna woke with a start.

"ASUNA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. "ASUNA-CH-!"

Asuna whacked him across the head with a pillow.

"I'm awake goddammit! What do you want, idiot?"

"I came to wake Negi for work. There's a teachers meeting today."

"And why wake me!"

"Your sprawled all over him." Naruto replied blankly.

"Wha-! AAAH!" She screamed in surprise.

Negi woke up. "W-what?"

"Why the HELL are you in my bed brat!"

"Eh?" Negi looked around. "Oh! Sorry, I'm used to sleeping in my cousin's bed!"

"Man." Asuna groaned. "You're such a kid!"

"Get dressed Neg', " Naruto said, "It's 5am. Time to go to the meeting."

Asuna spluttered. "5AM! I got to get going. See ya!"

She ran off.

Negi looked confused. "Eh? Where's she going?"

"Screw that." Said Naruto. "I want to know how she got dressed so quickly!"

"Oh, she's going to her part-time job." All the ruckus had woken up Konoka.

"Part-time job?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yeah, since she lives here because she has no parents, she pays my grandfather for rent, even though she doesn't have to."

She clapped her hands.

"So, do you guys want breakfast?"

Negi nodded. "Yes please."

"No thanks." Naruto declined. "I had breakfast with Chao-chan."

"Ok. Negi-kun, eggs Sunnyside-up or scrambled?"

"Sunnyside-up please."

O0oo0O

Later, Negi entered the classroom. Naruto was sitting on a chair by the desk, his arms wrapped around Chao, who was sitting on his lap.

He walked to his desk.

Chao left Naruto and headed to her seat.

"S-stand!" Nodoka stuttered out. "Bow!"

"GOOD MORNING SENSEIS!" The whole class shouted.

"Er, good morning." Negi said.

"YO!" Naruto shouted back.

That got laughs out of some of the girls.

"Ok." Negi began. "Open you books and we will begin the lesson."

The class did so.

"Now, Asuna-san, why don't you translate this sentence."

"W-what!" Asuna panicked. "Why d'you pick on me!"

"I'm not picking on you, I'm just going in desk order."

"That's not right! You're meant to go in alphabetical order!"

"Well, you're A, aren't you?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Eh?"

Ayaka joined the argument.

"It's ok, Negi-sensei. Asuna's just avoiding the question because she's terrible at English." She sneered.

"Come to think of it," Sakurako said, butting in, "Asuna's only good at P.E."

"Well thanks a bunch!" Asuna remarked sarcastically. "I'll show you. Tell me what to read Negi!"

Negi told her, and she tried to translate, failing to do so every try.

"Naruto, can you help with this?" Asked Negi.

No response…

"Naruto?"

… "Zzzzzzzz."

The whole class sweatdropped.

'My Naruto can still be a slacker when he wants to be, ne…' Thought Chao.

"NARUTO!"

He woke with a start. "W-wha-! Where's the golden ramen cup!" He looked around in earnest, before realising it was a dream.

"AWW, COME ON!" He complained. "If I had found that ramen cup, I would have won a hundred thousand pounds!"

"Naruto!" Negi caught his attention. "Try not to fall asleep in a lesson!"

"Sorry Neg'"

Before Negi could reply, Asuna grabbed him.

"Stop asking me all the questions brat!"

While she was shouting, some of her hair tickled Negi's nose.

"AH-AH=CHOO!"

The sneeze blew off Asuna's school uniform and left her in her underwear.

Ayaka was fuming. "ASUNA, HOW DARE YOU STRIP IN FRONT OF NEGI SENSEI!"

Asuna blushed furiously. "NEEEGIIIIIII!"

O0oo0O

"I made Asuna-san mad again." Negi whined.

Negi, Naruto and Chao were sitting at the same fountain as yesterday.

"You do seem good at it." Naruto told him.

"Don't worry Negi-bozu, ne!" Chao smiled. "She'll forgive you."

"I hope so."

"Sensei's!" A girl's voice rang out.

The trio turned to the voice, to see three girls running towards them, Nodoka being one of them.

"Sorry to bug you, but we have a few questions about today's class." A green haired girl said.

Negi smiled. "I'll be happy to help. You're Haruna Saotome, right?"

"Yep!"

Negi turned to the girl with her long hair split in two. "And you're Yue Ayase?"

Yue nodded.

"And I've already met Nodoka."

"Anyway," Haruna continued, "Nodoka's the one with the question."

Haruna and Yue pushed the shy girl forward.

"Have you done something to your hair Nodoka?" Asked Negi. "It looks very nice."

"It does, right?" Haruna smirked.

She and Yue pulled back some of Nodoka's hair from her blushing face.

"Don't you think she's cute? She's such a cute girl but always hides her face!"

Nodoka's blush intensified and she ran off. Yue ran after her.

"Nodoka!"

"Sorry about this sensei's." Haruna apologized, before running after Nodoka too.

"That was… interesting…" Naruto stated. "The girls here are mad…"

"Even me, Naru-chan?" Chao asked.

"Especially you, Chao-chan…"

Chao pouted.

Negi picked up his bag. "We should be getting back to class now."

"Hey, what fell out of you bag, ne?"

Negi looked, then smiled. It was a tube of coloured pills.

"Yes! I can use these for the love potion!"

The hyper couple looked at him.

"Love potion?" Naruto questioned.

"Why d'you want to make a love potion, ne?"

"Asuna was asking if I could make a love potion. Back then I couldn't, but with these I can!"

O0oo0O

Negi ran into the classroom.

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!"

"What brat!"

"I made it!"

"Made what?"

"The love potion!"

Asuna spluttered.

"I-I told you it didn't matter!"

"But it really works!"

"I don't want it!" Asuna was getting annoyed.

"If you think I'm trying to trick you, all you need to go is just try a little!"

"You drink it!" Asuna yelled, snatching the potion out of Negi's hand and shoving it in his mouth. "I'm not drinking anything made by a person who can 'accidentally' make my panties disappear!"

This is when Naruto and Chao walked in. Naruto saw Asuna shove the vial into Negi's mouth.

He ran and knocked the vial out of her hands, but the contents had already been drunk by the child teacher.

"Baka red! Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Nothing apparently…"

"Wha…"

"Nothing happening to him!"

Naruto looked at Negi, who looked confused.

"I don't understand." The boy said. "I'm sure I made it properly."

Then, Konoka latched on to Negi.

"Negi-kun, I never noticed how cute you are!"

She nuzzled Negi's cheeks with hers.

Naruto looked at Asuna smugly. "HA! It _did_ work!"

"How's that a good thing!" Asuna shouted.

"Konoka!" Ayaka shouted, standing up from her desk. "You shouldn't do that to Negi-sensei!"

"But class rep, he's so cute! Look!"

She turned Negi to face Ayaka who, after seeing his face, went to one knee and produced a bunch of flowers out of nowhere.

"Sensei, please accept these flowers as a token of my love!"

"This isn't like Konoka!" Asuna said.

"It's definitely like Ayaka…" Naruto said plainly.

"Negi-sensei!"

Sakurako, Misa and Madoka all jumped Negi offering him gifts.

"Alright, I gotta get you out of here!" Asuna exclaimed.

She grabbed Negi and ran out of the room.

"Negi-sensei! Come baaack!" The girls ran after them.

Chao looked on in amusement.

"To be honest, I don't see any difference to Negi-bozu at all, ne."

"Well, at least you're not affected." Naruto said smiling.

O0oo0O

Asuna was running down the hallway, trying to shake off the girls.

She kept running until she saw Nodoka exiting the library.

She threw Negi to her. "Here! Hide him!"

Asuna ran off.

Somewhere down the hall, she ran into Naruto and Chao.

"Hey Asuna, where's Negi, ne?"

"I told Nodoka to hide hi-" She paused, only just realizing. "Nodoka's a girl!"

She ran back the way she came.

Naruto and Chao sweatdropped.

"Asuna's not very clever is she, ne?"

"No. No she's not."

O0oo0O

"Nodoka-san, please get off me."

"Ok…"

Nodoka was over Negi, her face inches from his own. She was heading to kiss Negi.

"Nodoka-san! You shouldn't do this! Teachers and students shouldn't do this sort of thing!"

"Your right, I'll stop…"

"YOU'RE NOT STOPPING!"

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do sensei…"

She was about to kiss him when Asuna kicked the door down, knocking Nodoka out in the process.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HONYA-CHAN!

"N-nothing!"

"Then, why's she out of it!"

"I believe that was you Asuna-chan." Spoke Naruto, as he appeared behind her.

Asuna jumped in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Anyway," Chao said (she entered with Naruto), "Let's get Nodoka out of here, ne."

Asuna nodded. She picked Nodoka up, then turned to Negi.

"You're nothing but trouble…"

O0oo0O

Naruto: Alright homeys!

Chao: This be it for this chapter, dudes!

God, stop with gangster lingo!

Naruto: Only when yous stop wid da accent, bro.

Chao: Word!

For the last time, it's natural! I can't help it!

Anyway, I know a lot of people have been reading these stories, because people have put this story on alert, or added it to their favourites. I just want to know why no-one has bothered to review if they like it. I struggle to comprehend why.

Naruto: And if yous don' review, me and my homeys are gonna come round with our funky beats and rough you up!

Chao: Bangin'!

I'll make sure they don't do that. Just please review.

This a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter!

Please welcome our next two special guests, Asuna and Negi!

Negi: H-hello.

Asuna: Do I have to do this…

Yes, you do.

Negi: I'm sure this is not going to be that bad.

There! You heard it from a genius! It must be fine!

Asuna: Not so bad and fine have completely different meaning!

Honestly, all you have to do it just stay here while people read the chapter. What's bad about that!

Asuna: Everything!

Don't push it… Jeez, people will start think it's 'that time of the mon-'

Asuna: Finish that sentence and I will kill you."

See what I mean?

Negi: How about we just started the chapter?

Good idea! Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy!

PS: Sakura plus pms death; I've met your friend… He's a little weird…

O0oo0O

"Naruto-kun…"

"…"

"Naruto-kun."

"…"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"E-eh? What?"

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

It was the morning on the weekend, and Chao was trying to get Naruto out of bed. Emphasis on 'trying'.

"Eh? Oh hi Chao-chan."

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Five more minutes…"

Chao sighed. "No."

She grabbed Naruto's legs and pulled him of off the bed.

"Ow… Ok, I'm up…"

"Good. I'm making bacon and eggs for breakfast, ne. The usual?"

"Runny eggs and crispy bacon?"

"Yep."

"You got it."

Chao was wearing an apron that she usually wore for Chao-bao-zi, over a teal chinese style no sleeved top, with a pair a tight fitting black pants on her bottom half.

As Chao was cooking, Naruto got dressed.

He wore a black short sleeved T-shirt with an orange leaf design covering the left shoulder (imagine the one of a konoha headband), while he simply wore jeans for his lower half.

O0oo0O

"Great breakfast as always, Chao-chan!"

Naruto grabbed a bag and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going, ne?" Asked Chao.

"I'm gonna go the baths."

"Do you even know where the baths are, ne?"

"I'll be fiiiine!"

"Ok…"

Naruto left the room and headed out of the dorm.

"He has no idea, ne…"

O0oo0O

Correct.

'Man, I'm lost!' Naruto thought as he wandered aimlessly around the campus.

"I gotta call Chao-chan."

He took out his cell phone and dialled Chao's number.

'Hello?' Came Chao's voice from the other line.

"Chao-chan… hi!"

'You're lost aren't you, ne?'

"Got it in one."

Chao sighed. 'Where are you?"

"Near the Dean's office."

'Right, I'll-'

"I think…"

'I'll meet you there, ne."

O0oo0O

Naruto had met up with Chao and she had led him to the baths.

"Where are the changing rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Over there." Chao pointed to a door.

"Thanks." He walked to the door and went through it.

He took off his shirt and was about to take his jeans, when he heard the door opening and closing.

He turned round to find Chao taking her top off.

"GAH! Chao-chan! What are you doing!"

"Getting changed, ne."

"In the same room!"

"Relax. You've seen me naked before."

"That was an accident!" Naruto yelled. "Besides, you're more… developed now."

"Huh…" Chao groped her breasts that were still concealed in her bra. "You think so, ne?"

Naruto looked away, not wanting a nosebleed.

"Don't such a baby, ne." Chao teased, as took out her swimsuit.

"PLEASE! JUST GET DRESSED!"

"You're no fun…"

"Just do it…"

Naruto still had his back turned, and all he could hear was a scuffling sound.

"Ok, ne! You can look now!"

Naruto turned round. "Thank yo- GODDAMMIT!"

"Gotcha!"

Chao had nothing covering her chest.

O0oo0O

After Naruto recovered from a tremendous nosebleed (and Chao got fully changed), they entered the baths in their swimming costumes.

Naruto was wearing bright orange swim shorts and Chao was wearing a two piece dark green swimsuit.

"Wow!" Marvelled Naruto. "This place is huge!"

"Isn't it!"

Naruto ran to the pool.

"CANNON-BALL!"

Chao laughed as she joined him.

She hugged him from behind. "You haven't changed a bit, ne."

"You have." Naruto replied.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The evident mounds pressing into my back are a clue…"

"Perv…"

"What can I say? It's one of the reasons you love me."

"Heh. True." Chao kissed him.

They broke the kiss and Chao splashed Naruto.

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna play?"

"Sure is, ne!"

"Then bring it!"

They started having a water fight, but stopped when they heard Negi's voice.

"No! I don't want a bath!" He cried.

"Well tough!" That was Asuna's voice.

The couple saw Asuna dragging Negi into the baths.

"Hey! Asuna-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Hm?" Asuna saw Naruto and Chao. "Hey, you're not doing anything pervy to Chao are you?"

Chao smiled. "It's ok, ne. I don't mind!"

"Chao-chan, just shut up…" He looked at Asuna. "I am doing nothing pervy to Chao-chan in any way. She's the biggest perv here."

"That's right!" Chao proclaimed proudly.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked Asuna.

"This brat here," She indicated to Negi, "Hasn't had a bath since he got here!"

"Eeeeew." Said Naruto and Chao in unison.

They turned their backs to Negi and Asuna.

"Well," Naruto said, "We're just gonna play over there. You get cleaning stinky."

They waded off, and Asuna set about cleaning Negi.

Soon after, chatter was heard from the entrance to the baths.

Naruto and Chao stopped playing.

"They're here earlier than usual, ne." Mused Chao.

Negi looked confused. "Who?"

"Our class!" Shouted Asuna. "If they see us all here, they'll think something's up! We gotta hide!"

Asuna grabbed Negi, while Chao grabbed Naruto. They rushed behind a plant and Negi was dunked underwater.

"Grrrbllll! CAN'T BREATH!" Cried Naruto.

"You know you like it, ne." Said Chao.

She had his head pressed against her breasts.

Five people walked into the baths. Ayaka, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue.

"It's empty after all." Said Ayaka.

Konoka looked around. "Asuna must have left already."

"Asuna was here?" Asked Ayaka.

"Yeah. She came with Negi-kun."

Ayaka huffed. "And what would Negi-sensei be doing in that vicious Asuna's room?"

"That's because my Grandfather asked him to."

"The Dean said that!" Questioned Ayaka, clearly shocked.

Haruna smirked. "Heh, I wonder if we could ask the Dean if we could have Negi-sensei in our room."

Her smirk grew. "What do you think Nodoka?"

Nodoka blushed.

**With the four hiders:**

"What the heck are they talking about, ne?"

Naruto forced himself from Chao's grip and took a deep breath.

"What did I miss?"

He saw the naked girls and fell back into the water unconscious in a spray of blood.

"Perv…" Asuna growled.

She let Negi come up for a breath.

"Don't say that, ne. I'm barely controlling myself here." Said Chao, gawking.

Asuna shoved Chao under water with her spare hand.

"Perv…" She growled again.

Chao rose up from the water. "Well sorry for being bi-sexual, ne!"

"Just shut up." Asuna shoved her underwater again.

**Back to the bathing girls: **(from now on, I'm just gonna do this ::::::

"Don't decide that by yourselves!" Ayaka said hurriedly. "I think there's someone else more suitable to live with Negi-sensei and give him a wonderful upbringing!"

**::::::**

Chao blinked. "Eh?"

"…Upbringing..?" Asuna sweatdropped.

"Urgh…" Naruto groaned, regaining consciousness. "What happened?"

He saw the girls and fell back in another spray of blood.

**::::::**

"No matter how much of a genius he is," Ayaka continued, "Negi-sensei is just a child. He needs a motherly figure full of tolerance to take care of his daily needs."

She smiled. "Yes! The well proportioned me for example!"

**::::::**

Asuna sighed. "How did I know that was coming…"

**::::::**

"But when it comes to breasts, it's got to be me, right?" Stated Haruna, jiggling her own.

Nodoka and Yue nodded.

"They say having big breasts is a motherly characteristic." Said Yue factually.

"Then our room would win?" Asked Haruna.

Ayaka took a double take. "H-hey! Wait a minute!"

Back with the other four, Negi had risen again.

"Are they going to change my room?"

"Who knows," Said Asuna blankly, "It'd certainly be better for me…"

"D-don't say that!" Cried Negi.

**::::::**

"Are you challenging me class rep!" Shouted Haruna.

"Ah, hello class rep." Said Kaede as she entered. "You're early."

Ayaka and Haruna sweatdropped at the sight her, or more so, her assets. Her rather large assets.

Then Kazumi, Mana and Chizuru, the girls with largest breasts in the class, showed up.

"There sure are a lot of 'unusual' people in our class…" Ayaka whispered to Haruna.

"Let's stop the boob contest…" Haruna replied.

Unfortunately for them, Fumika overheard them.

"Eh? What contest." She asked.

"It seems that the person with the largest breasts gets to keep Negi-sensei in their room." Kaede told her.

"Eeeeeeeh!"

"What about Naruto-sensei?" Another girl asked.

"We should avoid that." Said Yue. "Chao, remember?"

"Oh…yeah."

All the girls started wandering into the baths, catching the conversation.

They all started going on about what size they were, what boob class they're in, and how much style they had.

Throughout this, Yue put a hand on Nodoka's shoulder.

"Sorry Nodoka. We've got no chance."

"I hope we grow a bit more…" Commented Fuuka.

Her twin, Fumika nodded.

A girl called Evangeline smirked. "Do you even qualify as middle schoolers?"

"Same goes for you…" A girl called Setsuna said tiredly.

Asuna jumped out of the pool. "C'mon Negi! This is our chance to run!"

Negi got out and ran after Asuna.

Chao was about to get out, but a fully recovered Naruto grabbed her.

"Stay for a while." Naruto told her. "It's not the right time."

Knowing how right Naruto was in situations like this, Chao got back in the water.

As it proves, Naruto was right. Negi and Asuna tripped, resulting in Asuna on top of Negi, for all of 2-A to see.

"It's Negi-kun!" A girl cried out.

"ASUNA!" Ayaka started berating Asuna about many things to with her 'Negi-sensei'.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…" The large group of girls heard two yawns.

Everyone looked to see Naruto and Chao wade out of the water from the plant they had been hiding behind.

"What's going on here?" Asked Naruto, acting drowsy.

"Naruto-sensei, Chao? What are you doing here?" Asked Misa.

"And why are you alone?" Asked Madoka.

"Me and Naruto-kun came down earlier, ne. I guess we dozed off." Chao lied.

"Now as I've already asked, what's going on?" Asked Naruto.

"Asuna appeared out of nowhere on top of Negi-sensei!" Ayaka filled him in, not knowing he already knew.

"I see…" Naruto said, pretending to think. "Asuna, you better come with me. Negi, you too."

The two followed him. He started walking off, but turned his head to the side.

"And girls. The boob contest is off." He started walking again, with Chao, Asuna and Negi trailing behind him.

"WAIT!" Ayaka yelled after them. "YOU CAN'T TAKE NEGI-SENSEI! He shouldn't take Negi-sensei, should he girls?"

No response.

She turned round to find most of them drooling after seeing Naruto's well built body. Ayaka sweatdropped.

"Hold on!" Another girl shouted. "How did Naruto-sensei know about the boob contest!"

"Thanks for the save." Asuna said to Naruto.

"Think nothing of it."

O0oo0O

Negi: And that's it for the fifth chapter folks!

Y'know…

Asuna: What?

Your same sound really cool when said in an English accent.

Asuna: Really?

Yeah listen! Asuna. Asuna. Asuna. (Imagine how the queen would say it, but in a male teenagers voice. That's what I talk like) Asuna.

Asuna: Stop doing that, or I'll punch you in the face. Hard.

…Tuna! That rhymes! Asuna. Tuna.

Asuna: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Yeah… I am going to run away now…

Negi: I guess I'll finish, since Asuna currently hunting penguin man down. R&R! Because I think Asuna might maul you if you don't…

*Runs up out of breath* This… is a… red pen…guin… signing… out…

Asuna: DON'T THINK YOU'VE GOTTEN AWAY!

Ahhh! *Runs off again*

BLEEP BLOOP!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm dead happy because I'm updating like hellfire! Or some other kind of fire! One that burns really fast!

There is no special guest today. I was going to have Ayaka, but she wasn't going to come on unless Negi was here as well. And since I don't approve of child rape in my stories, she's not coming on.

And I just want to say this to swiftrabbit: I have read up to the tournament arc. I know that Chao's from the future.

But please remember this.

This is my story.

There's only been 5 chapters, so there's plenty of time to state the facts before, or even during the tournament arc.

And please notice, that everyone else who has read this story has just kept reading to see what will happen. Have PATIENCE! Everything is planned out, in a way.

To be honest, to me, your review wasn't that far off a flame.

This the sixth chapter, but I've decided that I'm not going to do the after class chapter, only because it was going to be too short. This is the dodgeball part, frankly, one of my favourites. I notice that some writers forget about this bit. It saddens my . Anyway! Hope you like it!

O0oo0O

"Here you go!"

A ball flew through the air.

"Got it!"

Yuna, Makie, Ako and Akira were spending their break tossing a ball around.

"It's been five days since Negi-kun and Naruto-sensei arrived," Said Makie as she hit the ball, "What do you think of them so far?"

"They're not bad." Commented Akira. "being cute an' all."

"Yeah, but Naruto-sensei's hotter." Said Yuna. "To bad Chao got him first."

"Next year's exam year. Is it alright to rely on a ten year old and a boy who's the same age as us?" Asked Ako.

"Whoops! Makie ran after the ball she dropped. "I got it!"

She bent over to pick it up.

"Sheesh, throw that thing properly."

"Eh?"

The four girls looked in the direction of the voice and panicked.

"Y-YOU GUYS ARE-!"

O0oo0O

Negi and Naruto were in the staffroom.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of the girls?"

"Well, except for the Baka rangers, they're all at least reasonably smart and do great in tests. Plus, they're all cute in their own way, but I wouldn't say that around Chao-chan. She'd probably castrate me…"

"Negi-sensei! Naruto-sensei!" A voice called out.

They saw Shizuna walking towards him.

"How's your teacher training coming along, Negi-sensei?" She asked. "Have you got the feel of teaching yet?"

"No, not yet. If it weren't for Naruto's help, I would have crashed ana burned by now."

"Nah!" Denied Naruto. "Your doing great by yourself. Remember, all I do is sleep!"

"WAAAAH! SENSEI'S!" Makie and Ako came running in.

"Er, yes?" Asked Negi.

"There's a fight in the school grounds!" Cried Ako.

"Yeah, look at this!" Makie showed them a wound on her hand.

"Who would do something like that!" Exclaimed Negi, shocked. "We've got to go Naruto!"

Naruto wasn't there.

"Naruto?"

O0oo0O

"TAKE THIS! SENIOR STUDENT ATTACK!" A girl yelled while launching a ball at Akira.

Another girl then grabbed Yuna by her collar and started dragging her off.

"Now that you understand, get lost!"

"I suggest you let go of Yuna-chan, senior-san."

The senior stopped.

Naruto was stood there, hands in pockets, looking with a bored expression at the seniors.

"Isn't he the teenage teacher the rumors were about?" Asked a senior.

"Wow, he's kinda hot!" Another said.

"Look, I appreciate the comments," Naruto said to the seniors, scratching the back of his head tiredly, "but that's a different matter. Right now, I wanna know why your picking on my students."

"Because we wanted to play here and the brats were in the way." The senior who seemed to be the leader told Naruto.

"Well, that's not nice is it?" Asked Naruto. "Now, I you could kindly move along."

"And why should we?" Sneered the leader.

Naruto sighed. "Because I'm still a teacher and even though I'm younger than you, I can still send you to the Dean's of-"

"WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Negi came running.

Naruto sighed again. "Oh, come on…"

Negi stopped infront of Naruto. "WHO IS IT THAT'S BEEN PICKING ON THE STUDENTS IN MY CLASS! PICKING ON PEOPLE ISN'T NICE! I'M A TEACHER AND I'M GOING TO GET MAD!"

Naruto bopped him on the head. "I had that under control Neg'."

The seniors looked at Negi.

They all charged at him.

"Oh boy, evacuate area!" Naruto said, jumping out of range of the crazy seniors.

"AAAHH! He's so cute!"

"A kid teacher!"

"I've got dibs on him first!"

Suddenly, a ball hit one of the seniors at the back of her head.

"Hey! Old hags!"

The seniors turned around to see Asuna and Ayaka standing there, Asuna being the one who threw the ball.

"Took you time Asuna-chan." Said Naruto.

"This area has always been used by 2-A." Ayaka told the seniors. "Can you 'old ladies' please vacate the premises?"

"What did you call us!" A senior yelled.

"In short, ou- HEY!" Ayaka was interrupted by Asuna, who pushed her away.

"You guys had better get out of here! Just because your older doesn't mean you get to push others around!" She yelled at them.

"Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro." Said the senior leader. "Both middle schoolers, but quite renowned. You better do as you senpai's say. Little kids should go play in a little corner of their own."

The leader grabbed Negi. "And why don't you give us this kid while you're at it?"

Ayaka snapped. "WHO'D SHARE WITH A BUNCH OF GRANNIES LIKE YOU! GETTING ALL PUFFED UP BECAUSE YOU'RE SENIORS! NOT SO BRIGHT ARE YOU! Asuna! Give me a hand with these!"

A fight broke out between the two years.

Then, a hand grabbed Asuna and Ayaka by their collars. "I see you two are as lively as ever."

"T-Takahata-sensei!"

In a matter of seconds, Takamichi sorted the dispute.

"Neg'." Said Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"No offence, but that was lame…"

O0oo0O

The next lesson was P.E, and 2-A was getting changed.

"Weren't Takahata-sensei and Naruto-sensei cool back there?" Said Ako.

"Yeah," Replied Yuna, "it was amazing how Naruto managed to stop the seniors before Negi-sensei came."

"Did something happen?" Asked Konoka.

"There was some trouble with the seniors." Asuna informed her.

"Again?" Questioned Fumika.

"You'll all get beaten up!" Stated Fuuka.

"Talking about Negi-kun," Began Makie, "He was a little pathetic, wasn't he?"

"He's only ten years old though." Said Akira. "There's no helping it."

"What's with you girls!" Fumed Ayaka. "Making fun of Negi-sensei like that!"

"But it's true." Sighed Yuna.

"Hey! Come on!" Shouted Asuna. "It's volleyball on the roof today!"

"OK!" The girls shouted back.

They opened the door and found Naruto waiting for them on the opposite wall.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked them.

He was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a black T-shirt.

The girls nodded.

"Let's go then."

It only took a few minutes to get to the roof, but when they got there, they were in for a surprise.

The seniors were there holding Negi captive.

"Well well, we meet again!" The leader said.

"Would you girls like to explain why you're here?" Asked Naruto calmly.

"We have free period. What about you?"

"We have volley-ball in P.E!" Shouted Asuna.

She turned to Negi. "And what the hell are you doing captured, brat!"

"The P.E teacher wasn't here, so I decided to fill in." Negi told her hurriedly.

"Neg', I'm the P.E coach remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyway, this time, we're here first, so back off." Said the leader.

"There's a court right next to your dorm!" Said Asuna crossly. "But you still come to our roof!"

"Naruto-sensei! Help!" Pleaded Yuna.

"Trust me, if I could, I would…" He said meekly.

The girls looked at him.

Two seniors had grabbed his arms, one had grabbed him around the waist from behind. They were all nuzzling him.

This didn't sit well with a certain girl.

"Get off Naruto-kun!" Commanded Chao, as she ran at the seniors holding him.

"Chao-chan wait!" Warned Naruto.

She stopped running.

Naruto looked at all the 2-A girls. "Hold your clothes down!" He told them.

They just stood there, wondering why Naruto told them to do that.

Chao caught on to what he was saying. "Just do it!" She yelled at the girls.

They did so.

A gust of wind had blown some hair of Negi's guard, tickling his nose.

"ACHOOO!"

Negi's sneeze blew the clothes of the seniors up, revealing their panties..

"Er…" Negi blinked.

"I didn't see anything!" Claimed Naruto.

Negi turned to Chao.

"Chao-san! Violence is wrong, no matter the reason!"

The 2-A girls were stunned.

"What was that wind just now?" Asked Makie.

"What if we could have a sporting contest between the classes." Suggested Negi. "We can all get exercise and no fighting!"

"Agreed!" Said the leader. "If we lose, we'll leave and never bother you again."

"E-even if you say that," Ako stuttered, "our ages and bodies are completely different!"

"Good point. Alright, we'll play dodgeball. There eleven of us, we'll play twenty-two of you girls! Sound good?"

'That doesn't seem right.' Though Naruto. "Hey Asuna-chan, don't ta-"

"ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE ON!" Asuna and Ayaka yelled.

"Never mind…" Naruto murmured.

"One condition." The leader grabbed Negi and Naruto. "If we win, we take Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei for ourselves!"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH!" The girls cried.

O0oo0O

"GO, GO 2-A!" The cheerleaders cried, standing by the sidelines.

"Shouldn't we help?" Mana asked Setsuna and Kaede.

"This is pointless…" Was Setsuna's reply.

"OK! Dodgeball match, Mahora academy, Saint Ursula Campus Senior Girls High school, class 2-D, vs, Mahora academy, Main Campus Middle Grade Girls School, class 2-A! BEGIN!" Shouted Naruto.

"It's your class." Said Naruto. "Besides, someone has to be the ref. Plus I get this awesome whistle!"

He held up a whistle, grinning as if it was the best thing since sliced bread.

"But you're meant to help me with the class! AAK!" Negi got hit in the back of the head by a dodgeball.

Asuna caught the ball before it hit the ground, saving Negi.

She threw it at the seniors, taking one out.

"PEEP! The seniors have ten players left!" Stated Naruto.

"Alright!" Ayaka said triumphantly. "Let's get this little fight over with!"

"OK!" Agreed Asuna.

"Go Asuna!"

"This'll be a walk in the park!"

"It's not supposed to be a fight!" Yelled Negi.

Asuna sighed. "You're just getting in the way! You'll end up getting injured!"

She turned to the seniors.

"We're gonna win this no matter what! Don't take us lightly just because we're younger!"

"Not bad." Said the leader, who's name was found to be Eiko. "But you don't get it. It seems the kid teacher and hottie over there are going to be ours."

Eiko prepared to throw the ball.

"HERE I COME KIDDIES! ULTIMATE DEATH BLOW TECHNIQUE!"

"AAAA!" Panicked Haruna. "I'm heading to the back!"

Most of the weaker girls of 2-A scrambles to get to the back of the group.

"Take this!" Eiko threw the ball.

It hit Haruna, Chizuru and Fuuka.

"PEEP! Three out from 2-A!" Declared Naruto.

"One more time!" Yelled Eiko.

"Come on guys! Keep your eyes on the ball!" Ayaka shouted as another round took out four more girls.

"We can't move around like this! It's too crowded!"

"AH! CRAP!" Asuna shouted, realising the problem.

"I knew something wasn't right…" Said Naruto wisely.

"What do you mean by that!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Having more people on your team is a disadvantage!" Said Naruto. "The more people, the easier it is to get hit!"

"Asuna you idiot!" Yelled Ayaka. "You shouldn't have agreed!"

"Y-you agreed to class rep…"

"So you finally realised." Chuckled Eiko. "If all of you brats cluster up, it would be natural you couldn't dodge!"

"Everyone! Spread out!" Asuna ordered.

Eiko smirked. "You didn't think I anticipated this? Now, who's next to go down?"

She threw the ball at Fumika. "You're easy to hit. You'll do!"

Next, she turned on Nodoka, who was facing the wrong way. "DON'T TURN AWAY FROM THE OTHER TEAM!"

Chao looked on in shock. 'She's going for Honya-chan! There's no way she'll dodge it!' She thought.

Eiko threw the ball. "TAKE THIS!"

The ball flew at Nodoka at an atonishing rate.

Nodoka was frozen in fear. As the ball was about to hit her, she was pulled out of the way by Asuna, who caught the ball with one hand.

"A-Asuna-san! Thank you!"

"Thank god for Asuna's 'BAKA POWER'!" Cheered some of the girls.

Asuna threw the ball back at Eiko, who caught the ball in one hand with ease.

"She caught it!" Negi exclaimed. "Asuna-san threw it at full 'Baka power'!"

"God dammit. Quit it with the baka power!"

Eiko smirked again." To think that was your true power. How pathetic!"

She looked at Asuna. "Your little group never had a chance from the start. Behold! Our true identities!"

They pulled off their uniforms to reveal what seems like a team kit.

"KANTOU'S REGIONAL DODGEBALL TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM! MAHORA ACADEMY'S DODGEBALL CLUB 'KUROYURI'!"

"And there I was expecting eleven wonderwomen…" Said Naruto blankly.

"They're still playing dodgeball in highschool?" Asked Ako, sweatdropping.

"Isn't it a game for little kids?" Whispered Yuna.

"I bet they were the only team in the tournament!" Naruto chuckled.

The girls giggled.

"SH-SHUT UP!" Spluttered Eiko. " Who asked you anyway! Vivi, Shii! Prepare for the triangle attack!

"Negi-sensei! Do not worry." Said Ayaka. "I will lead the defence!"

"Take this!" Eiko threw the ball to one of the other girls, who threw it to the other one, who threw it at Ayaka, who got hit.

Ayaka walked off. "Damn it! I couldn't see where the ball was coming from! Triangle attack, what kind of formation is that!"

"A… Triangle?" Said Naruto plainly.

The seniors then hit Misora and Chisame.

"PEEP! Two more out!" Shouted Naruto. "It's ten to eleven!"

"They caight up to our handicap!" Cried Ako, worriedly.

"Looks like all that's left are the kiddies and the slowpokes." Said Eiko as she scanned her opponents side of the field. "That would make Asuna Kagurazaka our next target!"

She threw the ball to Shii. "Use 'that' technique!"

Shii nodded and threw the ball into the air.

Eiko jumped behind the airbourne ball. "SPECIAL DEATH BLOW! SOLAR STRIKE!"

The sun was blinding Asuna.

Eiko hit the ball full power.

"AH!" Asuna yelped in pain.

"A-Asuna-san!"

"Asuna's out!" Cried Makie.

"AND AGAIN!" Eiko hit the ball again.

Before the ball hit Asuna, a hand grabbed it. The hand belonged to Naruto.

He looked angry…

"Hitting people in the back of the head like you did you Fumika was wrong already! But hitting people while they're down is just sick! I ought to send you off!"

The seniors were actually scared by the look in Naruto's eyes.

We're gonna have a substitution." He said. "I don't care if It's not allowed!"

He turned to Negi. "You mind referreeing?"

Negi shook his head and made his way to the ref's seat.

"Naruto-sensei's playing?" Said a surprised Yuna.

"A-Asuna-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a graze…"

Negi frowned at the seniors, and started chanting a spell.

A wind picked up around the seniors, but stopped when Asuna hit Negi lightly on the head.

She said he should play fair, or he's just as bad as the seniors. She then turned to her team.

"Sorry guys, the rest is up to you!"

"WAA! Without Asuna, we're done for!" Whined Ako.

"No we're not, ne! We have Naruto-kun!"

"Eh?"

The girls looked at Chao.

"Naruto-kun's better than Asuna could ever be! No offence Asuna!"

"No… I don't mind…" Grumbled Asuna.

"EVERYONE LISTEN!"

The girls looked at Negi.

"Remember!" He shouted. "If you turn and run, you'll become targets. If you face the other team and the ball, you might catch it!"

"He's right! If we lose, they'll Negi-kun and Naruto-sensei away!" Said Makie.

"Yeah! We can't give up like this!" Yelled Yuna."

Eiko smirked. "You might as well give up! Your going to lose for sure! It was pointless for you to try going agsinst us in the firs-"

"FIVE-SECOND RULE!"

"Eh?"

She looked at Nodoka.

"T-the rulebook says that it's an offence to hold the ball for more than five seconds!"

"Please hand over the ball."

"What the hell are you talking about! You don't even have the rulebook!"

"I always carry a compilation rulebook with me!" Said Nodoka.

The ball was reluctantly passed over.

"GO HONYA!" Cheered Fei Ku.

"Naruto-kun?"

"On it."

Naruto got the ball and turned to the seniors.

"LET'S PLAYBALL!"

He threw the ball at lightning speed, taking two seniors out.

"D-don't get cocky over one throw!" A senior threw the ball at Ako.

"HAAA!" Ako kicked the ball at a different senior, taking her out.

"That's the soccer club for you!" Said Yuna.

"And I'm only the manager!"

Yuna grabbed the ball.

"DUNK SHOT!"

Another senior out.

"Gah!" Eiko jumped for the ball, only for it to be snatched away by a gymnastics ribbon Makie was holding.

Makie swung the ball, hitting 2 more seniors.

Lastly, Chao and Fei Ku jumped behing the ball.

"Chinese Double Attack!" They both yelled as they kicked it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

O0oo0O

"Time's up!" Yelled Negi.

10/3

"We won!" They girls celebrated.

"No way! How could we have lost?" Moaned Eiko. 'Damn it all'

She looked at Asuna.

'Especially that girl! It's not over yet! Not by a long shot!'

Eiko grabbed the ball and threw it in the air.

Negi saw this. 'She's going to hit Asuna-san!'

Eiko hit the ball. "We've still got overtime!"

"Asuna-san! Look out!"

Negi jumped in the way of the ball, ready to take the hit, but it never came.

Naruto had caught the ball and was smirking evilly.

"So… We're in overtime, huh? Then, you won't mind if I do this then!"

He threw the ball at Eiko with so much power, that when it hit her, it sent her flying into the remaining seniors.

Naruto turned to Negi. "Putting yourself in harms way to save you student. That neg', was not lame."

"We won!" Class 2-A Shouted.

"Let's toss Negi-sensei and Naruto sensei!"

"Wait!" Naruto began. "Don't do tha-GAH!"

They were both tossed into the air.

At the door to the roof, Takamichi and Shizuna looked on.

"Somehow, they seem to be doing well." She said.

Takamichi laughed. "But they still have quite a way to go. They're more like playmates than teachers and students…"

O0oo0O (Next day)

"Eh!" Naruto shouted. "You want me to join the dodgeball team!"

Eiko nodded.

O0oo0O

Ok… it's nearly midnight, I'm tired so…

…This is a red penguiiiiiinnn…..zzzzzzzzzz

BLEEP BLOOP!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! First of all, updating may have longer spaces in between now (or not), because the last few chapters were already written up on paper, so I just copied them onto word.

Just quickly, to reven228: That sounds awesome!

And Ayaka's agreed to come on!

Ayaka: Hello.

Makie:HIYAAAA!

And Makie's here too.

Ayaka: I still don't see why I couldn't be with Negi-sensei…

Because you'd do bad things to him.

Makie: Don't worry! It'll be fine!

Ayaka: Honestly Makie. How can you always be so happy.

Makie:What do you mean?

Ayaka: Why are you so happy when you now there are people out there suffering in the world!

Makie: What are you saying?

Ayaka: I'm saying, you're too happy! You _fail_ at being Makie.

Makie froze, the colour grained out of her.

Makie: CRUSHED!

Er… you ok?

Makie: Failed at Makie! Failed at me!

…Ok, I'm gonna start the chapter…

O0oo0O

"AAAH! It doesn't take long to get warm running like this!"

"Konoka-san is right!"

"You two! How about less talking and more running!"

Negi, Asuna and Konoka were running to class, as they were late again.

"Hi Negi-kun!" Shouted Makie as she a Ako ran up the join the three.

"Ah! Makie-san and Izumi-san!" Said Negi.

"Good morning!" Konoka greeted.

"The dodgeball game the other day was fun, wasn't it?" Asked Makie.

"It was so refreshing!" Agreed Ako.

"It was wasn't it!" Smiled Negi.

Most of the girls of 2-A came running alongside, shouting good morning.

Negi smiled even more. 'Being greeted by everyone. Lately, it's as if everyone has been accepting me as their teacher.

O0oo0O

"Now then. Who should I get to do the translation today?" Asked Negi, in his English class.

Naruto was still in the corner of the class, sleeping as usual.

Negi looked over the class, trying to decide who to pick.

"How about Makie-san, who greeted me so enthusiastically this morning!"

"EEEEHH! Just because I said 'Hi'! Negi-kun is so mean!"

Ayaka stood up. "Negi-sensei! If you wish for someone to translate, I-"

"No fair! Class rep is only half japanese!" Cried Fuuka.

"Wha-! No I'm not!"

O0oo0O

In the Dean's office, Shizuna was standing in front of the Dean.

"I see." Said the Dean. "Negi-kun is doing quite well."

"Yes Dean. He gets along with his students, and tries his best with the course. Sometimes, you could forget he's only ten." Shizuna told him. "As the guidance counsellor, I'd pass him as a teacher."

"Hoho! That's good. Then I think we should get him to become an official teacher from April onwards. There's only one condition… let us set one more task for him. One fitting for a genius child mage in training.

O0oo0O

Negi was walking down the hallway with Sakurako and Yuna, when he noticed all the other classes.

"All the other classes seem to be working really hard…"

"That's right. I almost time for the end of term exams for us middle schoolers!" Yuna told him.

"It's next Monday, Negi-kun!" Said Sakurako.

"Heh, end of term exams eh? Must be tough…" Negi realised something. "Wait a sec! 2-A has to do the exams as well! Is it alright to slack off like this!"

"Don't worry! Our school is an escalator school, so it doesn't matter!" Yuna said to him.

"Especially 2-A. We're always the worst class in the year, but somehow it turnes out ok." Said Sakurako.

"Is it really ok!" Cried Negi.

He saw a trophy. "What's that trophy for?"

"That goes to the class that does the best in the test."

'I see.' Negi thought. '2-A is the worst class in the year. I've got to do something about this!'

"Negi-sensei."

"AAH! Y-yes, what is it Shizuna-sensei?"

"The Dean asked me to hand you this." She handed Negi a letter.

"Thank you."

He took the letter. There was writing on the back saying 'Teacher in training Negi's Final Task'.

Negi freaked. 'I didn't hear anything about a final task! T-T-THIS COULD BE BAD!'

He tried to imagine what it could be. He thought about fighting dragons and blocking two hundred offensive spells.

He nervously opened the letter.

'Dear Negi-kun,

If class 2-A is no longer the worst class at the next end of term, I will recognise you as a teacher'

Dean Konoe, Mahora Academy'

'WHAT! No longer worst class!"

O0oo0O

"Alright everyone! Please listen!" shouted Negi. "Today, we will be having a big cram session! It's almost time for tests! Also something really bad will happen if we're the worst class again!"

"Come on Neg'…" Said Naruto, who was awake for once. "It can't be that bad…"

"LOOK!" Negi tossed Naruto the letter.

Everyone looked at Naruto as he read it lazily. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot wide open.

"Ok!" He yelled. "Everyone get revising quick!"

"Negi-sensei! I have a suggestion!"

"Go ahead, Sakurako-san!"

"Let's do an English phrase study Yakyuken!" (Basically strip poker with english questions)

"NO!" Yelled Ayaka.

"NO!" Cried Asuna.

"YES!" Shouted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Chao looked at him with a scary face.

"I mean NO!" Naruto shouted again.

"Well then, let's begin." Said Negi.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Asuna.

She was dragged into the crowd of girls.

Meanwhile Negi and Naruto were looking at the Grade chart.

"There are three people at the top of the school but apart from those and a few others, everyone else is pretty bad!" Observed Negi.

"Especially the baka rangers…" Said Naruto.

A Bra landed on Naruto's head.

"GAAAAHH!" He fell backward.

Negi looked in the direction the bra was thrown, and gave a shout of surprise.

There were the Baka rangers, all striped down to their underwear, some missing bras.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING!" He cried.

Sakurako turned to him. "If you can't answer, you have to strip!"

"Time to practise our poses." Said Yue, Baka Black.

"BAKA RANGERS ASSEMBLE!" Commanded Fei Ku.

"I'm not doing that!" Yelled Asuna.

"We're screwed…" Naruto Said, sweatdropping. "Any other day, I wouldn't have mind all this…"

"Ah! I remember know!" Declared Negi. "The forbidden magic that can turn anyone super smart for three days! If I use that… The side effect is that everyone goes –PA!- in about a month, but that's not important now!"

He started chanting the spell.

"_Rasu teruma kisu teru…"_

A now dressed Asuna hit him at the of his head. "STOP DAMMIT! Don't say scary stuff like that!"

"A-Asuna-san!"

"What kind of idiotic plan is it now! Get over here!"

O0oo0O

The Baka Rangers were in the baths relaxing, when Konoka, Yue, Nodoka and Haruna walked up to them.

"ASUUUNAA! Big news!" She Shouted.

"What is it Konoka?" Asked Asuna.

"There's been a rumor going around school that whichever class scores lowest will be broken up!"

"EH!" The girls cried.

"But… That's crazy." Said Makie. "our school doesn't break up classes!"

"I think Sakurako and the others were told not to tell anyone… I don't know the details." Said Konoka. "But the Dean seemed upset that we were worst again!"

"And apparently, the really dumb one get held back!" Haruna told them. "They have to start the grades all the way from Kindergarten!"

"EH!"

Asuna imagined herself walking with all the Kindergartens. She didn't like the picture.

'Out of all of the Baka rangers, I'm the one dragging the class down the most!' Thought Asuna. 'Damn it! I had to lecture Negi! He could of helped us! Then again… the side effect is going –PA!- in one month… sounds nasty…'

"Well," Yue spoke up, "we may have to go look for 'that'."

"Y-you don't mean…" Stuttered Haruna.

"Yes."

"What is it! Do you have a solution!" Asked Asuna.

"You guys have heard of Library Island, right? It's where our exploration team go."

"Yeah, we've heard of it." Said Asuna.

"The truth is, deep inside Library Island, there is apparently a magic book that makes the reader intelligent. I've always thought that it was always some really good text book or something. But it could still be useful."

Haruna laughed nervously. "Yue! That's just a legend."

"No." Said Asuna. "Hold on for a sec…" 'If Negi is a mage, it wouldn't be too far-fetched for a magic book to exist…' "LET'S GO! TO LIBRARY ISLAND!"

O0oo0O

The Baka rangers plus Konoka, a communications team made up of Nodoka and Haruna, and a very tired Negi still in his pajamas, were stood outside the Library Island building.

"So this is Library Island."Said Kaede.

"Is this really ok?" Asked Konoka. "The lower levels are off limits the middle schoolers. I hear there are traps and stuff down there…"

"No problem!" Said Asuna. "I'll take care of it!"

She turned to Negi. "That's your cue! Protect us with your Magical powers, ok?"

"Oh, my magic? Um…I've kinda…uh…sealed it…" Negi admitted.

"Eh!"

O0oo0O

"So where did Asuna say they were going?" Asked Chao.

She and Naruto were in the room they shared.

"She said something about going to Library Island to get some magic book." Replied Naruto.

"Isn't that place dangerous?"

"It can be, I think."

"I reckon you should go, y'know." Chao told him.

"Why?"

"Because they're also your students, so they're your responsibility."

"I guess so…"

"Plus, I think you could use some of that knowledge from that book, ne!"

Naruto glared at her. "Funny…"

"Yep!"

"I guess you're right." Naruto stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you in a few days."

He opened the door and left.

"Be careful." She said after him.

O0oo0O

"Waaahh!" Asuna gaped at the vast amount of books.

"Wow! There're so many books!" Negi marvelled.

"This is basement level 3." Yue said. "Us middle schoolers are forbidden to go any further."

"It's a dungeon out of a game-aru." Said Fei-Ku.

"Asuna-san look!" Shouted Negi. "This is a very rare book!"

He reached out to touch it.

Yue tried to warn him. "Ah! Sensei! In order to prevent theives from stealing rare books, we have…"

An arrow shot out of a gap in between the bookshelves, heading for Negi, before Kaede grabbed it.

"…a lot of traps, so be careful." Yue continued.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cried Makie.

"You could die from something like that!" Yelled Asuna.

"B-by the way… why are we coming down here?" Inquired Negi.

Yue told him.

"EEEHH! There's a magic book that makes you smart!"

"Something along those lines, yeah." Said Konoka.

Negi looked at Asuna. "Asuna-san! Didn't you tell me not to rely on Magic!"

"It's an emergency this time, so let me off without the lecture this time." Asuna whispered to him. "You see, if our grades stay this bad, somethingreally bad is going to happen."

Negi misunderstood.

'Could she possibly mean my trail?' He thought. 'Don't tell me she heard about it and now want's to help me become a teacher! Thank you Baka Rangers!'

"Hey, Yue-chan. How much longer do we have to walk?" Asked Makie.

"I secretly took this map from the club room. It's supposed to be a treasure map." Said Yue. "Right now, we're here." She pointed to a spot on the map. "If we go down to basement floor 11 and go along this underground passage, we should get to the book."

"It looks like it'll take four hours to get there and back." Observed Asuna. "Ok! If this all works out, we can stop them from breaking up the class! Look out 'magic book'! There's no way in hell I'm going back to primary school!"

"It's like we're going on a picnic-aru!" Exclaimed Fei Ku.

"Well then, let's go!" Said Yue.

O0oo0O

Naruto arrived at the doors to Library Island.

"Man… am I glad I got a spare map…"

He ran inside.

O0oo0O

"You're supposed to walk along these bookshelves!" Shouted Negi.

"Makes you wonder what the builders were thinking, doesn't it?" Said Konoka.

Makie was on her hands and knees, as she was scared of falling.

Yue turned around. "Look out for that space there." She pointed to where Makie was crawling across.

Suddenly, a trap door opened under Makie.

"Eh… AAAAAHH!"

She started falling.

"MAKIE-SAN!" Yelled Negi.

Makie whipped out her ribbon and wrapped it around something suspended above her, stopping her fall.

"…That was shocking…" She said.

After she pulled herself up, a bookcase started toppling over above them.

Fei Ku jumped and kicked it out of the way, but the books kept falling. Kaede caught every single one of them before they hit the ground or Negi.

O0oo0O

Naruto looked down to them from where he was hiding, behind another bookcase.

"Oops…"

O0oo0O

"We may be bad at studying, but we're great at P.E-aru!" Said Fei Ku.

"Ok, there's not much time, so let's get going." Said Yue.

"Will Negi-kun be ok?" Asked Makie. "He's only a kid."

"No problem!" Said Asuna. "This kid can keep up with me in a morning! He might be a brat, but apart from being smart, he's also pretty fit, so there's nothing to be wor-"

"H-help!"

"Negi-kun's fallen!" Cried Konoka.

Negi was hanging off a bookshelf.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Asuna as she helped him up.

"My athletic abilities were due to my magic!" Negi told her.

"What! Then right now, you're nothing but a kid!"

'Dammit.' Asuna thought to herself. 'If that brat can't use magic, then he's nothing more than a liability... We shouldn't have taken him along after all.'

She looked back to see Negi looking around oblivious to the gap in the bookshelves in front of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

O0oo0O

The group had stopped for a rest and took out their packed lunches.

Negi was eating his lunch, when he felt a strange feeling.

"Asuna-san!" He called to her.

"Huh?"

"Just felt it now. This library isn't normal."

"Eh?"Asuna looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I can feel magical energy in here, and it's not me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It might be nothing…"

"You mean the book, right?"

"Well, I don't know about the book…"

"What are you two whispering about." Asked Makie with a sly grin on her face.

"They sure are getting along nicely today, aren't they?" Said Konoka.

"Y-you're misunderstanding things! I'm not…"

"Ehehe… After all, you and Negi always sleep in the same bed together…"

"T-that's because this guy comes in on his own!"

"Negi-kun, Asuna even looks like you sister too, right?" Asked Konoka.

"That's right!" Said Negi. "She even smells the same as my sister, too! A very nice smell!"

Negi choked on a sandwich Asuna shoved in his mouth.

"He's just a brat after all!"

"Eeeeeh! Is it that good Asuna! Please swap with me!" Pleaded Makie.

"No problem! Go ahead! From today onwards!"

"We're leaving now!" Said Konoka.

O0oo0O

"T-this water's f-freezing!" Wailed Negi.

"My panties are soaked…" Groaned Makie.

Group were making their way through different kinds if obstacles to get to their destination, including cold water.

The group were currently crawling through a tight space.

"Aah! I'm sick of this!" Whined Makie. "My uniform's dirty!"

"Yue-chan! Are we there yet?" Asked Asuna.

"No, just a little further to go."

"Yue-chan's leading us like a prime minister!" Said Konoka.

Yue looked back and did a peace sign with her fingers. "Yue, for a better future."

Konoka giggled.

Yue looked ahead again. "The room that holds the book should be above that hatch." She pointed to a hatch in the ceiling.

They got through the hatch and were speechless at what they saw.

"A-amazing! This is unbelievable!" Marvelled Asuna.

It was a huge room, with two big statues either side of a pedistal with a book on it.

"I've seen this before-aru! On my brother's playstation! It's the final boss battle-aru." Said Fei Ku.

"Look! There's the book!" Shouted Makie.

"TH-THAT'S!.."

"What is it Negi?"

"THAT'S THE LEGENDARY 'BOOK OF MERKISEDEK'!" He proclaimed. "I can't believe it! It's the first time I've seen it! What's it doing in Asia!"

"You mean… It's the real thing!" Asked Asuna.

"This is magical text of the highest level! It's true that you may become smarter reading it, but it's not so simp-"

"WE DID IT!"

"LET'S TAKE THE FINAL STEP!"

The girls started to run over a stone bridge.

"Wait!" Negi yelled after them. "A book this important is bound to be booby trapped!"

True enough, the bridge they were running on collapsed, making them fall onto a stone platform.

"Th-this is?.."

"Twister?"

One of the giant statues came to life.

"Ho ho ho! If you want this book, you'll have to answer my questions!"

"The statue's MOVING!"

"My first question! What's the English translation for 'difficult'?"

"Everyone calm down!" Said Negi. "If we answer the questions properly, we should be able to get out of here! Just press the corresponding translation letters for 'difficult'!"

"Sensei! What's 'difficult'?" Asked Makie.

"It's the opposite of easy! Not simple!"

"I get it!"

The girls pressed the panels needed to spell the word.

"'Mizui…" The statue said. "Correct!"

"YES! We can get the book!"

"Question two!"

"WHAT!"

O0oo0O

"I'm gonna die here!" Cried Makie.

"FINAL QUESTION!" Shouted the statue.

"GOOD!"

"What's the translation for 'dish'?"

"I got it!" Said Asuna. "It's 'Osara' isn't it?"

"Osara, got it!"

The girls put their hands or feet on the panels.

O-

SA-

RU-?

"What?"

"Monkey?" (Osaru means monkey)

"WRONG ANSWER!" The statue brought it's hammer down on the twister board, making it crumble.

The girls and Negi fell down the hole that was beneath the platform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

After the girls had disappeared from sight, the statue chuckled. "Ho ho ho! Let us see how they do down there."

Then, a blur sped past the statue and headed down the hole, making the statue spin itself dizzy in the process.

O0oo0O

And that's the end of chapter of seven!

Makie: Failed at Makie. Failed at me!

She's still like that!

Ayaka: Yep…

Ok… Anyway, this is a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! This is-

Chao: HIYAA!

That's Chao, but I was going that this is-

Chao: The eighth chapter, ne!

Will you please-

Chao: Stop finishing your sentences?

Yes! Why are you actually here! You were with Naruto in-

Chao: The fourth chapter? I wasn't actually meant to be there remember? I just turned up.

Just the same with this chapter… well at least you have got that stupid ganster lingo this time.

Chao: Isn't there something you should mention to the readers?

_**MUST READ: PLEASE**_

Oh, yeah! For those out there who wanted a harem, your wish has partly come true. There won't be a harem, but there will be one other girl in Naruto's life. She is NOT going to be a Negima character, but an OC (own character). Details are on my profile page underneath the 'my mother' stuff. It includes her name, age, about herself, and how she will meet Naruto; SPOILER; don't read that bit if you don't want to know what happens.

Chao: I must say, I am liking these changes!

Perv…

Chao: I'm bi-sexual!

Lesbian perv…

Anyway, have any of you seen the advert called 'Manga fox'? If you have, the boy in it looks like me! Just thought I'd say.

Anyway! Here's-

Chao: The eighth chapter!

Seriously… stop it…

O0oo0O

Chao woke up early this morning.

She yawned. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

…

She looked at the bed across from her, to find it unoccupied.

"Hm… They must have been delayed."

She started getting ready for school.

O0oo0O

"Asuna-chan! Asuna-chan!"

"Hm… wha…" Asuna slowly opened her eyes.

"Great! You're alright! Me and Neg' were worried!" Said Naruto.

"N-Naruto! When did you get here!" Asked Asuna in surprise.

"He showed up as we were falling." Negi answered for him. "All of you were passed out, so he used this wind jutsu to save us from getting hurt!"

"It was nothing!" Naruto scatched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Asuna looked around. "Where the hell is this!"

They were in an underground cavern, containing what looked like ruins.

The rest of the girls joined them.

"Could this be the Legendary 'Deep Library'!" Gasped Yue.

"The Deep Library!" Shouted Naruto. "What's that?"

"Even though it's underground, it's filled with a gentle light, and overflowing with valuable items." Yue told the group. "For book lovers, the library of legends is a paradise."

She turned to the group with a scary look in her eyes. "Of course, no-one who has seen the library has returned to tell the tale!"

"What should we do-aru!" Cried Fei Ku. "The end of term tests are the day after tomorrow, and we won't make it-aru!"

"This isn't good." Naruto observed. "There isn't any way we could climb out."

The girls looked depressed.

"E-everyone, please cheer up!" Negi yelled. "We can't just give up now! Let's face the end of year term exams and start studying!"

"Eh?"

"S-study! At a time like this-aru!" Exclaimed Fei Ku

"Negi-kun sure is optimistic." Mused Konoka.

"It does seem that we won't get stuck if we have all these textbooks." Yue said, looking at a certain bookshelf.

"Then let's get started!"

"But before that…" Said Naruto. "FOOD!"

"YAYYY!" Shouted the Baka rangers.

They all ran off to find food.

"AAHHH! Wait for me." Negi started running after them, before a light envoloped his right wrist.

'One of the seals have been lifted.' Thought Negi. 'This must be Saturday morning. They unseal at dawn.' "They are two more days left…"

O0oo0O

"What did you say!" Questioned a shocked Ayaka. "Negi-sensei will fired if 2-A gets the lowest score again! Why didn't you tell us sooner, Sakurako-san!"

"Sensei told me not to tell anyone!"

"No matter! We're going to study until the exam and get this class out of the lowest ranking!"

Nodoka and Haruna came running into the classroom.

"We've got a problem!" Yelled Haruna.

"Negi-sensei and the Baka rangers have gone missing!" Cried Nodoka.

O0oo0O (the next day, one day till the test day)

Chao had woken up to another empty bed next to her.

'Something's definetely wrong now…' She thought. 'I hope they're ok…'

O0oo0O

"It's a little strange isn't it?" Asked Negi, as he and a few of the Baka Rangers walked along what seemed to be a bridge. "The circumstances are pretty convenient considering we're underground. We have a toilet, a kitchen and food supplies."

"The accomadations are great-aru!" Commented Fei Ku.

The group walked past Naruto, Yue and Konoka, who were lounging on some sun loungers.

"This is great!" Said Naruto wearing sunglasses.

Konoka smiled. "Warm and surrounded by books! This really is paradise!"

"I wouldn't mind living here." Yue said.

"Guys! You're meant to study too!" Makie shouted.

"I don't." Said Naruto.

Kaede, Fei Ku and Makie walked off.

'I wonder where Asuna-san is?' Pondered Negi. 'Is she studying all by herself?'

He walked around the area, admiring the vast amount of books.

Then, he heard a voice.

"Ahhh… This water's so warm!"

He turned a corner to walk straight into Kaede, Makie and Fei Ku. As they were bathing.

"Kyaaaa! Negi-kun is being ecchi!" Giggled Makie.

"AH! N-NO! I-I'M SORRY!"

He tried to run off only to be picked up by his collar by Kaede.

"Look at his face! It's all red! So cute!" Said Makie.

"Negi-bozu is ten years old-aru." Said Fei Ku. "Are you interested in girls at all?"

"He didn't seem to mind last time we were at the baths, de gozaru." Kaede told them.

"You mean he's at that special age?" Joked Makie.

"I-I'm used to seeing my sister!" Negi cried. "I'm sorry! I would have no interest in anything like naked girls if I am an English gentleman!"

"Geh!" Makie and Fei Ku balked.

They turned their backs on him.

"Negi-kun is so mean!"

"We can't compete with that-aru!"

"G-GOODBYE!" Negi broke free of Kaede's grip and ran off.

O0oo0O

Elsewhere, Negi stopped running.

"That was shocking…" He said.

He heard a noise behind some trees and went to look, obviously not learning his lesson.

"Huh? Isn't that Asuna-san?"

It was Asuna, who happened to be floating on her back in the water, naked.

She stood up. "Ahhh… That was refreshing…" She heard scrabbling. "Who's there!"

Negi realised what he was doing and ran. 'What am I doing peeping like that!"

"Hey!" Asuna was standing infront of him. "What do you think you're doing brat?"

"S-sorry! I wasn't peeping or anything!" He cried again, flailing.

"You're just a brat, I couldn't care less…"

Asuna sat down. "I'm sorry for bringing you to a place like this. The truth is, our class will get broken up if we don't get out of the lowest score. Plus, we'd have to redo all the courses starting from primary school again." She told Negi. "I got you involved even though you had nothing to do with this…"

"It looks like you didn't about me getting fired then." Negi said.

Asuna looked at him. "Eh?"

She then took in the information. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU MEAN THE RUMOURS WEREN'T EVEN TRUE!"

"P-probably."

"Sheesh! If I have known that, I wouldn't have come here!"

"ASUNA!" Konoka came running up to them. "WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

"Konoka! What's wrong!" Asuna asked.

O0oo0O

"Th-that giant's back again!" Asuna yelled.

"Neg'! Asuna!" Naruto came running over to them. "Who's bigfoot over there?"

"Bigfoot over there's the reason we're here!" Answered Asuna.

"He must have fallen down after us!" Said Negi.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Yelled Makie, who was being held captive by the golem.

"How dare you pick on my students!" Said Negi angrily. "Take this! _Sagitta Magica_!"

The golem flinched.

Nothing happened.

The non magically aware looked at Negi as if he had two heads.

'Ah crap! I've still got one seal left!' Thought Negi, looking at his right wrist.

"Hohoho!" The golem laughed. "You'd just be better giving up hope!"

"We can't give up!" Yelled Asuna. We're gonna get the hell outta here before the exam!"

"I knew you were doing it for my sake after all!" Said Negi happily.

"WRONG!" Asuna shouted at him. "Anyway! Let's look for an exit while we escape!"

"Hohoho! You won't find an exit here!"

"We're leaving." Asked Konoka. "I'll better get out stuff!"

"AH! Everyone look at the golem's neck!" Shouted Yue.

Everyone looked.

"That's the book of Meru-whatever!" Exclaimed Asuna.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about…" Said Naruto.

"We're taking that book!" Yelled Yue. "Fei Ku-san! Kaede-san."

"YES!"

Fei Ku ran at the statue and placed a Ki powered punch to it's left leg, before kicking the hand that held Makie, forcing the golem to let her go.

Kaede jumped and caught Makie in middair, while the gymnast used her ribbon to grab the book from the golem's neck.

As she landed, the whole group ran from the golem.

Konoka caught up with them, and started handing out shirts and skirts.

"I told you! You won't find an exit here!" The golem bellowed.

"There's an emergency exit behind this wall!" Naruto told the group. "Everyone through!"

"Oh…"

The group ran inside, only to stop at a wall that was blocking them.

The girls stared in disbelief at a question that was on the wall.

'What is the past tense for 'read'?'

"Why's it asking us that!" Yelled Asuna.

"I know this one-aru!" Claimed Fei Ku, who was holding the book. "Read!"

The door opened.

"Hurry! Everyone inside!" Ordered Asuna.

"I got smarter just by holding the book-aru!"

They entered a huge spiral staircase and started to climb, just as the golem smashed through the walls at the bottom.

They stopped at another wall that showed a diagram with the question: 'What is the value of X in the diagram below?'

"Maths this time!"

Kaede was holding the book this time. "X=46 degrees…"

The door opened and they ran through and kept answering question correctly when they hit another wall.

"Th-that was amazing Baka rangers!" Shouted Negi.

"Even Asuna and Makie got them right!" Said Naruto. "That book must be magic!"

But then, Yue tripped on the stairs. "I-I caught my foot on a tree root… Negi-sensei, here's the book, go on without me!"

"I can't do that, Yue-san!" Negi cried. "I'll carry you!"

He picked her up, before collapsing under her weight.

Naruto picked her up and carried on running, the other following.

"Leave it to me Neg'! I'll carry her!" He shouted back to the group.

They kept on going, answering questions correctly until finally, after an hour of climbing stairs, they came across a lift.

"It's an elevator to the surface!" Proclaimed Negi. "Everyone in!"

They all bungled in and Asuna pressed the up button.

'_This elevator is overloaded…' _Said a computerised voice.

"WHAAAAT!" The girls sceamed.

"Wait! Everyone take of everything! Even clothes!" Asuna commanded them. "Look! If I put my leg out of the elevator the buzzer stops!"

The girls started stripping down, even taking off their underwear. Naruto covered his eyes with one hand and Negi's with the another.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!"

The golem appeared. "Hohoho! I've got you now!"

Negi stood up and walked out of the elevator. "Everyone! I'm getting off! Get to the surf-!"

He was cut off when he was pulled back into the elevator by Naruto, who got up, hit the up button and walked out of the elevator, book in hand.

"No you're not." He told Negi. "You're the teacher who needs to pass the final test. If your gonna pass it, you might as well be there. I'll stay."

He turned to the girls as the doors closed with a grin as . "Tell Chao I love her!"

"Naruto-sensei!" Some of the girls yelled.

The doors shut and the elevator took the girls and Negi to the surface.

Naruto turned to the golem. "So, old man Konoe. How's it going?"

"Quite well thank you."

O0oo0O (Day of test)

*DRIIIIIIIING*

"The bell is already!" Exclaimed Ayaka. "Where are those girls!"

"It's all over!" Cried Fumika.

"Alright guys! I've counting on you to get 15 points extra!" Yelled Ayaka.

"I can't see the Library Expedition club either." Said Yuna.

"We're doomed!" Mourned Ako.

"Look!" Shouted Natsumi. "The Baka Rangers are here!"

The class looked out of the window.

True enough, they were running up the step to the school followed by Haruna and Nodoka.

"Asuna! Hurry up! It starting!" Sakurako yelled out of the window.

Nitta-sensei met the group near the door. "Late-comers have to take the test in the other room."

He directed them to the correct room.

"Good luck!" Negi called after them.

O0oo0O

Inside the test room, the girls were struggling to keep awake, due to staying up all night studying.

Negi looked in on them, worried. 'They look exhausted. It must be from all that studying yesterday. My magic's finally been unsealed. _Rasu teru ma sukiru_!"

He chanted a spell that sent a lovely fragrance towards the tired girls, re-energizing them.

'That's all I can do. Good luck.' He thought.

O0oo0O

It was the results ceremony, and all the classes in the year were crowded into the hall.

The Baka rangers and Negi were stood together.

"Uuuuh… I'm so nervous!" Said Makie.

"Hey! Negi-bozu!"

The group turned to see Chao walking towards them.

"Where's Naruto-kun, ne?"

"Er… he… stayed behind…"

"Eh?"

"Naruto stayed in the Library…" Negi told her.

Chao sighed. "That idiot!"

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting…"

"Was he trying to be heroic by ant chance?"

"Well, he did leave the elevator so we could escape."

"I thought so… I wouldn't worry, he's gonna be fine." Said Chao putting on a smile.

Although Chao looked unbothered on the outside, she was worried on the inside.

A girl on a microphone spoke up. "Hello everyone! First of all, I want to congragulate everyone! We got an average score of 73.4 percent! First place was 'F' with an average of 80 points!"

O0oo0O

"In tenth place, 2-M!"

"We're up to tenth already!" Exclaimed Ayaka.

"Eleventh place, 2-C!"

"2-A hasn't appeared at all!" Whined Makie.

"Calm down, we've still got three more classes to go!" Reassured Asuna.

"Third last, 2-P!"

"T-THIS IS BAD!" Yelled Haruna.

"Negi-kun…" Konoka looked at Negi.

"And the second to last class…"

'2-A, 2-A!' The girls were screaming in their minds.

"Class 2-K!"

The girls froze. "T-then…"

"WE'RE LAST!"

Negi ran out of the building, without the class noticing.

The Dean was walking down the stairs, grumbling. "This won't do! The students have begun the announcing the results already!"

He saw Negi run past.

"Eh? Was that…"

O0oo0O

'Sister…'

Negi was walking to the train station.

'I'm coming home. Even though I didn't become a great mage, everyone tried their best.'

"One child ticket to Shinjuku please."

"NEGI! DON'T GO!" Asuna was bolting it through the station. "I'm sorry, it was our fault we came last, we were all slacking off in the library when we could have been studying!"

"No, that's not true, it's no-one's fault."

"Negi…"

"Goodbye!" Negi ran towards the train.

Asuna vaulted over the turnstiles and grabbed Negi around his chest.

"Idiot… I told you not to go…"

"NEGI-BOZU!"

"NEGI-KUN!"

The Baka Rangers, the library exploration team and Chao came running.

Negi ran again.

Makie wrapped her ribbon around Negi's angle tripping him up.

All the girls came running through the turnstiles.

"Negi-kun let's talk this over with the Dean one more time." Suggested Konoka.

"Hey! Guess who I found on my way here?" Said a familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun!" Chao ran and hugged him.

"Hey Chao-cha-" *WHACK* "What the hell was that for!"

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" Chao yelled. "When the others came back but not you, I thought something bad had happened!"

Naruto looked at her with a surprised face. "… Sorry, Chao-chan." He looked at the others. "I found the Dean!"

"Hello!"

"Dean!"

"I must apologize Negi-kun. I was the one who marked the late comers… and I forgot to add them up to the rest of 2-A…"

"WHAAAT!"

"Well… I'll announce the grades!" The Dean cleared his throat. "Makie Sasaki… 66, well done! Fei Ku with 67 and Kaede Nagase with 63. Yue Ayase with 63. Haruna Saotome with 81, Konoka with 91 and Nodoka Miyazaki with 95."

He looked at Asuna. "Finally, Asuna Kagurazaka. Well done! 71! This would that the overall mark for 2-A will be… 0.1 percent over 81…"

"Then… That means…" Asuna gasped.

"2-A is the top class!"

The Dean looked at Negi. "This also means that you qualify, Negi-kun! I hope to see you do a better job than ever!"

"Looks like me and you are stayin' Neg'!" Grinned Naruto.

"Well done Negi-kun." Cheered Makie.

All the girls cheered for him, and the group made their way back to school.

O0oo0O

Aaaaaand Finito! Which is spanish for finish! I think…

Chao: Long chapter…

Indeed. Well other than to ask you to look on my profile and the profile of my OC then review about both the chapter and the OC idea, that's it.

This is-

Chao: A red penguin signing out!

Goddamn stop that!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! This is a red penguin and right now, this is chapter 9.

Now, there's no special guest in this chapter, basically because I would have nothing for them to say as I'm replying to reviews.

So for starters, I want to thank turki-sama for commenting on my OC, it's good to know that people approve of it!

Next, deamondragonsclaw; It wasn't intentional, but I think I see were your coming from with my OC sorta being like Kyuubi. But she's not, she will have nothing to do with the fox. If your think of the 'Akki' nickname, it's because of her attitude.

And thank you to those who corrected me on my spanish/italien/portugese/latin. You just helped me on my spanish homework!

And lastly, sakura plus pmsdeath; tell RJ I know how his feeling, I had the same thing on Sunday.

Now, for the chapter, I'm heading straight to the Eva arc, and skipping all the fillers in between, only because there's no real plot purpose.

And in this chapter, an even bigger perv than Chao is arriving in Mahora!

On with chapter 9!

O0oo0O

*Huff, huff, huff*

Makie was running down Sakura Lane at night, at top speed,as if tryin to run from something.

She tripped.

"Ah!" A shadow closed in on her, fast. "N-NOOOO!"

O0oo0O (The next morning)

Asuna, Negi and Konoka were on the train heading to Mahora Academy.

"The new term is starting. We'll be third years from now, won't we?" Commented Asuna.

"Please take care of us again Negi-sensei!" Said Konoka.

"Yes!" Negi Said. "All right! I'm going to do my be-!"

A jolt from the train sent Negi's head into Konoka's breasts.

"You'll be disqualified if you keep doing that…" Asuna deadpanned.

O0oo0O

"THIRD YEAR CLASS A! NEGI SENSEI!" The girls of the now 3-A yelled. Well, most of them.

'They're all morons…" Thought Yue.

'Idiots…" Thought Chisame.

"Um… I'm now the formal teacher of class 3-A. My name's Negi Springfield."

"And I'm Naruto Namikaze, the now formal teacher's assistant! If there is such a thing…"

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US!"

Both Naruto and Negi felt a gaze focused on them. They looked to the source of the gaze at the very back of the classroom, were a young looking girl was sitting.

They both sweatdropped at the stare she was giving them.

"That's Evangeline A K McDowell, isn't it?" Said Negi, looking at the class roster.

Shizuna walked in the class. "Negi-sensei! Today is the school health check-up, so tell your class to prepare accordingly!"

"Ah! That's right!" Negi turned to 3-A. "E-everyone! Today we're having a health check-up, so…er… everyone please prepare to take off your clothes!"

Naruto grabbed Negi gently by his collar and started dragging him out of the classroom. "Bad choice of words, Neg'…"

"NEGI-SENSEI IS SO ECCHI~!"

"Just get ready…" Naruto told them as he shut the door.

Inside the classroom:

"Where's Maki-chan?"

"Makie knew we were having a health check today, so she just slept in, right?" Joked Fei Ku.

"Hey guys," Said Misa, "What do you think about that rumour that's been spreading around the dorms?"

"What rumour Kakizaki?" Asked Asuna.

"Ah! That rumour about Sakura lane, right?" Said Misora.

Loads of girls crowded them.

"What kind of rumour!"

"What's it about!"

"You guys don't know?" Asked Misa. "It's from a while ago, but they say that when the full moon rises, it appears amongst the the row of Sakura trees… wrapped in dark clothes… a blood sucking vampire!"

"I wonder if the monster got Maki-chan?" Pondered Sakurako. "Her blood is pretty tasty looking."

"M-Maki-chan does look pretty tasty…" Said Konoka.

"You people! There's no way that rumour can be true!" Scoffed Asuna. "Stop discussing things like that!"

"Even though you say that, you're a bit afraid aren't you Asuna?" Asked Sakurako.

"There's no way something like _that_ could live in Japan!" Asuna exclaimed, pointing at an inaccurate drawing by Haruna.

"You'd better look out, Asuna Kagurazaka."

Asuna turned to see Evangeline next to her.

"They say that vampires love energetic girls like you." Evangeline told her. "You should be careful."

Outside the classroom:

"Honestly Neg'. You have got to use better words than that."

"S-sorry…

Ako came running up to them. "Sensei's! We've got a problem! Makie is… Makie is-!"

The class doors opened and the half naked girls of 3-A looked out.

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MAKIE!" Yelled Asuna.

"GAAAH!" Naruto fell to the floor.

O0oo0O

Some of the girls from the class, as well as Asuna, Negi, Naruto and Chao, were standing next to a sleeping Makie in the nurses office.

The girls relaxed.

"Well, it doesn't seem like such a big deal." Stated Fuuka.

They walked out of the room.

'No…this something different…' Thought Negi. 'It's very weak, but I can sense magical energy. Could this mean there's another person who can use magical energy?'

"Negi, what wrong you went all quiet?" Asked Asuna.

He turned to find Asuna, Naruto and Chao still there.

"A-Asuna-san! There's no need to worry about Makie-san! She just a bit anemic." Negi lied. "By the way, I will be home late tonight, so I won't be eating dinner."

The three gave him sceptical looks.

"…Ok…" The three left the room.

"He's lying." Said Chao.

"Yep." Agreed Asuna.

"You gonna follow him?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep."

O0oo0O

It was night now, and Nodoka had split up from her group and had to head home through Sakura lane.

"The wind sure is strong, I'd better hurry home." She said to herself.

She started singing to herself. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared!"

A strong breeze blew behind her and she spun round to find.

There, standing on a lampost, was a figure wrapped in a black cloak.

"Seat number 27, Nodoka Miyazaki." The figure said in a female voice. "Sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours."

The figure launched itself at Nodoka, who fainted.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The obvious vampire saw Negi speeding towards them, chanting a spell.

"What are you doing to my student!"

He fired arrows of wind at the vampire.

The vampire threw a catalyst. "Reflectio…"

A barrier of ice formed out of what seemed nothing, which repelled all of the arrows.

'She deflected my spell!' Negi thought, shocked. 'The culprit must be a…"

The vampires hat blew off, showing the face of Evangeline A K McDowell.

'Mage!'

"You… you're from my class! E-Evangeline-san!"

"Heh, heh…" Evangeline smirked evilly. "It's the beginning of term, after all, so how about we exchange greetings, sensei. Or should I say Negi Springfield?"

She bit her finger and licked the blood off.

"To have so much power though you're only ten. Just as one would expect from that man's son…"

"J-just who are you!" Asked Negi. "You're a mage just like me! Why are you doing this!"

Evangeline smirked and took out two more catalysts.

"Negi-sensei, there are good mages and bad mages in the world. Guess which one I am."

She threw the catalysts. "Freeze lance!"

"EXCLAMATIO!"

Negi stopped the attack before it could harm them, but it destroyed Nodoka's clothes as well as the clothes on his left arm.

"What was that sound?"

"Negi!"

Asuna and Konoka came running up to him and saw him holding a naked Nodoka.

"Negi-kun is the vampire!" Exclaimed Konoka.

"N-NO! This is a misunderstanding!"

Negi saw Evangeline running away.

"Eh? Wasn't that…" Began Asuna.

"Asuna-san! Konoka-san! I'm leaving Nodoka-san to you!" He told them. "I'm going after the person who's been causing these incidents! Please head home!"

Negi ran off.

"THERE SHE IS!"

Evangeline looked back.

"He's fast." Observed Evangeline. "Speaking of that, his speciality seems to be wind."

He chased her to a flight of stairs, where she flew into the air.

'She can fly without a broom or a staff!' Thought Negi as he vaulted over the railings and onto his staff and flew after her. 'She's no ordinary mage!'

"Hold it, Evangeline-san! Why are you doing this! This is unforgivable, even if I am your teacher!"

"Ha! You're looking for him, aren't you? Don't you want to hear what he has to say? If you catch me, I'll tell you!"

Negi summoned wind clones and sent them after her, forcing her to use up all her catalysts.

"I've caught you! _France exclamation_!"

The spell destroyed the cloak she was wearing, leaving her in a night gown.

They both landed on the roof of the dorms.

"This is my victory! Tell me why you're doing this, as you promised, and, about my father!"

"Your father, or should I say 'the thousand master'." Evangeline smirked.

'How does she know that!'Negi thought. "Anyway! Without you magic power, your mantle and your potions, victory is mine!"

Evangeline laughed. "You think you've won?"

A tall figure landed beside her.

"Well then, how about you try that magic your so good at?"

'She has an accomplice! There's no helping it, I'll have to stop both of them!'

"Eleven spirits of the wind, come forth and bind my enemy!"

The tall figure jumped forward.

"Magica-*Flick* OW!"

Negi looked at the figure who flicked him. "Y-you're from my class!"

"Let me introduce you to my 'partner'." Said Evangeline. "3-A, seat ten, Ministeru Magi, Chachamaru Karukuri."

"Eeeeh! Chachamaru-san is you partner!"

Negi stepped back. "Even if I don't have a partner! Seven spirits of the win-!" *Stretch* "Spirits o-" *Poke* "OW!"

"Surprised?" Asked Evangeline. "Ministeru Magi were originally used as tools of combat. We mages are completely unguarded during incantation. Guarding their mage was the original duty of a Ministeru Magi. In other words, you can't win if you don't have a partner."

'T-T-This can't be!'

"Chachamaru?"

"I'm sorry sensei…" She restrained Negi around the neck. "It's an order from my master…"

"Hehehe… I've waited for this day since you arrived at this academy! I've yearned for it!" Said Evangeline. "In order to defeat a mage like you, I had to build up some sort of power. That's why I took the risk of attacking this school's students for blood. With this, I can finally remove this curse on me!"

"Eh? C-curse?" Questioned Negi.

"That's right. Your ancestor was the strongest mages who's name was feared even in the world of darkness. He was the one who put me through all this… EVER SINCE I WAS DEFEATED BY THE THOUSAND MASTER, MY MAGIC HAS BEEN SEALED AWAY SO THAT IT'S ALMOST NOT THERE!"

"Eh… What?" Negi looked confused. "I didn't know anything like that…"

"In order to break this infernal curse, I have to drink the blood from someone of his bloodline." Evangeline bared her fangs. "I'm sorry, but with the amount I need, your going to die."

She bit into his neck only to be kicked away by Asuna's foot.

"What the hell are you doing to my house guest!" The new arrival yelled.

After Evangeline had recovered, Asuna saw you the two were.

"Aren't you guys from my class! What the hell's wrong with you!"

"A-Asuna Kagurazaka!" Shouted Evangeline, equally as surprised.

"D-don't tell me you guys were behind the attacks! And you'd even torture a child! I won't let you go without an explanation!"

"How dare you kick me Kagurazaka…" Mumbled Evangeline. "I won't forget this!"

She and Chachamaru jumped of the roof.

"WAIT!"

"Uuuuuu…"

Asuna went back to Negi and grabbed his shoulders. "What's with you, trying to be all cool and catch the bad guys! What would have happened if I couldn't get you back, idiot! Huh? Your necks bleeding… A-are you alright Negi?"

Negi looked up at Asuna with tears in his eyes. He hugged her.

"Wah! Just a minute! We're on a roof here! That's dangerous!"

"UWAAAH! I WAS SO SCARED!"

O0oo0O (Next morning)

"Come on brat! Get up!" Asuna shouted. "It's 8 o'clock!"

Asuna was trying to get Negi out of bed, and Konoka was watching, amused.

"It seems I've caught a cold!" Whimpered Negi.

"I know you were frightened yesterday! But a teacher doesn't have the right not to attend!"

"NOOO!"

O0oo0O

"Morning, Negi-kun!" Said Sakurako they were running to class.

"What kind of game is that?" Asked Ako.

Asuna was carrying Negi in a fireman's lift to school.

"Asuna-san, please put me down! What if Evangeline and her friend are at the school!" Negi cried.

"If she attacked you in school, she'd get suspended. It'll be fine." Asuna tried to reassure him.

They reached the classroom, with Asuna having to drag Negi in by the arm.

"I-I'm not ready yet!"

Chao was sitting with Naruto again.

"What's up with Negi-bozu?" She asked Asuna.

"He had a bit of trouble with the vampire." She whispered to the couple.

They gave her confused looks.

"It turns out that Eva-chan was the vampire." She whispered again.

Their expressions changed to looks of sort of understanding the situation.

Negi noticed Evangeline's seat empty.

"Master is in school, she is just skipping class." Came Chachamaru's voice from behind him.

"AH! Evangeline-san isn't here?"

"Do you wish for me to call her?"

"No! I'm quite alright!"

O0oo0O

Lessons had started and Negi was with 3-A, but he was thinking about the problems with Evangeline, not paying attention to the lesson.

'It seems Mages need partners.' Negi thought, looking at the class. "If only my Partner was in this class…'

"Sensei, I've finished reading!" Ako told him.

"Ah! G-good work Izumi -san!" Negi thought for a moment. "Sorry about being so abrupt, but if Izumi-san was to choose a partner, you'd turn down a ten year old boy, wouldn't you?"

"This, this is so sudden!" Stuttered Ako.

"What about you Nodoka-san?"

"Well…I, er…"

'This is your chance Nodoka!' Cheered Haruna and Yue mentally.

"It…it w-w-would b-be o-o-ok-"

"It would be super ok with me Negi-sensei!" Exclaimed Ayaka, before she shoved away by Kazumi's hand.

"Negi-sensei, I've got some good news. Because our class is so spaced out, about 4/5's of them don't have boyfriends! You've got about twenty girls to choose from!"

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

*BONK* "Then choose your words more carefully, I already told you Neg'." Naruto said.

"I-I'm sorry, the question had nothing to do with the lesson. I'll leave it here today…"

He tried to walk out of the room, but hit his head on the door. "I'm alright really!" He grimaced as he walked out.

"I wonder what up with him?" Said Ako.

"I've never seen Negi-kun this depressed." Said Makie, who was better now.

"Asuna, do you know anything about this?" Ayaka inquired.

"Um… I think he's troubled because he can't find a partner or something. It seems not being able to find one is a bad thing!"

She left the class.

"THE RUMOURS WERE TRUE!"

"THE DILEMMA OF A PRINCE!"

Everyone started talking about being Negi's partner.

"ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked to see Naruto standing at the front of the class.

"I'm the teacher now Neg's left! And I say…"

The girls looke at him, dreading work.

"…what the heck? Free period!"

The girls cheered.

Naruto make eye contact with Chao and gave a signal to come outside.

O0oo0O

Evangeline was on the roof of the school building.

'I get so tired during the afternoon…'

She sensed something moving through the barrier.

'Something's broken the barrier and entered the school… The no helping it, I'll go investigate…'

O0oo0O

"I'm telling you, there's no need to worry. She won't pop up and eat you." Asuna reassured Negi as they headed to the dorms.

"But even if you say that…"

"Look, if she comes again, I'll drive her off."

"Asuna-san! You don't know how scary she is!"

A bag covered Negi's head and he was smuggled away, without Asuna even noticing.

"Huh? Negi…"

Naruto and Chao turned the corner in time to see Negi get smuggled away.

"Eh?"

"Where's Kaede-san and Akira-san taking Negi-bozu,ne?"

O0oo0O

*Splash!*

"Ahh!" Negi spluttered in the water. "These are the baths…"

"WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI!"

He looked behind him.

The whole of 3-A was there except for Evangeline, Chachamaru, Asuna and Chao.

Above their heads, was a banner something about a party to cheer up Negi.

"Eh-h-h…"

"You looked so depressed, so we decided to hold a party to cheer you up!" Sakurako told him.

"We've got candy and amasake! Have some!" A girl said.

"Everyone, to go all this way for me!" Negi started to tear up.

"It's only natural for our dear, beloved sensei!" Said Ayaka.

"Class representative…"

"Now about your partner."

"Eh?"

An intelligent, beautiful and wealthy girl like me would be perfectly qualified to-!"

"Not fair class rep!" Cried Fuuka. "You got to start first!"

All the girls crowded Negi.

"Negi-kun, I'll wash your hair for you!"

"I'll wash your back!"

"I'll wash the front!"

Their attempts at helping him, turned into a scramble to wash different parts of his body.

O0oo0O

Asuna, Naruto and Chao were running, looking for Negi.

"Where did he go!" Asked Asuna.

"For the what must be the millionth time, we don't know!" Yelled Naruto.

"Well, if it isn't Asuna Kagurazaka…"

The three looked to see Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"You two!" Shouted Asuna. "Where did you take Negi."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Now I'm even more confused…" Naruto said.

Chao nodded.

"Eh?"

"Be at ease, Kagurazaka, we won't attack the boy for a while. At least not until the next full moon."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost any magical power I had since the moon is no longer full." Evangeline pulled back her left cheek, showing that she had no fangs. "Look. Until the next full moon, I am but a human. Even if I were to attack the boy, I wouldn't be able to draw his blood. If the boy can find a partner by then, the outcome may become uncertain. Well, it seems it will still be hopeless if he doesn't get a tutor for combat or magic."

"What do you mean!"

"By the way, you seems to be quite worried about Negi. Didn't you say you hated children?"

"Actually, she has a point there, ne." Chao commented.

"Has sleeping in the same bed changed all that?" Asked Evangeline.

"Th-that's not of your business! Anyway, if either of you lay a hand on him, I won't forgive you!"

The group heard a scream coming from the baths.

O0oo0O

The girls in the bath were getting touched in inappropriate places.

"Negi-kun! That's a bit…" Makie mumbled.

"Negi-kun's so ecchi!" Exclaimed Sakurako.

Something touched Makie again.

"Negi-kun, touching me in a place like that! I'll get you!"

She grabbed what was touching her.

"B-but it's not me!" Negi cried.

"Eh? Then what's this?" Makie said. "It's long, thick, furry…"

She pulled what she was holding out of the water.

It was a little creature, looking at her with an evil gleam in it's eye.

"AAAAHH! IT'S A MOUSE!"

"IT'S AN ERMINE!"

"A RAT!"

The creature started going around the all the girls, undoing their bikinis.

"Negi! What happened!" Asuna came running with Naruto and Chao.

The creature saw a new target and jumped at Asuna, who, for some reason, happened to have a round hard object in her hand.

She saw the animal coming and whacked with what she was holding, but it still managed to undo her shirt.

The thing ran away.

"What was that?" Asked Naruto.

"I dunno…" Came the reply of Asuna.

"Ehhhh! How come all of you are naked with Negi-bozu!" Asked Chao.

"WHAT!" Bellowed Asuna.

"This is a misunderstanding!" Explained Negi.

"We were having a party to cheer him up!" A girl explained.

"Why didn't you invite us?" Complained Naruto.

"Yeah!" Agreed Chao.

O0oo0O

Negi, Asuna, Naruto and Chao were in Asuna dorm room.

"Thanks to everyone, I've cheered up a bit."

'Don't make such a pathetic face, big bro!' A voice told him telepathically. 'Help is right here, right?'

"Who's there!" He shouted out.

"Er… us?" Naruto said.

"Hello!" Said Chao.

"Down here!"

"Eh?" The group looked down to see an ermine standing there, with a bikini strap in it's mouth.

"It's me, Negi! Albert Kamomille! Long time no see!"

"Isn't that…" Stammered Asuna. "From just then!"

Negi went to hug Kamo.

"It looks like you remembered, big bro!" Said Kamo.

After being picked up by Negi, he turned to Asuna. "Sister knows some amazing things doesn't she?"

Naruto, Chao and Asuna looked at it in disbelief.

"Did that thing just talk…" Asked Naruto.

O0oo0O

And finito! Which I now know is an adjective in three languages italian, portuguese and spanish basically saying the same thing which is the end of something.

Thank you vitorhugo0 again!

This is a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey again guys! This is chapter 10 of my story. Can you believe that I only started this fic two weeks ago, and I'm already chapter 10!

Just quickly, BlackG: Have patience… his purpose will come to a lot of light as the fic goes on. Especially in the fighty bits and the festival. GAH! You're making me give away spoilers!

And to vitorhugo0: No need to worry about it being to close to canon, in the kyoto arc and the festival arc things will be different. (^-^) Ps: I didn't research it 'cos I was very tired at the time and feeling lazy. ('-_-) And I have a question. In how as my writing improved? (Just want to know so I can keep going it this way!)

And, for our special guest today is! *Drum roll* The perverted ferret!

Kamo: I'm an ermine!

What's the difference?

Kamo: I'm white, ferrets are brown.

That's racist…

Kamo: Unintentionally! I can't help saying that if you asked!

You are now the racist, perverted ferret!

Kamo: ERMINE!

So you're not denying you're racist?

Kamo: Just start the chapter, please!

Ok! Here's the tenth chapter!

Kamo: Enjoy!

Perverted ferret!

Kamo: You little f-O0oo0O

FLASHBACK!

_There was a younger looking Kamo in a field, his leg stuck in a trap._

"_For me, an ermine with lineage on par to the legendary ghost cat, to fall into a trap in the wilderness… this is pretty pathetic… I can't be a man among men like this! I'll just get out of here with one hard pull!"_

_He saw a child Negi walking over to him. "Please don't eat me!"_

"_It's fine." The younger Negi said as he let Kamo out of the trap. "I won't tell who sprung the trap. Don't get caught again, ok?"_

_Kamo ran away behind some bushes and looked back to see Negi getting told off for letting him go._

'_This guy,' He thought, ' is a man among men!'_

END FLASHBACK

"And that is how me and big bro met!" Kamo told the group. "He's helped me on a number of occasion since then as well!"

"Negi-bozu, a man? I think he has way to go before that, ne." Chao whispered to Naruto, who chuckled.

"How exciting, Kamo-kun! You've grown!"Said Negi happily.

"One of us have, big bro! It seems you haven't made progress at all!"

"Huh, with what Kamo-kun?"

"Choosing a partner! You'll look bad even if you do become a Mage without one!"

"I thought that I'd need to start searching…"

"Is that so?" Said Kamo, taking out a cigarette. "But now that I'm here, it'll be fine! I was entrusted by big bro's sister to come and help you!"

Asuna took the cigarette. "No smoking…"

"Eh! Really!" Asked Negi.

"I was at the baths to investigate the choices!" Kamo said. "There's not a loser in the bunch! You partner is definitely here!"

"How do you know that…" Asked Asuna, sceptically.

"I have a knack for this stuff!" Kamo answered. "3-A HAS WHAT IT TAKES!"

He pointed at Naruto then Chao. "I mean you hit gold with that chick, bro!"

Chao blushed. "Th-thank you!"

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "How did you know we were going out?"

"I told you I have a knack for this kind of stuff!" He turned back to Asuna and Negi. "In here! Surely, big bro's partner is…"

"It's pretty noisy in here," Said Konoka, walking in from the bathroom with only a towel on, "did someone come in?"

"Oolala!" said Kamo.

Negi shushed him.

"Ah! What's this!" Konoka grabbed Kamo and picked him up. "Cuuute! Is he Negi-kun's pet! Everyone! Look at this!" She took him outside. "Negi-kun's pet!"

"Here! Feel him!"

"His fur feels so nice!"

"Wow! A ferret!"

'Fufu…' Thought Kamo. 'The girls are overwhelmed by my manliness…"

Negi walked out. "Er, is it ok if I keep him here?"

"It's fine!" Said Sakurako. "Pets are allowed in this dorm!"

"Th-thank you!" Said Negi, gratefully.

O0oo0O

Naruto and Chao had left, leaving Asuna and Negi with Kamo.

"Searching for a partner should be easier now." Negi said to Asuna. "I need to write sister a thank you letter for sending Kamo-kun!"

Kamo shot up from where he was lounging.

"Big bro, you don't need to write a letter!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Er… Th-the truth is, in that group of girls, there was one who's partner suitability make me think _this is it_!"

"Eh! No way!"

Kamo got out of the class register and started scrolling down and stopping on one girl. "It's this one! She made my sensor go DING!"

Asuna looked. "This is Honya-chan!"

"What's this?" Asked Kamo. "You've even wrote 'very cute' next to her name!"

"It-it's not like that!" Negi headed to leave the room. "Anyway, let me think about this for a bit!"

"I understand, it's a little early for you yet!" Kamo shouted after him. 'Phew! That was close!'

"Huh, a letter?" Asuna looked at it. "It's airmail from Negi's sister."

'GAH!' "Sister! I'll inform big bro about the letter!"

Kamo grabbed the letter, ran out the door to the nearest bin, scrumbled and threw away the letter.

O0oo0O (the next day)

Nodoka was walking to her locker to put some books away. When she opened it, a letter fell out.

She picked it up to see who it was from. "AAAH! This is a letter from Negi-sensei!" She looked around to see if anyone was about then opened and read it.

It said: 'Nodoka Miyazaki-sama,

After class I will be waiting by the dorms.

Please be my partner.

Negi'

'A love letter from sensei!'

O0oo0O

Negi was walking back to the dorms after a day of teaching the class.

"Somehow, I manage to teach the class today, because Evangeline-san was absent again. But I can't approve of Evangeline-san skipping classes…"

"BIG BRO! BIG BRO!"

"Kamo, what are you doing school! It's not good, you shouting like that!"

"We've got a big problem! Miyazaki-san's being attacked by… karaage!"

_Naruto's japanese language lesson!_

_Lesson 1: Hello! This is Naruto! I will be teaching you the japanese you need to know to get some of the jokes in this story! The subject today is Karaage!_

_Karaage is a style of japanese cooking, usually using meats like chicken that are deep fried in oil._

_Hope you learned something!_

_Back to story_

"What! Is she being turned into fried chicken!"

"No, she being extorted!"

"How do you know that!"

"It's my power. An ermine special power…"

"Anyway, let's go!"

"We have to hurry big bro!"

He took off on his staff, searching for Nodoka in the sky. Once he spotted her, he landed out of sight and ran over to her.

"Miyazaki-san! Are you alright!"

"Ah! Sensei!"

"Where are the frying delinquents!"

"Is that your meal?"

"You-you weren't being attacked? That's strange."

"S-so sensei. Is someone like me… okay to be your partner?"

"Eh?" Negi realised he'd been tricked. "K-Kamo-kun! You tricked me!"

"I gave you a push!"

"Um…" Nodoka spoke up. "The day before yesterday, where was talk about the vampire, you saved me again… somehow, I only feel like I'm troubling you sensei, I'm sorry…"

"No, that's not true at all!" Negi tried to convince her.

"In return, to be useful to sensei, I'll do my best, so please do whatever you like!"

Kamo jumped of Negi's shoulder and drew a pactio circle. "PACTIO!"

The circle activated, throwing out a warm light.

"Sensei, this is… somehow my heart pounding…"

"A magic circle!" Negi exclaimed.

"This is the circle used to make provisional contracts, big bro." Kamo whispered to him.

"A provisional contract!"

Kamo explained the format behind them to Negi.

"I see. I didn't know…"

"Do you understand now? Now hurry up and formed that contract! If it's a provisional contract, you can have as many as you want, so don't think hard and _puchuuu!"_

"Yes, _puchuuu_..." Negi realised what he said. "You mean kiss!"

"It's the easiest way to make a contract!"

"That's no good! Miyazaki-san is being tricked with this thing!"

"A…kiss is it?" Said Nodoka. "It's my first but, if Negi-sensei says so…"

She leaned in for a kiss.

Negi panicked. 'I'm not mentally prepared for this! I've never kissed before. And Miyazaki-san if my student!'

"Yeah! Go big bro!_ Puchuuu_!" Cried Kamo.

A shadow rose over him, before he was shoved to the ground, forcing him to lose control of the circle, which popped, knocking Nodoka out in the process.

"Hey, you perverted ermine!" Shouted Asuna, the one who was holding him down.

Naruto and Chao were standing behind her.

"Asuna-san!" Said a surprised Negi. "Naruto, Chao-san!"

"Decieving a child like that! I've got Negi's sister's letter!" Naruto held it up. "His sister sending you here was a lie! The truth is that you did bad things and fled, didn't you!"

Chao looked at him. "What did you do, Kamo-kun?" She asked interested.

"There are two thousand counts of stealing underwear!" Asuna told her.

"He's more perverted than you Chao-chan." Naruto told his girlfriend.

"Beaten by an animal…" Chao drooped her head in shame.

"Kamo-kun! What's the meaning of this!" Asked Negi.

"It's a false charge!" Kamo said.

"I wonder why I don't believe him…" Asuna deadpanned.

"The truth is… My sister has a weak constitution!" Kamo explained. "Winters were cold in Wales. Us sibling were in poverty, so we couldn't afford a good house. I wanted my sister to have a warm place to sleep, so because of the heat retention, I borrowed women's underwear every night."

"You were an underwear theif…" Asuna said blankly.

"Without a job, I couldn't provide for my sister. So, I decided to come on a Freight ship to the place with the only human I could trust, big bro. that's why I came to Japan."

"But why would you do something like this?" Asked Naruto.

"I thought that if I helped out big bro out, he would keep me as a pet. If I was the pet of a Magister Magi in training then they couldn't turn a hand against me."

Asuna looked at him. "Y-you…"

"No! I'm sorry, sister, big bro! Even I think it was bad to fool big bro Negi. I'll turn myself in quietly. Well, this is goodby-"

"WAIT! KAMO-KUN!" Negi cried. "I didn't know the hardships Kamo-kun has…"

"Aniki!"

"I'll make you my pet, Kamo-kun!"

"Big bro! I would never dream of preying on your guilty conscience!"

"How does a monthly wage of five thousand yen sound!"

"Until now!"

Asuna and the other two sweatdropped.

'There's sucker born every minute…' Thought Asuna.

'He actually believes that crap?' Naruto thought, amazed.

"Anyway, let's go." Said Asuna, walking off.

"Ok." Negi followed her.

Kamo was about go after Negi, but Chao stopped him.

"Kamo-kun!"

"What is it?"

"Can we ask a favour of you?" She asked.

Naruto nodded.

O0oo0O

Nodoka woke up at her locker.

'Ahhh! R-really, falling asleep in a place like this! And such a dirty dream!' She thought frantically.

Negi and Kamo watched her from behind a wall.

"Sorry,Miyazaki-san…" Negi apologized quietly.

O0oo0O (Next morning)

*BZZZZ! BZZZZ!* *BEEP!*

"Phwaaah! So sleepy!" Groaned Asuna, unconsiously shoving a pillow on Negi's head.

She started climbing down her bed.

"It's cold this morning, I'd better put some thick underwear on."

She went to her underwear draw, to find it empty when she opened it.

"My underwear's gone!"

"Mine too?" Asked Konoka, who had woken up.

Asuna opened the wardrobe, to find Kamo on a shelf, lying in their underwear.

"Good morning, sister!" He said. "This is so comfortable!"

Asuna started chasing him around the bedroom, trying to hit him with a broom.

"Asuna, stop! It's only an animal!" Konoka said.

O0oo0O

The group was running to school again.

"Jeez, a underwear stealing ermine! That's one hell of a pet we ended up with!"

"Oh, come on!" Said Konoka. "I'm sure it just like the feel of cloth!"

"Then why can't it use Negi's!" Asuna asked, as they entered the locker room.

"Girls underwear is softer, right?" Came Konoka's answer.

Negi started looking around cautiously.

"Big bro, why are you looking around like that?" Kamo asked him.

"Well, it's just that…"

"What are you so bothered about? You can tell me!"

"To be honest, there's this real problem child in my class…"

"Good morning, Negi-sensei."

Negi turned around fast.

"I guess you're just going to let me skip class again, aren't you?"

"Evangeline-san! Chachamaru-san!" Negi went to grab his staff.

"Woah there!" Evangeline said. "Do you think you can stand a chance against me? I think it would be better for both of us if you behaved in school. Oh, one more thing. Don't bother asking Takamichi or the Dean for help, unless you want more students to be attacked."

"Uwaaaaah!" Negi ran off.

"Negi!" Asuna ran after him.

He ran up the stairs and into Naruto and Chao.

"Woah there, Neg'!"

"Are you ok? Negi-bozu?"

"I couldn't even reply… I'm a terrible teacher!"

Asuna and Kamo came running the stairs, the latter who had been thrown of Negi's shoulder when he ran.

"Negi!"

"Big bro Negi! Get a hold off yourself!"

Naruto looked at Asuna. "What's with him?"

"Evangeline."

Naruto frowned in acknowledgement.

"It's those two, isn't it!" Asked Kamo. "They're the problem children you where talking about! Causing trouble for Big bro Negi! Your little brother is gonna beat them up!"

He jumped up, wielding a nailed baseball bat he produced out of nowhere.

"Evangeline-san is a vampire. And not only that, a shinso (True blooded vampire)." Negi told Kamo

Kamo froze.

"I'll be going home now." He said, walking of with a hat and suitcase.

"Also, Chachamaru-san is Evangeline-san's partner. I was defeated by those two, and now they're after me."

"That's why I felt the power of a contract between them. I'm surprised you're still alive, big bro. A shinso vampire is one of the strongest monsters you can meet."

"It seems as if her magic power is weak at the moments." Asuna said.

"Yeah, she told us she was going to behave until the next full moon, ne." Chao comented.

"I see…" Said Kamo. "Hehe… but don't worry! I've got a good plan!"

"Eh? There's a way for me to beat those two!" Asked Negi hopefully.

"If big bro and sister make a contract, you can gang up on one of them and kick their asses!"

"Me! Make a contract with Asuna-san!" Shouted Negi.

"What kind of plan is that!" Yelled Asuna.

"Thinking about it, it's not a bad plan." Said Chao.

Naruto nodded. "Asuna-chan does have great physical ability."

"Exactly! That's why she would make for a great partner!" Said Chamo.

"But… ganging up isn't fair!" Argued Negi.

"They ganged up in you didn't they? There's no mercy between men in a battle!"

"Er… She's not a man…"

"W-wait a minute!" Said Asuna. "This contract stuff is what you were doing yesterday, isn't is? With all the kissy stuff! That's stupid!"

Kamo, Naruto and Chao grinned.

"Don't tell me that sister, who is in year three of middle school…" Began Kamo.

"…Hasn't had her first kiss yet!" Finished Naruto.

Chao was covering her mouth while giggling.

"W-wha-?"

"No! that was rude of us to ask! If she refuses the contract, there's nothing I can do…"

"W-what did you say!" Asked Asuna. "A kiss is nothing to me! But, do I have to be his partner…"

"I'll take that as an ok." "Listen to what I'm saying!" "Don't worry, this will be an easy win! How about you, big bro?"

Naruto poked Chao and asked if she wanted to go, seeing as they weren't needed here. She nodded and the couple left.

Negi thought it over for a moment. "I'll do it!"

"Don't decide all by yourself!" Yelled Asuna.

Kamo jumped into the air. "Let's do this!"

"I'm begging you, Asuna-san!" Cried Negi. "Once is all I ask!"

Asuna sighed. "Just this once." She agreed.

"PACTIO!" The magic circle lit up around them.

"I-I'm going to do it. Ready?" She asked Negi.

"Yes."

She leaned in to kiss Negi… on the forehead?..

"AH! Sister!" Protested Kamo. "What's with the forehead kiss!"

"What's wrong with that!" Questioned Asuna.

Kamo sighed, unsatisfied. "All right… the contract is complete!"

O0oo0O

Evangeline and Chachamaru were walking down a forest path silently, then Evangeline spoke up.

"It seems the boy's advisor may have arrived. It would be a good idea to not leave my side for a while."

"…Yes master." Replied Chachamaru.

"Hey Eva…" Came a voice from behind them.

It was Takamichi.

"What do you want?" Inquired Evangeline.

"The Dean wants to see you."

"…Tell him I'll see him right away." She turned to Chachamaru. "I'll be gone for a while, try to keep safe…"

She left with Takamichi.

"…Take care, master."

Chachamaru started making her way through the city they where in to head back to Mahora, not knowing she was being stalked.

"She's all by herself! This is your chance big bro. Take her out in one shot!" Kamo half whispered to Negi in the bushes they were hiding in.

"Just wait a little longer!" Negi replied, not really wanting to do this.

"I don't like this…" Said Asuna. "Attacking someone for no reason."

"Can we just get this over with?" Asked Naruto. "I'm starting to miss Chao-chan."

They all looked at him.

"What are you even doing here?" Asuna questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "I felt like tagging along…"

They stopped talking when Chachamaru came across a little girl crying about her balloon stuck in a tree. Chachamaru used her rockets to power herself up to grab the balloon for the girl.

The group looked on in amazement.

"Just what kind of person is Chachamaru-san?" Marvelled Negi. "Did she just fly…"

"She must be a robot, right?" Said Kamo. "Just what I'd expect of Japan. They've even got robots going to school."

"Chachamaru-san's not human!" Exclaimed Negi.

"EEEEEEEEHHHH!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Said Naruto plainly. "You couldn't tell just by looking…"

"I-I'm not that good with mechanical things…" Admitted Negi.

"Me neither…" Asuna told them.

"Is this really a question of being good with machines or not!" Kamo whispered urgently. "It's so obvious!"

They then saw Chachamaru carry an old lady across a bridge. Not long after people started to worry about a little kitten in a box that was in the middle of the storm drain.

"Oh no!" Cried Negi. "That kitten!"

Went to run and save the kitten, but was pulled back by the collar by Naruto.

"We're ment to be stalking her, idiot…"

Chachamaru walked down the storm drain to where the kitten was in the water, and carried the box out of the water, with the kitten inside.

The group just stared after her as she walked away with the kitten on her head.

"S-she's a really good person!" Cried Asuna.

"Popular with the people of this town as well." Added Naruto.

"S-she's great!" Proclaimed Negi.

"N-no!" Kamo denied, even doubting himself a bit now. "T-this may just be a trap to get your guard down!"

"I highly doubt that." Said Naruto.

The group kept on following her until she went through an opening in a wall. They stopped there and watched.

Kittens and birds came down to meet Chachamaru. She knelt down and took out cat food and bird food and places them in two bowls. She did so with a smile on her face.

Naruto, Negi and Asuna looked on with tears in their eyes.

"She's such a good person!" Cried Negi.

"J-just a minute!" Said Kamo. "She's the one targeting big bro's life! Get a hold of yourselves! There's no-one watching! Harden your heart and take her out!"

"B-but…" Stammered Negi.

"There's no helping it…" Said Asuna unhappily.

"I'll stay back here if you need back-up!" Naruto told them.

They turned the corner.

Chachamaru noticed them. "Hello, Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san. I left my guard down, but I will be your opponent.

"Um… Chachamaru-san, would you mind not targeting me anymore?" Asked Negi, hoping not to fight her.

"I'm sorry sensei. To me, master's orders are absolute."

"I guess there's no helping it…" Negi said, looking down.

Negi looked at her again. "Sorry about this, Chachamaru-san… Activate the contract for ten seconds, Asuna Kagurazaka!"

Asuna ran at Chachamaru, suddenly feeling lighter, while Negi started chanting a spell. The two girls exchanged blows, Asuna managing to flick Chachamaru in the forehead, throwing her of balance. Negi took that as his chance to strike.

"Magic Projectile Barrage: Arrows of Light!"

He sent eleven arrows at Chachamaru.

Chachamaru saw the arrows heading for her and calculated the possiblily of dodging.

"Unable to perform evasive action in time." She stated. "I'm sorry master. If I cease to function, please feed the cats."

"I can't do it!" Shouted Negi. "RETURN!"

At his command, Negi's arrows changed direction and headed back for Negi. They were about to hit him, when Naruto appeared and redirected them towards the sky.

"Big bro! Why did you recall the arrows!"

Chachamaru regained balance and took off with her rockets.

"Ahh! She got away!" Yelled Kamo. He turned back to Negi. "That was dangerous what you just did! Even magical barriers can break!"

On the top of a building, Chachamaru looked down on the group. "Negi-sensei… Thank you…"

O0oo0O

And we are _done_ with the tenth chapter!

Kamo: What was that? Something like 12 pages?

13… I'm exhausted… There will be one more chapter before the final fight thing with Eva. The reason I'm updating so quick is that I want to get the Kyoto arc and include my OC! I can't wait! Oh yeah, for those who have read my OC's profile on my profile page, I've gotten rid of her ponytail, so her hair flows loosly now.

This a red penguin signing out!

Kamo: See ya!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! This is chapter eleven, the chapter before the big battle thing, which will be a very big chapter! From now on, I will have Kamo referring to Negi as Aniki now, and Asuna as Ane-san. It's easier that way.

And also, Kuro-Ookami4: I've taken on board your comment and tried harder. Please tell me if there is more or not in this chapter.

And vitorhugo0: I guess you're somewhere along those lines with the new villains stuff, just not where you'd expect. That's all I'm giving away on that basis.

Right, I've decided to keep doing special guests, just not every chapter, as I'm running out of material, but there will be a permanent guest for a while.

?: Hello!

And that's the person!

?: Why's my name covered up?"

It's a secret until the Kyoto arc (hint)

?: Then why are you giving hints…

The first person to guess can win a cookie.

?: You don't have any cookies.

Virtual cookies!

?: You can't eat virtual cookies… you're an idiot.

Well, I can name a certain 'idiot' you like. (sort of a hint…)

?: *Holds pistol (hint) to my head* Say that name and I'll shoot…

… How about we start the chapter!

O0oo0O

Chachamaru was sitting by a table outside of a café with a coffee. She obviously couldn't drink it, she was just imitatiting people's behaviour.

"Chachamaru, there you are."

She saw Evangeline and Saotomi Hakase walking towards her.

"I spoke with the old man yesterday." Evangeline said as they reached her. "He was looking for information about the incedent on Sakura lane. It seems we can't take action until the full moon. Although, if the boy takes action, we will retaliate."

Evangeline noticed a very distant look on Chachamaru's face, as well as the fact she wasn't making eye contact.

"What's wrong Chachamaru?"

Hakase started checking on Chachamaru's mechanics for any problems.

"You've beem acting odd since yesterday." Evangeline continued. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing." Chachamaru lied.

"Is that so… Very well then…"

O0oo0O

Asuna, Negi and Kamo were in Asuna's dorm room and Kamo was fipping out over what happened the day before. Naruto and Chao weren't there, as they were doing as three-way spar with Fei Ku.

"This bad Aniki!" He yelled. "Why did you show mercy to Chachamaru! It would have been our victory then if you have taken her out!" He started waving his arms around in an fan like fashion. "We're in trouble now that she's gotten away! Once Evangeline finds out the Aniki has a partner, they're gonna come and pay us back!"

"But Kamo-kun! She is my student…"

"You're being weak!" The ermine shouted at Negi. "You're life's in danger! She's not just you're student, but you're enemy as well!"

"But Evangeline and Chachamaru-san have been our classmates for two years. I don't they'd seriously try to kill him." Asuna said.

"Weak! Ane-san is weak too!" Kamo whipped out a laptop. "Look at this! I did some research!"

Negi and Asuna gathered around the laptop.

"Fifteen years ago, Evangeline had a 6,000,000 bounty on her head! It's true she never killed children, but she is an absolutely evil person who is even feared in the world of darkness!" Kamo told them.

"Why is some like that in our class!" Exclaimed Asuna.

"I don't know, but if they seriously intend to come at us, there'll be trouble! They might cause trouble for Ane-san and other dorm residents!"

Negi sat silently though all of this, a worried look on his face.

"It's going to be bad if Aniki stays in the dorms!" Stated Kamo.

This being to much for Negi, he ran to the window, jumped and flew off on his staff.

"Negi!/Aniki!" The other two shouted after him.

They left the room, running down the hall in an attempt to get outside and catch him.

O0oo0O

"My god! You two are stamina freaks!" Said an exhausted Chao, as she watched in disbelief at Naruto and Fei Ku still exchanging blows, and not even showing signs of stopping.

All three had been going for at least two hours, then Chao stopped out of tiredness, but watched as the other two kept on fighting for at least another hour.

"I don't know what you mean, Chao-chan!" Naruto said in the midst of his spar. "We've only been going for a few hours."

"That's exactly my point!" Chao yelled.

"You can be no fun-aru!" Fei Ku said. "Join back in!"

"I'm quite alright, thank you…" Chao said.

"Boring!"Proclaimed Naruto. "You need to work on your stamina!"

"I have plenty!" Argued Chao. She pointed at the two. "It's just that you two have too much!"

Her stomach growled. "Can't we get something to eat!"

The two fighters stopped.

"Well… I guess I am a _little_ hungry…" Admitted Naruto.

"There's a great sushi place not long from here-aru." Fei Ku told them, pointing in it's direction.

"Cool, we'll go there after I've taken a shower!" Naruto started walking to the showers nearby.

"That's not a bad idea." Said Chao, walking to them as well, with Fei Ku close behind.

After Fei Ku had undressed and turned on the shower, Naruto's voice rang out.

"Chao-chan! Use the girls showers!"

"Aww… You're so mean, ne!"

O0oo0O

"W-where is this?" Wondered Negi.

He was currently in a swampy area of a forest.

He thought about how he got there. He was so distracted in his thoughts about Evangeline, he had lost altitude and his staff had crashed into a tall tree, sending him plummeting to the ground. His staff!

"Ah! Where's my staff!" He began searching through the shrubery in hopes of finding his precious staff. "If I lose this staff, I won't be able to most of my magic!"

He tripped. "Awawa! Save me sister… Asuna-san…" He started crying.

"Well, if it isn't Negi-bozu."

Negi heard the voice, stopped crying and looked up.

Standing there was Kaede.

"Nagase-san!" Negi jumped at her. "I'm saved!"

"Woah! Calm down sensei!"

Kaede got Negi dried up and told why she was up in the mountain forests.

"So you left the dorms to come and train." Negi repeated.

"That's right! Though I can't tell you what I'm training for, _nin nin_!"

'Isn't this ninja training?' Negi asked himself. 'Nin nin?'

Kaede leaned back on the rock they were sitting on. "So what are you here for?"

Negi looked down, the worried look returning.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kaede told him.

"Um… no…"

She saw the depressed look on Negi's face.

"Negi-bozu, want to train with me for a while?" She asked him.

Negi's stomach growled.

Kaede laughed. "First, the basics of self-sufficiency. Try to catch one of those char (type of fish)." She pointed to the river that was near them.

"There's so many!"

"Char are very wary fish." Kaede warned him. "They'll run as soon as they hear footsteps."

"T-then how do I do it?"

Kaede brandished a kunai. "With one of these!"

She threw it at a fish and successfully pinned it to a wall. She then got out three more kunai and threw them, catching two fish.

"Look! I got three!" She held up the kunai.

"That's amazing! Let me try!" Negi grabbed a kunai and threw it, only for it to plop into the water a metre away from him. "Eh? It's not flying."

"Do it like this." Kaede did a flip onto a rock, pushed of it with her feet, did a spin and threw three kunai into the water.

"There's no way I can do something like that!" Cried Negi.

"That was really cool!" Negi commented when Kaede came back to where he was.

"Next, we're going to pick vegetables."

"That sounds like something I can do! My stomach is…" Negi was cut off when Kaede created sixteen copies of herself that started gathering the vegetables.

"She really _is_ a ninja!" Said Negi, amazed.

O0oo0O

Chao, Fei Ku and Naruto were walking from the suchi restaurant they had eaten at, the latter with a rather dazed look in his eye.

"You were right about that sushi place, Fei-chan!" Said Chao. "It was really good, ne!"

"I know, right!" Agreed Fei Ku. "Is one of my very favourite eating places-aru!"

"Ahhhhh!"

They both looked at the only boy in the group.

"What's up with you?" Chao asked him.

"They had _ramen_ sushi!" Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"You're still going on about that!" Questioned Chao.

"He must like ramen-aru!" Said Fei Ku.

"_Like_! He practically lives off the stuff!" Chao told her best friend. "He can't get enough of it!"

"_Ramen sushiiiii_!"

"Shut up!" Chao whacked him in the head.

"So what do you want to do now-aru?" Asked Fei Ku.

"Let's not do any more sparring." Said Naruto, now recovered from his Ramen stupor. "For Chao-chan's sake."

"Awww…" Moaned Fei Ku.

"Thank _god_!" Exclaimed Chao.

"Where to then?" Asked Naruto.

"I need to get new chinese dresses, ne. the ones I've got now are a little tight on my chest region." Said Chao, clasping a breast with either hand. "It's getting a bit uncomfortable."

"Then let's go-aru!"

"Do we have to go _shopping_!" Whined Naruto.

"Yes, we do." Chao said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the shopping area, all the while him stuggling, with little success.

While all this was happening, Fei Ku just watched with an amused look on her face.

"You two have a weird relationship-aru."

The couple stopped and looked back at her.

"Don't know what you mean." They said in unison, before carrying on with their previous actions.

Fei Ku just sweatdropped.

O0oo0O

Negi was in an awkward position. After they had eaten the food that mainly Kaede had gathered, they had been chased by bears, been climbing mountains and trying to catch fish with their bare hands. All this exercise had Negi working up a sweat, and Kaede had offered him an open air bath. Little did he know they would be sharing. And that they would be naked…

"This is a nice bath, isn't it sensei?" Asked Kaede.

Negi was silent, with a huge blush on his face. He decided to say something.

"Nagase-san sure is amazing, and you're only in third year." He said.

Kaede chuckled. "It's the boobs, right?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Negi balked, turning round.

He relaxed and faced forward again, a small smile on his face. "It's that you're only fourteen, yet you're so calm and responsible."

"What about Negi-bozu?" Inquired Kaede. "Only ten yet already a teacher."

Negi turned unhappy again, facing away from Kaede. "No… I'm a hopeless teacher.I was thinking about escaping back home just today…" He looked down so that his hair covered his eyes. "How pathetic…"

"Hey… You're getting all depressed again." Kaede said. "Up to now, Negi-bozu's been doing perfectly well. You've just hit your first obstacle. I don't know the reasons, but it seems that you don't know what to do."

Negi looked back at her. "Tha-that's right!"

Kaede laughed and pulled him into her breasts, causing him to blush. "Negi-bozu is still only a child, so it's only natural that you'll come up to one or two obstacles. Wanting to run away isn't shameful.

"B-but…"

"Don't worry about it. Whenever the going gets tough, come back here again. There'll always be a bath waiting." Kaede told Negi, stroking his head. "Rest today, and think about your problems later."

O0oo0O

Chao and Fei Ku were dragging an exhausted Naruto back to the dorms.

"My god! You two are stamina freaks!" Said boy exclaimed.

The girls had been forcing him to go around every shop with them.

"I don't know what you mean, Naruto-kun!" Chao said in the midst of dragging him along. "We've only been shopping for a few hours."

"That's exactly my point!" Naruto yelled.

"You can be no fun-aru!" Fei Ku said. "You should join in next time!"

"I'm quite alright, thank you…" Naruto said.

"Boring!"Proclaimed Chao. "You need to work on your stamina!"

"I have plenty!" Argued Naruto. He pointed at the two. "It's just that you two have too much!"

Fei Ku sweatdropped. "Why does it feel like we've been through this once-aru…"

O0oo0O (Next day)

In the morning, Negi sneaked out of the tent he was sharing with Kaede, leaving a note saying thank you for the bath and food.

He located his staff and summoned it towards him with his magic.

He looked back at the tent. "Nagase-san, thank you. I'll do the best I can."

Jumped onto his staff and flew off into the sky.

Unknown to him, Kaede watched him fly away. 'He's leaving…' She turned on her back in her makeshift bed. 'So mages really do exist. I guess someone like me shouldn't be surprised.'

With Negi, he was flying in the direction of Mahora, when he heard two familiar voices break the silence.

"Hey Negi!"

"Aniki!"

He looked down to see Asuna and Kamo.

"Negi, get down here you idiot!" Demanded Asuna. "It's your fault that we got lost in the mountains for a whole night! Just flying off like that! You made us worry!"

"Wah! S-sorry!"

O0oo0O (Next day again)

Asuna was combing her hair, half dressed in her school uniform. "Negi get up! We're going to be late!"

No response.

She climbed up the ladders to her bed were Negi usual was sleeping. "We're going to be lat- he's not here!"

Her shouting woke Kamo up, who was curled up in her underwear again.

"If you're looking for Aniki, he left for school earlier this morning." The ermine told her. "While Ane-san was at work."

She quickly got dressed and rushed out the door, Kamo on her heels.

"It's Konoka-san's turn to be on class duty, so she left early too." Kamo added.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Asuna cried at the top of her voice. "AND STOP FOLLOWING ME! People will think I'm with you!" She said to kamo.

O0oo0O

"Ah! Negi-kun! Good morning!" Greeted Sakurako as she waved to the passing teacher.

"Aren't you here earlier than usual?" Pondered Ayaka.

"Good morning!" Said an ecstatic Negi. "Let's all give it our best today!"

As he reached the school he put on a serious face. 'There's no doubt that Evangeline-san will come to get revenge after that fight with Chachamaru-san. But more importantly, I don't want to cause trouble for anyone.' He clenched his fists. 'There must be some action I must take myself. The first thing I must do is face things as they are! I can't run awa-!'

"Whatcha got there Negi-bozu, ne?" Chao voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as well as the absency of an envelope he had been holding in his right hand.

He turned around to find Chao and Naruto looking at the writing on the front of the envelope.

"Naruto! Chao-san! Give that back!" He cried.

"A fight challenge?" Questioned Naruto, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Who d'you want to fight Negi-bozu?"

"E-Evangeline-san." He told them.

"Seriously!" Naruto was amazed. "You were literally running scared at the sight of her the other day."

They started walking to the classroom together.

"I've learned my lesson." Negi said. "Kaede taught me something while we were having a bath together."

"You where bathing together!" Exclaimed Chao. She looked at Naruto. "Why won't you do that with me!"

"We don't have a bath to start with."Naruto explained.

"We have a shower, ne!"

"Definitely not! I don't want to drown in my own blood!"

"Who said we were gonna do it naked?" Said Chao blankly.

"Ahhhh…"

Luckily for Naruto, they had reached the classroom and Negi had walked in asking if Evangeline was there.

"Good morning Negi-kun." Some of the class greeted him.

"Evangeline's not here yet." Ako told him. She handed him a card. "I think she's off today with the flu. These are her contact details."

Asuna arrived at the door out of breath. "Hah… Made it…"

Negi ran past her, out of the classroom.

"Ah! Negi, where're you going!"

"I'll make sure he's not gonna do anything!" Naruto said running past her and after Negi.

"Me too!" Chao did the same thing.

"What's with them?.."

O0oo0O

"According to the class roll, Evangeline-san doesn't live in the dorms." Negi said, as he walked down a forest path.

"Hey Neg'."

"Hi Negi-bozu!"

He turned once more to find Naruto and Chao behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"_I'm _making sure you don't do anything stupid." Naruto said. "Chao-chan just followed me."

Said girl grinned.

"Oh… right." Negi looked at the address on the contact card. "Her house should be around here."

"You mean that place?" Asked Chao.

He looked up to see a huge cottage.

"Nice digs." Naruto commented.

"I wasn't expecting her house to be this wonderful." Marvelled Negi. "I expected her to live in a graveyard or something."

They reached the front door and Negi rang the doorbell.

"Hello? It's your class teachers, Negi and Naruto." "Hello!" "We've come on a home visit!"

They waited for a while, but there was no response.

Naruto tried the door handle, which, weirdly, was open. "Anyone home!"

The group saw the interior of the house.

"Fancy interior, ne!" Said Chao, looking around.

The room was filled with dolls. They were covering the floor, the furniture and even the walls.

"What kind of vampire is she?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice.

"Ah!" The group froze, turning around slowly to find Chachamaru standing there in a maid outfit, carrying a tray with tea on it.

Both Naruto and Chao were having to control their noses at the sight of a girl in maids clothing.

"Negi-sensei. Good day." She greeted them. "Do you have business with master?"

"Y-you surprised me!" Said Negi, a look of shock on his face. He bowed. "I'm really sorry about last time…"

"As am I." Chachamaru bowed as well.

"Where's Evangeline?" Inquired Naruto, now recovering.

"Master is ill." Answered Chachamaru.

"Come again?" Asked Negi.

"Can an immortal be ill?" Asked Chao.

"You've got guts coming here."

The group looked up to see Evangeline by the bannister in her bed clothes.

"My magic is weak, but I could easily strangle a brat like you."

"Master, you shouldn't leave you bed." Chachamaru said.

"Evangeline-san!" Shouted Negi.

He showed her the envelope.

"What's that meant to be?" Asked the vampire.

"It's a letter of challenge!" Said Negi. "Please fight me once more! And please stop skipping school and come to classes!" Negi added, waving his arms in a frantic like motion. "You won't be able to graduate like this!"

"I've already told you, I've been cursed. I can't leave this school anyway." Evangeline smirked. "Whatever. You say you want to end things right now? I don't mind going one more time!"

Negi, Naruto and Chao got into fighting positions.

"All right!" Negi said. "But if I win, you have to attend class!"

Evangeline fell, dropping the vials she was holding. Naruto managed to catch her, and he felt her forehead.

"She has a serious fever." He told the group. "Looks like she wasn't lying about the flu after all."

Chachamaru took Evangeline out of Naruto's hands. "Please let her rest in bed on the second floor. Apart from the flu, master has allergies to pollen."

"What kind of vampire is she!" Cried Negi.

They got her to bed and were crowding around her.

"It looks like she's suffering." Observed Negi.

"It's only natural." Chachamaru told him. "Without her magic, master body is just that of her original body. A ten year old."

The gynoid got up. "I am going to meet a trusted contact in the university hospital in order to obtain effective medicine, and I wish for Naruto to come with me."

Naruto raised a brow, but got up. "Sure."

Chachamaru looked at Negi. "Can you please look after master until I return?"

"E-eh! Me!"

"As a teacher, I have decided that you are dependable." Chachamaru told him.

"Don't worry Negi-bozu. I'm gonna be here too!" Chao said.

"I-I understand. Please come back as soon as you can."

With a bow from Chachamaru, she and Naruto left.

Evangeline stirred in her bed.

"Ah! Evangeline-san! Are you alright!"

"I'll go get some water." Chao said before disappearing downstairs.

"Th-thirst…" Evangeline mumbled.

"You're thirsty? Don't worry! Chao-san's gone to get water!"

"N..ot… wat..er…"

"What do you want then? Tea? Cola?"

Chao walked back in to see Negi sticking his finger in Evangeline's mouth. "That's not something I'll probably see in a while…"

"Ah! Chao-san!"

"H-hot!"

"You're hot? Ah! The sun from the window! I'm sorry!"

"Hah… c-cold…"

"Your clothes are soaking with sweat! If I don't change her!" He tried to change her pyjamas. "Wah! To think she wore underwear like this! It doesn't suit her at all!"

Chao sighed. "I'll do this. Leave the room Negi."

"O-ok!" He left, returning when Chao had finished changing Evangeline.

"This is getting out of hand." He mentioned. "We came to confront her and we ended up playing nurse."

"Although the patient is pretty cute!" Joked Chao.

Negi stared at the sleeping girl. 'I wonder how old Evangeline really is… She said she was cursed fifteen years ago to remain at this school. Why did the thousand master curse her in the first place?'

He stood up. "There are so many things I'm worried about."

Chao looked ay him from her chair. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for some photos."

"S-stop…" Evangeline mumbled.

"Wah! S-sorry! I didn't mean to do anything bad!" Cried Negi.

"Calm down, she talking in her sleep, ne." Chao told him.

"Th-thousand master… s-stop…"

'A dream about the thousand master!' "Ras tel mascir magister!"

"Now what are you doing?"

"I'm looking into her dream."

"That's not right." Chao said, before moving closer to Negi. "Let me see!"

Negi chanted a spell, and the background changed to that of a beach. On one end was a man holding a staff and wearing a cloak with a hood which was covering his face, and on the other, there was an more mature looking Evangeline in black drab, along with a small doll.

Chao noticed something. 'We're naked!'

"_I've finally caught up with you Thousand Master."_ The older Evangeline said. _"The man who controls the thousand spells. So you here in this eastern island kingdom. Today is the day I take you down, and claim your flesh and blood!"_

"_Doll master, The Dark Evangel, 'Maga Nosferatu', The Undying Mage, Evangeline. You are indeed a vampire to be feared."_ The man said. _"Just how many people have you sank those poisonous fangs into to maintain your power and that appearance? And on top of that you're targetting me? I know not of you're plan. But give it up. You ain't gonna beat me no matter how many times we get it on."_

'That could sound so wrong to some people…' Commented Chao.

'This is the thousand master!' Marvelled Negi. 'This is my father! H-he's so cool!'

The boy started waving his hands about. ' This is just as I imagined him to be! Just what you'd expect from the strongest of mages!'

Back with the action, Evangeline ran forward._ "You're just a mage without a partner. What can you do! Let's go Chachazero!"_

"_Yes master!"_Obeyed the puppet.

The thousand master started poking the ground with his staff. _"Now, where was it? Over here?"_

"_It's too late you little whelp!"_ Sneered Evangeline. _"I win!"_

Just as they were about to make contact, the man hit the ground once more with his staff, causing a pitfall trap to activate, capturing Evangeline and Chachazero.

"_W-what is this!" _Exclaimed Evangeline.

"_It's a pitfall trap master!" _Said Chachazero.

"_I can see that!"_

The thousand master started dropping small objects into the pit. Evangeline realised what they were once one touched her.

"_Onions and Garlic! I hate those!"_

"_Haha! I looked up you weakness in advance!" _Nagi told her, laughing. _"Here have some more!"_

Evangeline transformed into her ten year old form again.

"_Ah. Master's illusion broke." _Stated Chachazero.

Nagi laughed again. _"What would people say if they found out that the scary vampire was just a kid!"_

Negi facefaulted.

"This was how you imagined your dad…" Deadpanned Chao.

"_You cheater!" _Whinged Evangeline. _"If you're a real mage, then let's duel with real magic!"_

Nagi pulled back his hood, revealing his face.

"_I'd rather not."_ He told her. _"In truth, I only know five or six spells.I suck at studying. I actually dropped out of magic school."_

"_W-WHA-!"_

"Seriously… This how you imagined him…" Chao said blankly.

"Not at all!"

"_Hey! Thousand Master! Just what do you not like about me!" _Asked Evangeline, arms flailing.

"_I'm not interested in little girls…"_

"_I'm over a hundred years old!"_

"_Then you're an old hag…"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"_How about you give up chasing me?" _Suggested Nagi._ "I'll forgive you for all your evil deeds and everything."_

"_I DON'T WANNA!" _Cried Evangeline.

Nagi wore an evil smile. _"Oh yeah? I guess there's nothing to do. I'm gonna use a transformation spell to turn your body to a form that can never do evil again.!"_

"_Wh-what the-?" _Evangeline cringed. _"This powerful energy is-! S-stop you idiot! Don't use a powerful spell like that!"_

"_Old man Konoe needed a new guard." _Nagi said. _"Hmm… Man Man Tero Tero… Man, I've got to work on my latin…"_

"_Wah! Someone help me!" _Cried Evangeline.

"_Infernus Scholasticus _(Attendance Perdition)_!"_

"_Noooo!" Yelled Evangeline. "But I love you!"_

Evangeline woke up from her dream with a start. "I-it's that dream again…"

She saw Negi and Chao sleeping by her bed, Negi leaning on her bed and Chao leaning on the back of her chair, drooling.

"What is he doing here?" She asked herself, ignoring Chao. "It's like he wants to be killed."

The two woke up.

"Eh… Hey Eva-chan!" Said Chao.

"Did I fall asleep?" Asked Negi. "Ah, Eva-san, are you alright."

"Yea, I'm alright… I'm gonna let go for today. I'm better, so hurry up and get the hell out of here."

"Your welcome by the way." Chao said as she and Negi started to leave.

"Wait."

The two froze.

"Why were you holding onto your staff while you were sleeping?" Evangeline put on a scary face. "You little… YOU SAW MY DREAM!"

"I'm going to walk away now…" Chao started to edge away to the stairs.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE! HOW MUCH!"

"N-nothing…"

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW AFTER ALL!"

"Well, it seems Eva-chan's feeling better…" Commented Naruto as he and Chachamaru arrived back at the cottage.

The robot nodded in agreement.

O0oo0O

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we are done!

?: Your chapters are getting longer aren't they?

Indeed… Well I don't anything else to except R&R! You?

?: Nope…

So then… This is a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, once again this is a red penguin and I'm not bothering with that 'mystery guest' mainly because I couldn't be bothered, and that someone already guessed. To be honest, it wasn't that hard really.

Anyway, congrats to michaelfait1 who got it. Also, just wondering, why did you comment the same thing twice? It's not like the first one would be invisible.

And to vitorhugo0 (Who I seem to be replying to a lot.), this isn't getting in the way of my personal life. It was the easter holidays for my school. And what do you mean by suspicious?

Thanks on the constructive critisism Kuro-Ookami4 I'll try my best!

So, here's the twelfth chapter, hope it's ok.

O0oo0O

"E-EVANGELINE-SAN!" Cried Negi.

It was the next day after Negi and co had been looking after Evangeline and the child teacher had a shock when he spotted the vampire in her seat.

Naruto walked in. "Hey Neg'! Sorry I'm la-" He saw Evangeline. "Hey Eva-chan! Nice of you to join us on this lovely day!"

"Wh-what do you want Evangeline-san!" Negi was flailing about. "I can't challenge you to a duel now! I'm always available after class!"

"You're not very good at keeping secrets, are you…" Naruto whispered to Negi.

"You took care of me yesterday." Eva told him. "I thought I may as well come to class."

"R-really!" Negi smiled brightly. "I'm so happy! Is your flu better now?"

"Yeah…"

Negi looked to the rest of the class. "Well, lets start on page 31!"

"Negi-bozu looks to be in a good mood today, ne." Observed Chao.

O0oo0O

Evangeline and Chachamaru were inside some sort of computer room, filled with computer tech on top of desks. They were both wearing their uniforms. Chachamaru was hacking into the school's magic infomation database.

"It is as we expected. The thousand master's curse is in the form of a barrier upheld by the power of another master." Chachamaru informed the vampire. "In order for the barrier to surround the entire campus, it consumes an enormous amount of elecrical energy."

"To think I had no idea for over a decade." Eva thought aloud. "But for a mage to rely on electricity. He's a pretty high tech person."

"I am also a high tech person."

They walked out into the open air.

"Well, that's that." Said Eva. "Now we can execute out ultimate plan, right?"

"That is correct." Confirmed the gynoid.

"All right then. It'll all go as planned tonight. He… When I think about the shock on that boy's face…" Evangeline somehow got on top of one of the generators nearby. "It'll be hilarious!"

Chachamaru was silent.

"Something bothering you, Chachamaru?"

"Th-that is… I'm sorry master. Negi-sensei has already made a provisional contract with a partner."

"What?" Evangeline glared at the robot. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! Who is the partner?"

"Asuna Kagurazaka. I don't know why I didn't report this. I'm sorry."

"Well, whatever… It doesn't matter whether he has a partner or not." Eva turned around. "We have five hours before the plan starts. Let's go Chachamaru."

She went to leap off the generator, only for her to catch her foot on a small rail bordering it, thus plummeting head first into the floor.

"Ah! Master, your nose is bleeding…"

"Stupid humans can't even fly! This is so inconvenient!" Yelled Evangeline. "This is all the Springfield familie's fault! Just wait! After tonight's plan, I won't have to wait for the full moon to get rid of Negi! Tonight I'm going to drain him and lift this curse! The queen who bears the gospel of darkness is going to blast back into town!"

"Your nose is still bleeding…"

O0oo0O

Classes had ended, and Negi, Asuna, Naruto, Chao and Kamo where all walking out of the main entrance/exit.

"I'm so glad Evangeline-san came to class today!" Said Negi. "It's all thank to Asuna-san, Kamo-kun, Chao-san and Nagase-san!"

Naruto huffed. "What about me?.."

"Um… What did Kaede do?" Questioned Asuna.

"Ah… nothing…"

"Whatever. This means that I don't have to hang around you because of this stupid contract thing now, right?" Asked Asuna

"Aaaan! You guys made a contract?" Chao asked. "Did you know about this Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't deem it of much importance…"

The group saw the girls of 3-A gathered around a little stall.

"What's going on?" Asked Negi.

"Don't you know sensei? There's going to be a blackout from 8 to 12 tonight." Haruna told him.

"Didn't they mention that at the a staff meeting?" Said Naruto.

"I must have forgot about it, ne." Admitted Chao.

Having already collecting their needed items, the girls headed to their dorms.

"Looks like the weather is getting worse." Noted Madoka. "It's a little scary isn't it?"

"Really? I think it's exciting! I'm looking forward to it!" Sakurako told her.

"I wanna go and play in the park at night!" Exclaimed Fuuka.

"Well, I'm gonna start my patrol." Naruto said, walking away from the group.

"Can I come?" Chao asked him.

"Students won't be allowed out during the blackout. If there's any trouble, I'll call for you. Ok?"

Chao nodded before heading to her room.

"I'm going to have a look around as well." Negi told Asuna.

"Right, see you later." Was the girl's reply.

Later that night, when the blackout had begun, and Chachamaru was in their dorm room, laptop at hand.

"The electricity to the barrier has stopped. Hacking backup system… successfully completed . conditions are optimal. You should be regaining your powers master."

Evangeline was standing on the topmost point of the highest point of Mahora. She was in her adult form, wearing a gothic outfit, with a long, tattered cloak.

"Heh…"

"Aw man! They turned the power off!" Whined Yuna.

"And we're still in the bath!" Cried Ako.

True enough, the two girls, plus Makie and Akira, were still in the bath house.

"This is all because you wanted to go to the baths no matter what Makie!"

Makie was facing away from the other girls, a distant look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Makie?" Asked Akira.

'_Go… my servant…_'

"Are you alright Makie?" Akira placed a hand on Makie's shoulder.

The girl looked behind her, with a grin, showing an overgrown fang coming out of her mouth.

O0oo0O

Negi was patrolling the dorms, with Kamo on his shoulder, carrying a flashlight so he could see.

"The dorms are pretty scary in the dark aren't they?" Said Negi with a shiver.

Kamo kept silent.

"What's wrong Kamo-kun?"

"Can't you feel some kind of weird magic power? It started just after the power went off…"

"Is it some kind of monster?"

"I don't know but it's big… could it be that Evangeline has…"

"B-but… she's reformed now!" Said Negi, a shocked look on his face.

"Aniki! You're too damn nice!" Scolded Kamo. "Someone like her wouldn't give up so easily!"

This time, Negi was ignoring kamo, and looking ahead of him. "Eh? Is that…"

Makie was standing there, in front of Negi, an ominous glow surrounding her.

"Ahh! Makie-san! Y-you shouldn't walk around outside naked like that!"

Yeah… I may have forgot to mention that she was stark naked…

"Negi Springfield." Spoke the girl, grinning, showing her fangs. "Evangeline A. K. McDowell hereby formally challenges you to a duel. Come to the baths in ten minutes."

"Why is Makie-san talking about Evangeline-san!" Cried Negi.

"I got it Aniki! She's been bitten by Evangeline! If you get bitten by a Shinso vampire, you're under their control!" Kamo informed him.

"Goodbye! I'll be waiting Negi-kun!" Makie backflipped off the building the were currently standing on, whipping out her ribbon, and swinging towards the baths, a bit like spiderman.

"Wh-what the…" Negi was astounded.

"That was no human feat!" Said Kamo, a little shaken. "That Ane-san is a half vampire now…"

"Tha-that can't be! When I examined Makie-san, there was only an after trace left of magic! There was nothing bad about it no matter how you looked at it!"

"Having her magic sealed turned out well for Evangeline after all! She was able to hide it without you noticing Aniki! I don't know how she did it, but she got her powers back during the blackout! This is bad! We gotta get Ane-san and use the contract!"

Negi remembered how glad Asuna was when she thought they didn't need the contract anymore.

"No!" He Delclared. "I'm going to do this by myself!"

"EH! What are you saying, Aniki!"

Negi went behind a building and reappeared dragging a sack along with him. "It'll be ok! Actually, I prepared for something like this since yesterday!"

He pulled out a antique magic gun, catalysts and many other magical items and attached them to various parts of his clothing.

Negi flew off, leaving a very distraught ermine in his wake.

From the building above them, Naruto had seen what had been going on since Makie's arrival.

The teen sighed. "Something tells me I better get Chao-chan after all…"

He turned and leapt of the building.

O0oo0O

"Evangeline-san!" Yelled Negi, as he entered the baths.

The baths seemed to have a completely different atmosphere at night than in the day-time. All the shadows cast by the moonlight on the trees and walls gave the area a much more foreboding aura.

"Where is she? Let Makie-san go!"

"I'm right here, little boy."

Negi spun in the direction of the voice, to find the older Evangeline sitting on some sort of hexagonal structure, surrounded by Makie, Yuna, Akira, Ako and Chachamaru, all of which were in maid costumes.

"Where's your partner?" Wondered Evangeline. "You came all by yourself. Admirable courage…"

Negi pointed at the woman. "You- you're!.. Who are you!"

The vampire facefaulted, before cancelling the illusion. "It's me you idiot!" She said in a distressed tone.

After Eva had calmed down, she smirked. "I know this is before the full moon, but we're going to settle this. I'm going to take as much blood as I need, boy."

Negi's grip tightened on his staff. "I won't let you do as you please! If I win, you have to stop commiting evil acts!"

"Heh… We'll see. Now go!"

The controlled girls leapt towards Negi.

"Controlling your own classmates! Unfair!"

"Unfair you say? That's because I'm an evil mage!"

As the girls were about to reach Negi, two figures jumped from the ceiling, kicking to two girls each, sending them flying in different directions, before landing in similar fighting stances.

"Naruto! Chao-san!" Exclaimed Negi. "What are you doing here!"

"Now, you didn't think that we would leave Negi-bozu all by himself to fight some big bad vampire, did you?" Asked Chao.

"I mean, being honest, you'd probably get killed…" Naruto told him.

"Thanks a lot…" Said Negi half heartedly.

Naruto was wearing a plain black T-shirt, underneath a plain orange zip-up jacket, that was unzipped. On his bottom half, he was wearing dark blue jeans. Around his neck were a set of black and orange headphones.

Chao was wearing a crimson chinese style top, with golden trimming, and a pair of loose fitting, plain black pants. Covering her eyes were a pair of orange tinted goggles (Imagine the ones you'd find in a science lab). She was wielding a set of nunchuks in each hand.

"It seems we have some uninvited guests." Observed Eva. "Looks like it's time for the real thing, Chachamaru!"

"Yes…"

The gynoid leapt towards the three, along with the other girls, while Evangeline began casting a spell.

Naruto ran straight at Chachamaru and was locked in combat with her instantly, while Chao kept the other girls at bay, leaving Negi to Evangeline, who had finished her spell.

"Chew on this!" Eva shouted. "_Magic Barrage: 17 arrows of ice_!"

The arrows shot towards Negi, who got on his staff and flew through a window, the arrows in hot pursuit.

Evangeline followed after him, with Chachamaru, who had broke off from Naruto, trailing her.

Naruto turned to his girlfriend. "You gonna be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Once I've finished here, I'll catch up." Chao replied, currently dodging Makie's ribbon, that was attempting to constict her.

"Ok. I'll see you around." Naruto leapt out of the window.

'Good luck.' Chao thought as he left, before getting in the head by a basketball. "Who the hell's got one of those!"

She turned to find the ball returning to the hands of Yuna, who was smirking, showing her fangs.

"Where the _hell _did you get that from!"

The girls didn't respond and closed in on the chinese girl, Makie managing to ensnare her in her ribbons while the others were about to descend upon Chao.

Suddenly, blades protruded from the loose part of the nunchuks in Chao's left hand, before she started to spin the weapon around at a very high speed, and sliced through the ribbon, rendering it useless. Now free, she kicked the girls closest to her away.

After the girls recovered, they regrouped with Makie, who was still standing, then they all leapt at Chao with maniacle looks in their eyes. Chao backflipped out of their way, then holding out the nunchuks in her right hand, but having to evade the girls again.

'Damn it! I haven't got enough space to use my technique!' Thought Chao angrily, after many attempts, all failing.

She managed to gain enough distance from them by quickly scaling one of the many trees in the baths. Once at the top, she gripped the tree hard with her legs and hung upside down by them, once again holding the nunchuks in her right hand downwards, facing the girls, who were about to jump at her with their enhanced abilities. Just as they were about to reach her, she spun the loose part of her right nunchuks at a ferocious velocity. A gale force wind erupted from the spinning bar, slamming full force into the approaching girls, sending them crashing into the water below, unconscious.

Seeing as she was done, Chao dropped from the tree, landing on her feet. She looked at the knocked out girls once more with a serious face, before turning and heading towards the exit of the baths, whispering a single word as she walked.

"Abeat…"

The two sets of nunchuks and the orange goggles disappeared in a bright light, and she left the baths.

**With Negi**

Negi was currently flying close to the ground on his staff, through the many buildings of Mahora, trying to shake of the arrows, which seemed to be homing in on him.

He had managed to get rid of 6 arrows, but the rest refused to be cut of by things like trees or buildings like the others.

Eventually, he decided to take out his antique gun and fire magic canceling shots at the remaining arrows, dispelling them one by one.

"A magic gun." Observed Eva, as she and Chachamaru pursued Negi through the air. "Those are pretty rare."

"The destruction of all projectiles has been confirmed." Stated Chachamaru. "It seems that Negi-sensei is a collector of unique antique items."

"A full outfit of antiques is nothing to laugh about." Said Eva. "I've got an idea. If I can just strip him of them…"

She was cut off by a call from below. "NEG'!"

All three of the people currently in the air looked down, to see Naruto running at a lightning pace on the ground with his arms at his sides (like ninjas run in the Naruto anime), easily keeping up with them, a scowl firmly locked on his features.

Evangeline frowned at the sight of him. "Chachamaru. Get rid of the vermin."

"Yes master." Obeyed the gynoid, changing course to cut Naruto off.

With Naruto now being taken care of, Eva turned her attention to the child teacher again, and Negi faced forwards, focusing on getting to a certain destination.

"I've got to lure her just a bit further…"

O0oo0O

"What did you say ermine-perv!" Shouted Asuna as she banged her head against the ceiling.

"Quiet, Ane-san! You'll wake Konoka-san!" Kamo told a now wincing Asuna, who was clutching her head. "And the name's Kamo. Anyway, it seems Evangeline's not given up!"

"Then that idiot went all by himself!" Exclaimed Asuna.

"That's right! He seemed really stubborn about it!"

"Rrrr! That _idiot_!"

O0oo0O

"NEG'!" Naruto yelled, as he chased the three flying in the air.

He saw Chachamaru swerve off course in his direction, obviously to deal with him.

The teen was forced to stop, having to block a rocket powered punch from the robot detachable fist, as she still closed in on him. The force of the punch caught Naruto by surprise, and since he wasn't prepared, he was sent flying back, the loose fist still connected with his crossed arms, which was his block. Then, Chachamaru appeared in front of him, fist now reattached, not giving him time to react as she kicked him in his side, sending him through a wall with a shocked look on his face.

Chachamaru looked at the hole created by Naruto's body, before turning to head back the Evangeline and Negi.

"You don't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" Questioned Naruto as he stepped though the hole. "You just caught me by surprise."

"You appear to be a stubborn one, Naruto-sensei." Commented Chachamaru.

Naruto smirked. "That may be…" Began Naruto, as he disappeared in a shimmering image, much to Chachamaru's surprise.

The robot put her sensors on high alert, and looked around for Naruto, but froze as she felt a presence directly behind her back.

"…but that doesn't matter if I'm strong." Naruto finished, standing behind her.

Chachamaru leapt away from Naruto in time to avoid a backhand directed at her head.

"It seems that I overlooked your abilities, Naruto-sensei."

"You don't know the half of it."

They both leapt at each other, exchanging and blocking their opponents blows with an abnormal pace. Naruto jumped back to avoid a roundhouse kick sent his way, and started scaling the face of a building with chakra in his feet. Chachamaru used her rockets to easily fly past him, intent on meeting him at the top. Once she reached the top, she waited for Naruto's head to appear over the side of the building, then kicked the first signs of blond hair with her right foot, which were attached to a head and body, both of which were sent soaring to the left, only to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"A clone?"

"Indeed, Cha-chan…" Chachamaru's eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind her again. "Boo…"

Once again, she jumped away to face him, to see that the headphones that used to be around his neck, were now over his ears, and that he was standing side on, wwith his hands in his pockets.

"Now, I've gotta get to Neg' before he gets bitten to death by your 'master'." Naruto told Chachamaru. "Sorry, but I need to end this quick."

He took his right hand out of his pocket and placed it over the right ear-cover of the headphones. He then raised his left hand so that it was facing palm open at Chachamaru, who got prepared for what might come.

"Once again, sorry." Naruto said one last time.

Visible sound waves shaped as circles flowed out from Naruto's left palm with reasonable speed, distorting the air surrounding them, heading straight for Chachamaru, and were accompanied by a high pitched shrieking sound that made the robot want to cover her ears. Before she could though, her system seased to function, and she shut down. She would have fallen onto the hard surface of the roof, had Naruto not caught her and placed her down gently, headphones once again around his neck.

Naruto stood up and walked to the edge of the building, trying to sense the whereabouts of Negi and Evangeline. Once he found the energy signatures of the two mages, he said one word before disappearing in a shimmer, headphones now gone.

"Abeat…"

O0oo0O

"Icy explosion!"

Negi barely avoided the blast at he still struggled to evade Eva's attacks, to reach his destination,which was a bridge leading out of Mahora Academy.

'S-such incredible power! There's no way I can compete with her!' Marvelled Negi. 'Just a bit further!'

Evangeline laughed at his obvious dilemma. "All you're doing is running! What's the matter? Not enough time to cast a spell!"

The bridge came into view. It's image was sort of like a minature version of the golden gate bridge, except it was made out of stone.

Negi was about to reach the bridge when Eva called out her next spell.

"Frozen Earth!"

Ice spike shot out of the ground, one managing to clip the end of Negi's staff, knocking him off balance and sending him plummeting to the bridges surface and skidding to a halt.

Eva landed not far from him. "This bridge is built on the limits of the academy district, which I can't leave." Said the vampire. "You thought you could escape by leaving the academy? That's a pretty petty strategy, don't you think?"

She started walking towards the Negi. "This is checkmate."

As she took one more step, the surface underneath her glowed and trails of light rose out and ensnared her, rendering her immobile.

"What! This… this is!" She looked down as a seal appeared underneath her. "A field of binding!"

Negi started doing a victory dance. "I did it! I've caught you now, Evangeline-san! You won't be able to move anymore! That means I win! Now be a good girl and give up! And please stop doing evil things from now on, ok?"

"Not bad little boy, I'm impressed." Evangeline started laughing hysterically.

Negi was confused. He couldn't understand why the vampire was laughing.

"What so funny?" He asked. "You should know as much as I do that once you're trapped, it's very difficult to break out!"

Evangeline stopped laughing. "You're right. Normally, this would mean I lose." She managed to pull some kind of remote out from her cloak with one of her trapped arms.

"I've suffered here for 15 years." Eva told Negi. "Did you really think I would be without a counter measure for a trap like this?"

"_**Executing field dissolution program…**_" Came a robotic voice from within the device.

"W-what!" Cried Negi.

The seal around Evangeline shattered, setting her free.

"That's unfair!" Cried Negi once more.

"That's how it is." Said Evangeline, before she leapt forward, grabbing Negi's staff and ripping it from his hands before he could react.

She looked at the staff. "Hmph. It's that man's staff…"

She threw it over the side of the bridge.

"That's really mean! That was my most treasured possesion!" Wailed Negi. "That's really mean Evangeline-san! I should have won! Let's have another match!"

Evangeline hit him across his head, sending him to the ground, a stern look in her face. "Real men don't pick fights then cry over them! Are you prepared to admit your loses already! Your father would have laughed of something like this!"

The look on her face calmed. "You did well today boy. Coming here all by yourself." She bared her fangs. "Well then, I'll be taking that blood of yours. Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you. I've taken an interest in you,boy."

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The two turned their head to see Asuna running along the bridge towards them, carrying Kamo in her hands.

"It's the boy's partner."

As the newcomers approached, Asuna held Kamo up. "Kamo!"

"Roger, Ane-san!" Kamo jumped out of her hands right infront of Evangeline. "Ermine flash!"

The whole bridge illuminated with a bright light, slightly blinding the vampire. Evangeline managed to see Asuna heading straight at her.

'She's aiming for me?' Thought Eva. 'Ha! What can a mere human do against me?'

She created a magical barrier, intent on blocking Asuna, only for said girl to break through it and deliver a vicious kick to Eva's face, sending her flying.

'W-wha!' Thought a very confused Eva, as she continued through the air. 'What happened to my magical barrier!'

She managed to land on her feet quite a way away.

"Impossible! How did you-! Huh?" Asuna, Negi and kamo were no longer there. Standing in their place, were Naruto and Chao, who grinned.

"How's it going Eva-chan?" Naruto in a cheery voice.

"D'ya miss us, ne?" Asked Chao.

Evangeline pointed accusedly at Naruto. "You! You were meant to taken care of by Chachamaru! What have you done to her!"

Naruto waved her off lazily. "Don't worry. She's just sleepin'…"

He and Chao both went into fighting stances.

"Now how about we dance?" He asked.

Eva narrowed her eyes. "You're on."

The two sides leapt at each other.

With Asuna, Negi and Kamo, who hiding behind on of the stone walls along the bridge, Negi was depressed that he upset Asuna.

"Asuna-san, I-I'm sorry. I-I caused you trouble again… I tried so hard to do it on my own, but it wasn't enough…"

Asuna bopped him lightly on the head, eliciting a small 'ow' from Negi. "Idiot… Don't overdo it on your own. Boys who are stubborn are cute in situations like this, you know." She grinned. "If you come to me, I'll come and help you. No trouble! We'll work together and find a way to beat Chacha and that problem child!"

Negi still had a depressed expression.

"What's wrong Negi?" Asked Asuna.

The child teacher was thinking back to what Evangeline said. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and looked at Asuna, eyes now full of hope and confidence.

"Please Asuna-san! I have to beat her."

"That's the spirit Aniki!" Proclaimed Kamo. "Come on, Ane-san!"

Asuna put a hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "Well, I guess I've got no choice." She said. "These are extreme circumstances, and he is only ten years old. Alright! I'm going to do it now, ok?"

Negi had no idea what she was on about, and only caught on when he saw Kamo activating a pactio circle.

"Eh-?"

He could say no more than that, as Asuna had kissed him directly on his lips, sealing the probationary contract with a shout of 'Pactio!' from Kamo.

Once the pactio was done, Asuna broke the kiss, leaving a very speechless Negi with a huge blush on his face, covering his mouth.

"A-Asuna-san! Wh-What a-are you doing!" Asked Negi. "I-I've never kissed anyone before!"

"That's ok! I've never done it before either. This time doesn't count." Asuna told him.

Kamo spoke up. "Aniki! If she only kisses you half-heartedly on the forehead like last time, it's only half as effective! But this time I told Ane-san to do it properly! And so… Contract renewal!"

A bright light shone around the area they were standing in, which Evangeline could see.

"So that's were they are…" She said as she stopped fighting.

Naruto and Chao also stopped and looked to were Negi and Asuna were now standing.

"So you came out." Said Eva.

"Master!"

Chachamaru came flying down the bridge towards them.

"Ah, Cha-chan!" Naruto called her. "You rebooted quicker than I expected!"

The robot landed next to Eva. "I'm sorry master. It appears that I lost to Naruto-sensei."

"You don't say…" Was Eva's reply.

Evangeline looked back to Negi. "What's the matter boy? You think you can take a break just because Onee-chan came to save you?"

Negi cringed.

"What are you talking about? This is a fair fight! Two on two!" Shouted Asuna, pointing at Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"Honestly… you help out, then you're completely disregarded…" Said Naruto blankly, sweatdropping, with Chao nodding in agreement, pouting.

"It's true." Admitted Evangeline. "It's now a fair fight. But are we really equally matched? The boy has lost his staff and you have never fought before." She then spoke in a lower voice. "Chachamaru, don't underestimate her. She might just be stronger than she looks."

"Yes master."

Evangeline focused her gaze on Negi again. "Let's go. Forget that I'm your student. Show me what you've got."

Negi nodded. "Alright!"

"Y'know," Naruto said from the sidelines, "We may as well sit this one out…"

"I'm with you there, Naruto-nii." Said Kamo, who appeared beside Naruto and Chao.

"Activate the contract for 90 seconds!" Yelled Negi. "Asuna Kagurazaka!"

"Lic lac la lillac!" Evangeline began her spell, as Chachamaru jumped in between the two mages, locking in combat with Asuna.

"Ras tel ma scir magister!" Cried Negi.

Chachamaru and Asuna parried each other left hands, both moving their right hands for their opponents forehead for a flick, which sent both of them back a few metres, Asuna clutching her head in pain.

Negi took out his spare wand and started chanting a spell. "17 spirit of the wind, gather unto me."

Eva just laughed at the wand. "What is that cute little wand going to do to me! Take this!"

She sent arrows of ice at Negi, which he countered with arrows of thunder.

"To think you can even use thunder!" Marvelled Eva, as she started getting into the duel. "Lic lac la lillac! 29 spirits of darkness!"

'Wah! 29!' Thought Negi. "Ras tel ma scir magister! 29 spirits of light!"

"_Magic Barrage: 29 arrows of darkness!_"

"_Magic Barrage: 29 arrows of light!_"

The two attacks clashed and cancelled each other out, resulting in a explosion of smoke.

'Sh-she's really strong!" Though Negi. 'To think that my father beat her! But… I can beat her too!' "Ras tel ma scir magister! Spirits of thunder, spirits of wind! Gather unto me!"

"Lic lac la lillac! Spirits of ice, spirits of darkness! Gather unto me!"

"O, wind of the south seas! Ye who blows, clad in thunder…" Began Negi, in his version of the spell.

"O, frozen clouds which light the night! Ye who's blizzards are accompanied by darkness…" Eva began with her version.

"THUNDER TEMPEST!"

"BLIZZARD OF DARKNESS!"

The two attack clashed, fight for dominance, though it seemed that Eva was winning.

Just when hope was almost lost, Negi sneezed, which added more power to his attack, easily overpowering Eva's, who looked at the oncoming attack with a shocked look on her face.

Blinding light engulfed the two mages, making them unseeable from outside.

"Negi!"

"Master!"

There was a tense silence as everyone waited for the light to die down. When it did, it showed Negi standing where he was, appearing unharmed, and Evangeline still in the air, where she had been before. Only difference was, she had no clothes on.

One look at her caused Naruto and Chao to collapse onto their back, rolling in uncontrollable laughter.

Said naked girl was covering her more embarrassing places, with a twitch in her left eye.

"You've really done it now punk…" She said to Negi. "Just what I expected of you. The son of that man…"

"Aaaah!" Cried Negi. "Her clothes came off!"

"You did it Aniki! You overpowered Evangeline!" Yelled Kamo, who was rejoicing at the moment. "I can't believe it!"

"This isn't over yet boy!" Shouted Eva, as she prepared another spell.

"Master!" Chachamaru called to her. "You mustn't! come back!"

The light on the bridge illuminated the group as the power returned.

"The blackout is ending 7 minutes and 27 seconds earlier than expected!" Chachamaru continued.

Evangeline doubled over in agony as she was struck by the electrical force of the barrier, which had returned with the electricity.

"What's going on!"Questioned Asuna.

"Once the blackout is over, the seal on masters powers is restored!" The gynoid told Asuna as she rtan to save her master. "Without magic, master is just an ordinary child! She'll fall into the lake! And she can't swim!"

And fall she did, heading straight for the water below.

"Evangeline-san!" Negi made to jump over the edge of the bridge in an attempt to catch her, but was beaten to it by Naruto.

Looking at Naruto through half opened eyes, Eva recalled an event similar to this. 'This is just like before, with that idiot…'

She remebered Nagi catching her after she fell of a cliff, then him feeding her and all that happened afterwards. She started to tear up and closed her eyes.

'Liar…'

She felt someone grab her. "I got you Eva-chan."

She opened her eyes in to see Naruto holding her in his arms, for once not even bothered about seeing a girl naked.

"Why did you save me?" Inquired the vampire.

"Eva-chan is one of my students, right?" Naruto answered with a grin.

"Idiot…" She mumbled, before Naruto threw her into a waiting robots arms, before he hit the water back first.

"Naruto!" Yelled Asuna.

"Don't worry, ne. Naru-chan will be fine." Said Chao calmly.

Chachamaru placed Evangeline back onto the bridge, where Negi was celebrating.

"I guess this is my victory after all!" He stated happily. "So you have to stop doing bad things and start attending class!"

Eva was silent for a while, before giving in. "Fine… It's true I owe you a debt for today…"

"Hey Neg'!" Came Naruto's voice from below the bridge.

The child teacher went to the edge of the bridge and saw Naruto's head and shoulders bobbing along the water's surface.

"Looky what I found!" Naruto held up Negi's staff.

"My staff!" Negi cried happily.

"Now could someone lift me out of here?" Naruto asked.

Chachamaru went down with the help of her rocket and helped the blond back up to the bridge.

Once Naruto was back on dry land, he took the class roster off Negi, who had somehow had it on his person, and took out a pen.

"I'm going to write 'we won' in the register!"

Evangeline jumped him in an attempt to get the roster before he could right it in.

"What the _hell_ are you doing you idiot! Where did you even get that from!"

"Ask Neg'!"

"If this blackout hadn't ended, I would have won!"

"Ahh, don't worry Evangeline-san." Said Negi. "I'll study hard at magic and learn how to lift your curse."

This made Evangeline stop her assualt on Naruto, but she then turned on Negi. "How many years do you think I'll have to wait for that! If I drained you're blood, I'd be free in no time!"

"That reminds me." Said Naruto, putting a hand to his chin. "We still need to cure Maki-chan and the other girls."

"That's right!" Agreed Negi.

"Don't just ignore me!" Cried Eva. "Listen up! I haven't given up! You better watch your back on the next full moon!"

Chao, Asuna and Chachamaru looked on in amusement.

"Is Eva-chan always like this?" Asked Chao.

"No." Replied Chachamaru. "I've only seen her have this much fun since those two arrived."

"I'm still writing it!" Teased Naruto, holding up the register.

"DAMN YOU!"

O0oo0O

We're done! 17 pages and 5,805 words! I'm beat…

Well, all I've got to say is please R&R. It motivates me!

This is a red penguin signing out.

BLEEP BLOOP!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Once again, this is a red penguin!

Now, there was someone who was wondering what exactly Naruto and Chao's pactios were (to be honest, I'm surprised no-one has asked how they got them). Well, I've decided to help that person, and any others that were wondering as well, and tell you now.

Chao's pactio:

Name: Double distantiis (double distances)

Artifact: Two sets of nunchuks, and a pair of goggles.

Ability: Nunchuk in left hand can produce blades, suitable for close distance. Nunchuk in right hand can generate high powered winds when spun at a high velocity, suitable for long distances. Goggles used to be able to direct the wind, as well as protect the user from it's effects with a thin forcefield that surrounds the user. Also slightly decreases damage from other attacks.

Naruto's pactio:

Name: Distortione (Distortion)

Artifact: Black and orange headphones.

Ability: Can generate and disrupt sound energy around the user, as well giving them the ability to create sound out of the pure energy in the air. Also lets them move faster than the speed of sound.

End (O, the wonders of google translate!)

This chapter is also includes one of my favourites. The one with the cheerleaders! Ahem… and the others of course…

Also because it's just plain ridiculous. The whole chapter.

Anyway… here's the next chapter folks, hope it's enjoyable!

O0oo0O

"Yahoo! What great weather!" Exclaimed Sakurako.

"You're so right!" Agreed Misa.

These two girls, along with Madoka, were walking along in the major shopping section Tokyo, as they were going to buy new clothes for the upcoming Kyoto and Nara trip.

Sakurako was currently wearing a black T-shirt that said PES on the chest, under a plaine white, unzipped huddie, and a pair of black jeans.

Madoka wore a green and white short sleeved top, and a pair of blue jeans

Misa was wearing a black, zip-up tank top, over a white, no sleeved shirt, a maroon skirt, and a baseball cap that had the words 'ANARCHY' written on the front.

The streets were full of people, hustling around to get the best offers or just what they needed. The shops were mainly lined up one-by-one on one street, althought the street stretched out quite a bit.

"Let's go and do karaoke!" Shouted Sakurako.

"All right! I'm gonna sing my heart out!" Yelled Misa.

Madoka, the more sensible and reasonable one of the three cheerleaders, spoke up. "That's not what we're here for! Don't go to karaoke just because the weathers nice! We're here to buy clothes for the school trips 'free time day'! It starts on the day after tomorrow. Don't play around like usual. You guys have to prepare proper…ly…"

She trailed off as she realised that the other two girls had ignored her, and had rushed to a crepe stand.

"One Goya crepe please!" Ordered Sakurako.

"Me too!" Said Misa.

"God dammit! Listen to what I'm saying idiots!" Madoka Yelled at the carefree duo. "Argh! You got me mad now! I'm going to have one too!"

"Yes! Eat more and grow fatter and fatter!" Joked Misa, before she took a bite of her crepe. "Uwaah! This is really bitter!"

"Ahh! Look! These clothes look so cute!" Cried Sakurako, as they passed the first few shops.

She went into a shop and bought a pair of earrings. "Hey, hey, don't you think these make me look like a Nara local?" She asked Misa, showing them to her.

"Not one bit." Misa told her.

Madoka noticed something, or rather, someone. "Isn't that Naruto-sensei?"

The girls looked ahead, to see Naruto walking around like a lost rabbit, as if he had no idea where was going. He was wearing a white T-shirt under a unbuttoned black shirt, and khaki cargo pants. His hair looked messier and wilder than usual.

"Yeah it is." Said Sakurako. "Hey, Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked to the voice that was focused on him, and saw the cheerleaders heading towards him. "Hey you three!" He greeted them. "I'm a tad lost…"

"We can show you around if you need help." Offered Misa.

"I'd like that please…"

As they started walking along the street, Madoka asked what all three of the girls were wondering.

"Naruto-sensei." She said.

"Yeah?"

"What are you actually doing in Tokyo?"

"Well, I needed new clothes. My old ones were getting a little tattered." He told them. "That, plus Chao-chan needed more ingredients for her special pork bun recipe."

"We are heading for a clothing shop, if you want to tag along." Madoka said.

"That alright with you, Misa-chan, Sakurako-chan?"

"It's more than fine for us." Sakurako answered for the both of them, both blushing at the honorifics.

The group reached their destination, they immediately headed straight for the girls clothes section first, much to Naruto's dismay, because once they chose their clothes, they went to try clothes on in the changing rooms, and often came out only in their underwear, disregarding Naruto's discomfort. The teen was barely holding back a major nosebleed.

They had finally chosen their clothing, much to Naruto's relief, which was short lived as they set about helping him chose clothes.

"What about this?" Asked Naruto, as he held up a orange shirt with a red swirl in the middle.

The cheerleaders looked at him with blank looks on there faces.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I'm taking that as a no…"

"Why would you want orange!" Questioned Misa. "It's a disgusting colour!"

"It's my favourite colour!" Cried Naruto.

"Then why aren't you wearing it now!" Argued Sakurako.

"I didn't feel like it…" The blond mumbled, pouting.

Madoka held a T-shirt up to Naruto's body. "Whay about this then?" She asked. "It's got a tolerable amout of orange in it."

True enough, the top had orange, but only a small amount. It was mainly black, with orange trim and an orange numbers decorated in a coded pattern on the right shoulder.

"This alright for you Misa?" Madoka inquired.

No response.

"Something up Misa?" Asked Sakurako.

"GET DOWN!" Misa ordered them, pulling Sakurako and Madoka behind a clothes rack.

"What's wrong with you Misa!" Shouted Madoka.

"Be quiet! Look over there!" She pointed towards the window of the shop, where the girls saw Negi looking through the window with Konoka.

Naruto also saw them. "AH! Konoka-chan! Ne-GEEEH!"

He was pulled behind the rack by Misa.

"Quiet!" She muttered, before she and the other girls looked back towards Negi and Konoka.

Konoka was wearing a pink top, with a dark brown skirt, that reached her knees. On her head was a beige soft cap.

They had now entered the shop and Konoka had instantly seen something she liked.

"How about this, Negi-kun?" She asked, holding up a top.

"That looks good!" Replied Negi. "It really suits you Konoka-san!"

The cheerleaders looked on in shock, then huddled up together, Naruto nearby.

"I-isn't that…" Madoka started.

"A DATE!" The three yelled.

Naruto sweatdropped. "I think you're overreacting…"

"It has to be!" Claimed Sakurako. "T-this might be a problem!"

"This'll be scandelous if people find out that Negi-kun has been hitting on his students!" Panicked Misa.

"C-calm down!" Said Madoka, trying to be calm herself. "Isn't this more like Konoka hitting on Negi rather than the other way around?"

Misa and Sakurako looked again.

"I see!" Said Sakurako.

Misa put a hand on her chin. "That's how it looks to me, too…"

"It looks like neither…" Said Naruto, although knowing they won't be listening.

"Konoka lives in the same room as Negi-kun too, right?" Asked Misa."This might have stirred Konoka's maturnal instincts, but those feelings of affection developed into romance. And then under one roof…"

She trailed off as the three imagined Konoka leaning over Negi, holding his cheeks, and, by the looks of it, wearing zilch.

"Where the heck are you getting these ideas from!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Once again ignoring him, Misa took out her phone. "I'm gonna call the authorities!"

"You mean the staffroom!" Cried Sakurako.

"You idiot!" Scolded Madoka. "He'll get thrown out off the academy!"

"Then who should I call!"

O0oo0O

Asuna woke up to a ring of her mobile next to her pillow. Yawning, she scrabbled for the mobile and answered the call, eyes half lidded.

"Yeah… hm? Kakizaki?.. What the heck is it? I finally get the day off…"

She was interrupted by a Misa voice on the other end of the line.

'_Stop sleeping 'till noon on a holiday! We've got trouble! Take a look at this_!'

Asuna received a message that contained a picture of Negi and Konoka smiling happily at each other.

'_Well! Isn't this a secret date! What's going on with them! Surely you should know something!_'

On the cheerleader's end of the line, Sakurako stole the phone off Misa.

'_Asuna! She's going to take Negi-kun from you!_'

Asuna flumped back into bed. "There's now way that would happen…"

O0oo0O

"Asuna!" Misa yelled down the phone. "Asuna, don't fall asleep again!"

"Maybe Asuna didn't believe us…" Said Sakurako.

"You honestly thought she would!" Remarked Naruto.

"They're moving again!" Observed Madoka, as the pair walked out of the shop.

Negi looked back in their direction, just as Madoka managed to back out of the way.

"If you're gonna follow them, let them get a little further away." Naruto advised.

With the pair, Konoka noticed Negi get distracted.

"What's wrong Negi-kun?"

"Ah! Nothing. I just felt something strange for some reason." Negi wore a troubled look. "I'm sorry, Konoka-san. This is finally your day off. I guess you'd rather be getting ready for the trip, right?"

Konoka smiled. "No, I'm happy. To think that you'd be worried about me."

Negi looked at her."Konoka-san…"

The cheerleaders looked on with rather shocked looks on their faces from behind a barricade. Sakurako was even drooling slightly. Naruto however, just sat there, leaning on the same barricade, facing away from the suggestive pair, hand slowly dragging down his face.

"Aaaaah!" Squealed Sakurako. "They're in such a good mood! They're progressing so fast!"

"Those two are going to make it for sure!" Misa was flailing her arms around excitedly.

"I'm so nervous!" Cried Madoka.

"Good lord…" Muttered Naruto. "I came to get clothes and food… how'd I get dragged into this?.."

O0oo0O

Asuna was sitting with Chao, in what looked like a lounge area, just wearing some jeans and a plain jumper. She was currently taste testing a new pork bun recipe created by Chao, who was wearing an Chao Bao Zi apron over a blue chinese dress and three quarter length black pants.

"Well? How is it?" Chao asked expectantly.

"I have to say, even though ramen pork buns sound weird, they're actually pretty tasty." Asuna told her as she took another mouthful.

"You see, I thought, since Naruto likes ramen so much, I love pork buns so much, and well always argue which is better, why can't I combi-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of Asuna's mobile.

"Hello? You again Kakizaki? What do you want?" Questioned Asuna.

"I was talking you kno-!" Chao was interrupted again.

'_It's amazing! It's as if they're about to run off and get mar-_' '_Wait, wait!_' That was Naruto's voice. '_Was that Chao-chan? Hi Chao-chan!_'

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Greeted Chao, leaning into Asuna, who was holding the mobile. "How are you, ne?"

'_I'm doing great !_'

"Have you got the ingredients for the ramen pork buns? People are taking a liking to them."

'_Was going to. I sorta got hung up with these thr-!_' '_Back to the point!_' Shouted Misa from over the phone.

"They did say they were going shopping today…"

"Who?"

"Negi and Konoka."

'_No! It's a secret love-love date!_'

"Negi-bozu? On a date?" Chao covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter.

Then, just because fate hates them, Ayaka walked past Asuna and Chao, a black short sleeved top and jeans, and noticed the mirth on Chao's face. "What's the matter Chao-san?"

Both of the two girls jumped and started sweating, both well knowing of Ayaka's shotacon complex.

"A-absolutely nothing, class rep!" Asuna stammered out.

'_Anyway, were going to keep following them! I'll send you another photo!_'

Chao and Asuna paled.

"Ah! You don't have to do that Kakizaki!" Exclaimed Asuna into the phone.

Misa hung up.

A voice rang from Asuna's phone. '_You've got mail._'

"Hm?" Ayaka looked at the new picture sent by Misa.

Asuna and Chao started to sweat even harder.

It showed Negi and Konoka sitting at a table in a restaurant, both drinking from straws from a cup. Only thing was, they were sharing the same cup.

Ayaka had took one look before she cracked. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! EVEN IF THIS IS JUST A JOKE, THERE ARE LIMITS!" She yelled, almost bursting the other two girls' eardrums.

"I don't know!" Cried Asuna. "I'm telling you! I don't know!"

"I've gone deaf!" Wailed Chao, jokingly.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Shouted Ayaka, a not so pretty devils face on her face.

"Now I'm blind!"

O0oo0O

Back with the cheerleader and one uneager looking Naruto, the girls were giggling like little schoolgirls.

"Do you have to do this?.." Questioned Naruto.

"Yes we do!" Said Misa happily.

She turned to face the same direction as the other two girls, all three of them taking pom-poms out of nowhere.

"We'll support their names as cheerleaders!" The proclaimed Misa.

"We'll stake our name as cheerleaders on it!" Promised Sakurako.

Misa's phone rang.

"Hm?" She answered the call.

"_HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE THERE!_"

Ayaka voice exploded from the small device, managing to blow the four off their feet.

As they struggled to their feet, Misa held out the mobile, and they gathered around it, listening to Ayaka's rant.

"_THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM THE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE OF CLASS 3-A! THERE IS AN ABSOLUTE PROHIBITION ON IMMORAL STUDENT-TEACHER RELATIONSHIPS! YOU WILL STOP THEM NOW!_ _KAKIZAKI-SAN, KUMIGIYA-SAN, SHIINA-SAN! YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING SURE THOSE TWO DON'T GET ANY CLOSER THAN NECESSARY!_"

"Finally! Something I may enjoy!" Said Naruto, relieved.

"Come on!" Whined Sakurako. "It's our job to help people!"

Madoka received a picture message. The four looked at it and paled. It showed Ayaka's face in a much more demonic expression than the one that 'blinded' Chao.

"_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!_"

"Ahh!.. R-roger class rep…" Stammered Madoka.

"This may become fun!" Naruto smirked.

All four of them changed into new outfits the blink of an eye. Sakurako and Misa wear traditional japanese schoolgirl uniforms and fake tan, an embarrased Madoka wearing a traditional japanese schoolboy uniform, and Naruto was wearing the black and orange coded T-shirt he just bought, his black shirt was now tied around his waist. He was still in his black jeans and was wearing a black woolly cap that covered up most of his distinctive blonde hair, some only appearing at the sides back of his head.

"Let's get going!" He shouted, pulling walkie talkies out of nowhere.

O0oo0O

With Ayaka, Asuna and Chao, we see Ayaka dragging the other two behind her as she raced to the train station.

"We are going there right now!" She yelled.

"W-wait! C-class rep!" Stuttered Asuna.

"Waaah!" Cried Chao, trying to get out of Ayaka's grasp. "I don't wanna go shopping!"

O0oo0O

"How about this one Negi-kun?" Asked Konoka, pointing at some matching clothes, suited for males and females, in a shop window.

Negi looked unsure. "Matching clothes?.. It's a little embarrassing…"

From around the corner, Naruto and the cheerleaders were poised to attack.

"Gah! Matching clothes!" Said Misa.

"Sakurako-chan! Attack!" Ordered Naruto.

"Ok!"

Sakurako and Madoka charged at Negi and Konoka and barged them out of the way.

"Ah! This is so nice!" Squealed Sakurako, pointing at the matching clothes. "Buy this for me Kugio-kun!"

"I got it!" Kugio, otherwise known as Madoka, said as she disguised her voice. "Mr. Shop assistant! I'll take these please!"

They bought it and walked off.

"Thank you Kugio-kun!" Said Sakurako. "Let's wear them together!"

The walkie talkie attached to Madoka's top buzzed, before Naruto voice rose from it.

"_You're overdoing it Sakurako-chan…_"

"Aww…" Whined Konoka. "They bought them first…"

Negi pointed to another window in a sports shop. "Well, how about this?"

Konoka looked. "This is perfect!"

"Isn't it!"

Misa appeared out of thin air, kicking them away and buying whatever they were looking at.

O0oo0O

After a while of buying stuff before Konoka and Negi, the four wear hiding in an alleyway, not far from where the pair were at the moment.

"I don't want a dumbell!" Whinged Misa, as she held up the dumbell she had bought from the sports shop earlier.

"And you really think I want matching clothes!" Shouted Madoka, holding them up.

Naruto butt into their argument. "Well, to be honest, I quite like the pink afro." He said, patting said item that was currently on his head.

The two looked at him blankly.

"What?"

"This is fun!" Exclaimed Sakurako, eyes twinkling. "Let's make some more interruptions!"

They heard Negi's voice. "Excuse me, I'll take-"

"I'll take that!" Naruto yelled, jumping out from the alley, afro plopping to the floor.

"There sure are a lot of violent people here today aren't there." Negi said, walking back to Konoka, who was holding a small bag.

"It's ok!" Konoka said. "We've already bought these. They should do."

They started to walk off.

"Are you tired, Negi-kun?" Asked Konoka. "Let's find a quiet place and rest."

"We failed!" Wailed Naruto, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. "They bought something!"

"They going to a quiet place!" Panicked Madoka.

"Hurry up class rep!" Cried Misa.

O0oo0O

"I'm telling you!" Said Ayaka. "I'm not letting anyone make a move on Negi-sensei, even if it is Konoka-san!"

The three girls were now on a train heading straight into Tokyo, were the cheerleaders, Naruto, Negi and Konoka were in.

"Honestly class rep. As long as it's Konoka, there no danger." Asuna assured Ayaka, sweatdropping.

"You never know, ne." Said Chao, raising a finger in a matter-of-factly way. "Konoka may have a dark side we don't know about."

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Ayaka started panicking even more.

"That's not helping the matter, Chao!" Asuna scolded the chinese girl.

Chao shrugged. "It's fun seeing her panic."

O0oo0O

"Ahh!" Negi stretched. "Today was fun! I got to see Tokyo as well!"

He and Konoka were sitting on a flight of stairs.

"Are you alright Negi-kun?" Asked Konoka. "You're swaying all over the place."

Negi's eyes closed.

In the bushes not far from them, Naruto and the cheerleaders were spying on them, the three girls looking at Negi with twinkling eyes.

"Aww! He fell asleep!" Cooed Sakurako.

"What can you expect? He's only a child." Said Madoka.

Naruto decided things were going a little too boring for him. Silently, he weaved hand signs without the cheerleader spotting him. "Wind style… Vacuum Breath…"

He directed a small wind towards Negi, so that when it hit him, he toppled into Konoka's lap.

'That's more like it!' Naruto thought, grinning.

"AAH!" Cried Sakurako. "She's letting him sleep in her lap!"

"I'm so envious!" Muttered Misa. "Damn that Konoka…"

"You can do that with your boyfriend anytime Misa." Madoka told her.

"Misa-chan, if you had a boyfriend, why did you ask me out when I came here?" Inquired Naruto.

"It was after that!"

"Quiet!" Said Sakurako.

Konoka was smiling down at the sleeping Negi. "Just look at your sleeping face. You're still just a child. Maybe I pushed him a little too hard today."

She rose her arm and twirled it around, index finger pointing up. "Fatigue fly away!"

She had her eyes closed, so she didn't see her finger glow for a split second, but Naruto did.

'What the!' Naruto blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Konoka placed her right fist in her left palm with a paf. "That's right! The card! If I kiss Negi-kun, it'll appear!"

She leant down.

The cheerleaders panicked.

"A KISS!" Exclaimed Sakurako.

Naruto was just chuckling perversly.

"KONOKA!"

The cheerleaders leapt out of the bush, but Konoka straightened up again. "I guess I'd better not! I shouldn't kiss him while he's asleep! He is just a kid after all."

Konoka spotted the cheerleader falling to the floor, and Naruto sitting in the bushes.

"Eh?"

"Er… Hi, Konoka-chan!"

"HEEEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Konoka looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and saw Ayaka, Asuna and Chao.

"Eh? Why are you here?"

Ayaka nearly suffered a nosebleed when she saw Negi sleeping in Konoka's lap.

"K-K-Konoka-san is letting Negi-sensei sleep in her lap! I want to try that to!"

"I knew she had a dark side!" Claimed Chao.

"Konoka, are you really?.." Asuna trailed off.

"Ah! Did you figure it out?" Asked Konoka.

Negi woke up due to all the commotion. "Eh! Everyone! What are you doing here!"

Konoka scratched the back of her head. "It looks like they figured it out Negi-kun."

"Really? I thought they'd be more surprised."

Ayaka was a stuttering mess. "F-figured it out… then you two really are…"

"We had no choice." Konoka told them.

"That's right." Said Negi, taking out what they had bought and walking over to Asuna. "It's one day early, but…"

He held it out. "Here Asuna-san! Happy birthday for the 21st of April!"

Everyone looked at them blankly.

"I've been looking for a present with Konoka-san since this morning."

"It's an organ that plays you're favourite tune, Asuna." Konoka said. "I was planning on giving it to you tomorrow, but…"

The cheerleaders took out what they had bought before Negi and Konoka and gave them to Asuna.

"We've also got presents for you Asuna!"Said Sakurako nervously.

Naruto gave her what he bought as well. "But I'm keeping the afro!"

Asuna was speechless. "E-everyone, this is so sudden… thank you…"

The cheerleaders started to creep away.

"Just a moment girls…" Said Ayaka, a scary tone in her voice.

"Ah… we're sorry?" Said Madoka weakly.

"You guys are always causing trouble!"

"You were the one's who gave us the order, class rep!" Cried Misa.

"Hey!" Said Sakurako. "Since we're all here, let's go karaoke!"

"Yes!" Shouted Naruto.

"No…" Chao started dragging him towards the food stores that were still open. "We've still got to get ingredients…"

"Awww…"

"I like the T-shirt by the way."

"Thanks."

O0oo0O

And we're done!

I just want to say one thing. I don't want any review saying that I stuck to the actual story too much, because it's basically a really linear chapter, and it's really trying just to vary from people being silly while going shopping.

I'll be happy to receive any other kind of review. And a lot more than I'm getting as well. I'm barely getting any except from the same people, not that I mind that they're reviewing. Please keep doing it!

So, adios amigos!

This is a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	14. So, how's these past three years been?

So yeah, hey, sorry to disappoint you if you were looking forward to an update after these past years of deadness on this story.

My fault entirely...

Anyway, I was reading through it, because why not, and compared to what I write now, the quality of this writing is, to be honest, a bit poo. Also, the ideas I had 3 years ago are surprisingly still in my head. So here's the plan. I, though I'm not sure when, will restart this story, completely from scratch. I say I'm not sure when because I haven't read Negima in forever, so I'll need to revise over that completely.

In addition, there was quite a few plot holes, and I'm in agony after reading the first chapter.

So yeah, starting anew, fresh, de nouveau (that's french by the way). If you're still arsed about this long forgotten story, stick around for that and look forward to it :D


	15. Informational notice thing

Hey there you lovely people.

Just a quick one to inform you all that I have kept to what I said previously, and have uploaded the redo of this as a separate story.

If you're interested, check it out.

That is all, ciao! :D


End file.
